Love Happens
by BlueFireMiko
Summary: PERMANENT HIATUS Love is so confusing, and always brings on problems. Problems get worse and worse, until finally, it seems like nothing will go right. But it's always does get better.....doesn't it? InuKag MiroSan
1. Chapter One

**Love Happens by: BlueMiko  
**  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inu-Yasha, Rumiko Takahashi does. I'm just writing a fanfic.  
  
**Author's Note**: This is my first fanfic ever! When it starts with one of the character's name, it's in their POV. Mostly Inu-Yasha's and Kagome's. The other characters pop up here and there though.

* * *

**Kagome**  
  
Kagome took an arrow from the quiver, put it quickly in her bow, and tried yet again.  
  
"C'mon Kagome-chan!" Shippo encouraged her.  
  
Kagome looked at the moving target in front of her. The youkai terrorizing the village. It was big, almost the size of one of the huts. It's green scaly skin shined in the sun. She remembered what Miroku had said to her when she had gotten distracted by a a sound before, _'Always focus on the task at hand.'  
_  
She looked at the youkai and 'focused.'  
  
"Hit your mark." she whispered as she let the string go.  
  
As the arrow sailed through the air, it was engulfed in a bright light. The purifying arrow hit the youkai in the back, instanly disinigrating it. Kagome beamed as a small cheer erupted from the village.  
  
She and the young kitsune made it back to Kaede's hut, only to look upon two, worried faces.  
  
Kagome and Shippo had been left to fight the demon on their own. The others had argued as to who should be with her, but only Shippo had been able to. Sango's Hiraikotsu _(the big boomerang-w.s)_ was damaged and she was wounded, Miroku had a bad cold, and Inu-Yasha was currently sleeping off a fever. They had left Kirara to watch him so that he wouldn't sneak off, help Kagome, making his fever worse.  
  
"I beat it!" she informed them.  
  
Sango gave her a small smile, then looked over to Miroku, who just so happened to be looking at her. They both looked away.  
  
Kagome sighed _'It's obviouse they love eachother! Why don't they just show it!'  
_  
She shifted uneasily as her gaze fell upon the flap that Inu-Yasha lay behind.  
  
_'Why don't I show it?'_  
  
Although, she knew, she loved him, the feeling wasn't mutual.Inu-Yasha loved Kikyo, not her....right?  
  
**Inu-Yasha**  
  
"Kikyo!" Inu-Yasha called frantically, trying to get the miko's attention.  
  
She wouldn't face him, she began to walk away.  
  
"Kikyo, don't leave. Kikyo!" Inu-Yasha ran after her, but the faster he ran, the farther she seemed to be.  
  
Branches cut his face as he raced through the brush, she was so close.....so close....  
  
He opened his eyes. He was still in the damn room. Voices were coming in from the other side of the flap.  
  
".....and then, when she tried again, she got him! It was as if he had exploded! You should have been there!" the young kitsune's voice rang out.  
  
"But Shippo-chan, what did you do?"Sango asked, with a hint of amusement.  
  
There was a pause before anyone spoke.  
  
"He distracted the demon when I missed my first shot." Kagome answered calmly.  
  
"Really?"Miroku humored the small fox,"Well, then, I think that deserves something to eat. Kagome-sama, go and see if Inu-Yasha-kun has awakened," there was a pause, then a little more sternly "Go Kagome."  
  
The flap opened, and in stepped Kagome. Kirara, who had been peacfully asleep in the corner, pranced out. Inu-Yasha looked at Kagome with half closed eyes. She was beautiful, but who he saw, was Kikyo.  
  
"Kikyo." he whispered.  
  
"Do you want something to eat?" she asled him, ignoring the fact that he had called her Kikyo. Still, he saw her eyes welling up.  
  
He nodded, then began to sit up, "Damn fever!" he yelled slumping back down.  
  
"You could try sweating it out. I learned that at school." Kagome suggested uneasily.  
  
"What do you know!" Inu-Yasha snapped.  
  
He immediatly regretted it. Kagome was only trying to help him. The least he could do was take her advice.  
  
"Kagome, I'm sorry, I didn't-."  
  
"No, no, it's ok, I shouldn't tell you what to do." and she left.  
  
**Kagome**  
  
_'Breath in, breath out....don't cry.'_ Kagome instructed herself.  
  
"So, is he awake?" Shippo asked her.  
  
"Yes, he's awake, and hungry." she added, making her way over to the bowl of rice already waiting for her.  
  
As she did, she sensed a Shikon no Kakera. Two, and they were coming in fast.  
  
"You guys......." Kagome turned towards the door.  
  
"Kagome-sama?" Miroku asked, alarmed.  
  
A loud gusting noise came from outside, stopping when it reached its highest pitch, right next to them.  
  
Gathering her bow and arrows from beside her pack, Kagome ran outside, ready to shoot.  
  
"Hello, Kagome-chan." Someone said as soon as she had stepped outside.  
  
It was Kouga. He was holding her hands, waiting for her to say something to him.  
  
"Kouga-kun! W-what a surprise." she added flatly.  
  
"I came to see you," he explained, "It's been so long since I've seen your beautiful face." the wolf youkai finished, drawing her into an embrace.  
  
Instantly, Inu-Yasha came to her mind. He never hugged her, he didn't even love her back. He would only be found hugging Kikyo. Kouga, however, did all of these things to her. If Inu-Yasha was going to be with Kikyo, she would be with Kouga! Hopefully, Inu-Yasha would become jealouse and see how much she ment to him.  
  
Making up her mind, she raised her arms enough to hug Kouga back, and then leaned her head on his chest.  
  
Someone behind them cleared their throat.  
  
"Are we.......inturrupting anything?" Miroku asked.  
  
Kagome felt herself go red, and immediatly turned around. The monk was staring at her with a smirk. Sango was right next to him, she wore a questioning look on her face.  
  
"Um.....Kouga-kun is here....uhh....."Kagoma began, looking at Kouga for help.  
  
"I came here to see my woman." Kouga said, tilting her head in his direction, "I also came here to bring her with me. Ginta and Hakkuga have taken quite a liking to you." he added speaking to her.  
  
"I,um..."Kagome blushed again.  
  
She looked down, _'Wow, this guys' intense. First he kidnaps me, then he's asking me if I want to go with him. I mean, he is kind of cute,'_ Kagome thought, looking at Kouga, _'What am I saying? This guy is gorgeouse!'  
  
_Turning to Kouga, she took a deep breath.........  
  
**Inu-Yasha**  
  
"Inu-Yasha!" Shippo shouted, running through the flap, looking worried.  
  
"What!" he answered, irritated.  
  
"Come on, Inu-Yasha! Kouga's taking Kagome-chan to his cave again! He's saying that she could live with him if wants to!" Shippo said quickly, then ran back out, "They're leaving!"  
  
_'Damn woman!'_ Inu-Yasha thought to himself.  
  
Getting up, was the easy part. Actually getting outside, was different. The time after you're over a fever, you're still pretty groggy, even youkais. Or in this case, hanyous.  
  
"And where the hell do you think you're going?" Inu-Yasha demanded seeing Kagome being carried in Kouga's arms. She looked at him as if it were obvious.  
  
"Well?" he waited.  
  
"I'm leaving." she said bluntly.  
  
"Nani?!" was all he could say. _(Nani: What?!, Huh?! What the?! You get the point.-w.s)  
_  
"To visit, that's all," she turned her attention to Kouga, "Ok, let's go. Goodbye!" She called back as Kouga sped off.  
  
Inu-Yasha watched her go until she was barely more than a speck.  
  
"Damn bastard!" he yelled, punching a hole in the nearest tree. He turned around, Miroku, Sango and Shippo were all staring at him.  
  
"What?" he snarled.  
  
"She'll be back in a week." Sango replied in a tonless voice.  
  
"I don't give a rat's ass when she'll be back!" the angry hanyou stormed off, then under his breath he muttered, "A whole damn week."  
  
Laying down in his sickroom, he wondered 'How come she never wanted to be alone with me?'  
  
_'Oh, she always wanted to, you just never really let her get the chance. What with you always running after Kikyo, you picked her over Kagome anyway.'_ a voice in the back of his head whispered.  
  
Kagome. He saw her in his minds eye, her long black hair, her curiouse, brown eyes, her pale white skin and her long legs. She really was beautiful. He loved her scent, it was so clean and smelled vaguely of flowers. His mind, filled with thoughts of Kagome, peacefully put him to sleep.

* * *

Yup, so that's the end of the first chapter. Pretty boring, eh? Well, hang on, I guarantee that this story gets alot better!!! Plz R&R!!!!!


	2. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer**: Unfortunatly, I STILL don't own Inu-Yasha. Inu-Yasha is still the sole property of Rumiko Takahashi.  
  
**Author's Note**: It's still a little boring in this chapter, but the next one has a warning!!!! Oh, I have a little fight scene in this, not big, but it's there. I've never written one so....R&R!! =..=  
  
**

* * *

**

**KAGOME**  
  
"Wow, that was alot faster than before." Kagome exclaimed.  
  
"Well, before, you were struggling." Kouga reminded her winking.  
  
Last time, Kouga had kidnapped her, in hopes of her becoming his 'woman' and finding the remaining shards for him. Kagome had refused, accidentally telling him that she and Inu-Yasha were involved. Lie. Now, she was giving the guy a chance. Another lie.  
  
Ginta and Hakkuga came running out.  
  
"NE-CHAN!!!! You're back! I can't believe you came back! Are you staying this time? You're not going to leave again are you? Did you tell the inu-hanyou? Does he know? Is he going to take you again? Will he hurt us-you? How long will you be staying?Are you-oof!" they were cut off, by Kouga having just hit both of them on the head.  
  
"Sorry about them, they're just excited." Kouga said, leading Kagome to the straw bed she had laid on all those months ago.  
  
"Oh, it's ok, it didn't-!" Kagome began. Before she could finish, the youkai's lips were covering hers.  
  
_'My first kiss.'_ were her only thoughts.  
  
She felt herself being slowly lowered, felt the straw prickling her skin on her legs, and waist where her shirt met her skirt, she felt a hand on her leg.  
  
_Inu-Yasha_.  
  
"Kouga-kun!" Kagome opened her eyes and pushed him off,"Too fast." For some reason, she was saddend, she thought Inu-Yasha would always be her first kiss. Kouga looked at her for a moment.  
  
"Sorry, kind of got carried away." he apologized.  
  
"Ok," Kagome said taking a breath,"Just try not to get so 'carried away' next time." Kouga looked at her, one eyebrow raised.  
  
"What?" Kagome asked, thinking a bug might have landed on her face.  
  
"Next time?" Kouga smiled.  
  
"W-well, what I meant was-" What she meant, was never heard.  
  
"You hungry, ne-chan?" Hakkuga asked her, striding in with Ginta, both carrying a dead boar. With all the commotion, Kagome had forgotten about being hungry.  
  
_'Might as well'_.  
  
They had finished eating. Now they were all siting at the mouth of the cave. Ginta and Hakkuga had gotten 'distracted' by something, leaving the girl and the youkai alone.  
  
"So........"Kagome said, breaking the silence.  
  
Kouga looked straight ahead, barely aware that she had said anything.  
  
"Kouga-kun." Kagome turned to him after awhile.  
  
"Mmm?"  
  
"What's this obsession with me?" Kagome choose hewr words carefully.  
  
"Is that what you think it is? An obsession?" Kouga asked quietly, still looking out at the waning light, "You don't seem to understand, Kagome," he grabbed her hands and faced her, "I'm in love with you. From the moment I saw you, I knew you were special, and should be treated like it. From what I've seen, that inu-kuro you're with doesn't." Kouga finished, squeezing her hands slightly at the mere mention of his rival.  
  
"Kouga-kun," Kagome began, "Inu-Yasha-kun and I are......" she stopped. She didn't know whata to say next.  
  
_'Inu-Yasha and I broke up? We're no longer together?'_ No, it sounded as if they were going out to begin with. So what to say? What to tell Kouga?  
  
"Are done?" Kouga finished for her with a smile.  
  
"What? Oh, ya, we're.........done." Kagome looked down.  
  
**INU-YASHA**  
  
_'Where is she? What could she be doing right now? What the hell could she be thinking? Kouga better be keeping his damn hands off of her! Why is she taking so God damn long?!'_ he thought angrily to himself, reducing his food to shreds. Fish.  
  
Again, he caught Sango staring.  
  
"What?" he snapped.  
  
"It's only been four days."  
  
Snarling, he stood up, and began to run in the direction Kagome had left, "Screw this." he whispered.  
  
"Inu-Yasha! Where are you going? Get your ass back here!" Shippo yelled. _(yes, Shippo does swear, he does alot in the japanese Viz- b.l)  
_  
"I'm going to find Kagome! Without her, we can't find the jewel shards!" he called back, running into the distance. The last thing he heard was Kaede: "Aye, right, 'the jewel shards'."  
  
**KAGOME**

"Kouga-kun.......don't." Kagome said, blushing furiously after breaking away from a kiss for the upteenth time that week. Every time he kissed her, she could only think of Inu-Yasha.  
  
She must have said his name, because Kouga took her hands in his and said:  
  
"Kagome, if you're worried about that Inu-kuro, don't be. You're my woman now, I knew you'd see the light. But if you want me to slow down, ok!" Kouga said, throwing his hands in the air in defeat.  
  
Kagome opened her mouth to say something else, but stopped.  
  
"Kagome?" Kouga asked, seeing the experssion on Kagome's face.  
  
"I sense-a jewel shard," She answered, rising, "It's coming from over there!" she pointed to a giant tree, visible from where they stood.  
  
Kagome ran into the small cave, get her bow and arrows, then came running back out. She called to Kouga with a determind look on her face, "I'm going! Follow me if you must!"  
  
**INU-YASHA**

"Where the HELL is she?" Inu-Yasha wondered, finding an empty cave.  
  
He could smell her. Kagome had been here. He went over to a pile of straw.  
  
'Most likely the pervert's bed......wait, two scents. Kagome and Kouga's.'  
  
"I'm gonna kill that rat bastard." he snarled.  
  
He smelt something else, but it wasn't coming from inside the cave. The wind was carrying it in.  
  
"A demon."  
  
**KAGOME**

"He's fast, too fast." Kagome said to herself.  
  
The youkai ressembled something between a horse and a rat. It had large, pale, unblinking eyes. It was about the same size as a small whale, but it moved wiht frightening speed.  
  
"Stay still!" she shouted sending another arrow flying, and again, missing it.  
  
Kouga came down on it, detroying the tree it was on. As the dust and debris settled, the youkai was nowhere to be found. Kouga looked up. A look of horror spread on his face. The youkai, was right behind Kagome.  
  
"Kagome!" he yelled, running full speed towards her.  
  
CRACK! He hit in the head full force, sending it flying towards a tree. The youkai slid down to the base, leaving a small trail of blood behind. It sagged with a groan.  
  
Too late.  
  
**INU-YASHA**  
  
Inu-Yasha ran into the small clearing. The first thing he noticed was the unconcious youkai, at the base of a tree. Then, he eyes fell on...  
  
"Kagome!" Inu-Yasha was at her side in an instant.  
  
The left side of her head and shoulder was bleeding.  
  
"What happened?" he asked Kouga through gritted teeth.  
  
Kouga explained to him what had happened until he arrived. For once, Inu-Yasha didn't argue. He simply picked Kagome up and left with her.  
  
After a while, they finally reached Kaede's village.  
  
"Kagome-chan?" Sango started, when Inu-Yasha laid her down on the fouton.  
  
Sango moved closer, but something, a protective instinct, rose up.  
  
"Stay the hell away from her!" he snarled, baring his teeth.  
  
Sango backed away, understanding what was going on inside him.

The men had been kicked out. It had taken a while for them to get Inu-Yasha out, but there he was, brooding, sinking deeper, into depression.  
  
"Inu-Yasha-kun, I am certain that Kagome-chan will be alright." Miroku tried to convince him.  
  
"Go to hell." were his only words.  
  
**KAGOME**  
  
The first thing that woke up, was her body, the pain with it. Two seconds later, she regained conciousness.  
  
Her eyes opened, and she immediatly began to cry. After a few moments, she understood why.  
  
"Kagome-chan?" Sango asked solemnly, putting a cool cloth on her head, "Are you hurting?"  
  
Kagome knew what Sango was asking, she knew her friend wanted to know if she hurt physically. Instead, she put her hand to her heart.  
  
"Inu...Yasha." she whispered, and Sango understood.  
  
Kagome had cried when she awoke. Those tears had not only been for her, but for Inu-Yasha as well. He was not with her right now in her moment of vulnerability. Somehow, she could feel his pain, pain of losing her. It combined with hers for him.  
  
Moments later, Sango brought Inu-Yasha in.

* * *

Ok, so that's the end of the seconed chapter. R&R! R&R! R&R! That's all I have to say. Well, thank you for taking the time to read this!! 


	3. Chapter Three

**Disclaimer**: -Sigh- I talked to Miss Takahashi, and again she said no to my offer on trading something of mine for Inu-Yasha. I guess chocolate bars aren't her thing!!   
  
**Author's Note**: I got nothing to write. Execpt that there's lemon in this!!!!!!!(only a bit) -Grins evily, and laughs maniacly-

* * *

**KAGOME/INU-YASHA**  
  
Kagome sat up and winced with pain. The wounds were still healing. Even if she wasn't a youkai, she was still a miko, making the healing go faster than most humans.  
  
"Try not to move so much. Wench." Inu-Yasha said, trying to cover the concern in his voice. By the look in Kagome's eyes, he hadn't covered it very well.  
  
He busied himself by arranging pillows behind her back to support her. Inu-Yasha then sat in his familiar dog position and watched her.  
  
"Arigato."(_thank you-b.l)_ Kagome finally whispered.  
  
This startled Inu-Yasha. He blinked at her several times before he understood what she meant.  
  
"Well, I wouldn't had to save you if you hadn't left in the first place." he grumbled quietly.  
  
Kagome's face darkened,_ 'Why that little-!'  
_  
"Are you saying this is my fault?" she shreiked, not being able to control her anger.  
  
Inu-Yasha lowered his ears at the pitch of her voice. He clenched his hands in frustration. _'Didn't she get it? She put herself in danger! She hurt herself and almost got killed! She's lucky she's a miko! Without her, we can't find the Shikon no Kakera! **(jewel shards-b.l)**'_ he froze at his thoughts._ 'Is that all she is to me? No, I don't want the shards, I need Kagome.'  
_  
"Kagome, you could have died!" he almost hissed at her.  
  
"I guess I should leave then?" Sango interrupted them, scaring Kagome half to death.  
  
Inu-Yasha ignored her.  
  
"Don't you get it? You should have stayed here! Where I could protect you! Then you wouldn't be hurt!" he yelled.  
  
Kagome took his anxiety for her as anxiety for the jewel. Sango slipped out unoticed.  
  
"The only reason you're worried is because I'm the only one who can find the Shikon no Kakera, right? That's the reason isn't it?" Kagome yelled back.  
  
She stared at him. Her brown eyes wide and full of hurt. Tears threatened to spill over. Inu-Yasha opened his mouth to argue back, but she did first.  
  
"I bet that if.......I bet that if-I died, you would-you would only care about the Shikon no Tama! You would......you would probably go running to Kikyou-sama! Wouldn't you? Wouldn't you!" her last words came out in a sob.  
  
He hated it when women cried. He never knew what to do, it made him feel akward, and out of place. It tore his heart to see Kagome cry over him like this......wait-cry over him.  
  
"Kagome," he gripped her shoulders, then lessened his hold when she whimpered.  
  
He looked deep into her eyes, deciding whether or not he should tell her. Tell her about the role that was thrust upon them both, on meeting Shippo. Deciding if he could stand her rejection right after telling her.  
  
"Kagome, I.....ano..."he stopped, still staring in her eyes, moving gradually closer.  
  
"Just go ahead and say it! You love her!" shouted the houshi_(monk-b.l)_ who had been spying on them the entire time.  
  
"Houshi-sama!" Sango yelled, dragging him out by the ear. Both Inu-Yasha and Kagome heard wood connecting with bone.  
  
Inu-Yasha had let go of her shoulders and was now turned away from her. Kagome stared at his back, he could feel her eyes on him.  
  
"Inu-Yasha," she spoke softly, her voice still shaky from crying,"Is that true?"  
  
_'Is it true? Is it true? Yes it's true. I love you, Kagome.'_ is what he wanted to say, instead, all that came out was: "Feh."  
  
An uneasy silence followed.  
  
Inu-Yasha's ears swiveled as he heard movement behind him. Kagome's heart beat had increased it's speed. She smelled nervous. He started when he heard her wince, and was about to turn around when her arms came around him.  
  
She rested her head on his shoulder and whispered:  
  
"I love you too."  
  
Realisation hit him. It was true. She loved him. Inu-Yasha, the hanyou. Kikyou had loved him too, but only if he would use the Shikon no Tama to become human. So they could live a normal life. But Kagome, loved him for him.  
  
He shifted underneath her, so they could be face to face.  
  
Kagome let a tear slide down her cheek. His golden cat like eyes were always hard and devoid of any emotion, either than hate, anger confusion and even shock. The emotional barrier that he had held for so long, now crumbled, revealing all of his long hidden desires.  
  
He kissed away the tear that fell. And then, he kissed her mouth, he kissed her with such a passion that the pain in her head, shoulder and heart disapeared. The tips of his fangs nipped her lower lip, but never cut. Kagome felt a strange new sensation go throughout her body, and explode in the middle of her chest...bliss.   
  
To Inu-Yasha, Kagome's scent had just changed. It spiked his senses, it could only be described as arousing. Her scent filled his head as he continued to kiss her.  
  
Kagome's eyes shot open as his tongue delve into her mouth, but closed almost immediatly at the pleasure it brought. Their kisses became more urgent. Their arms tightened around eachother, drawing their bodies closer.   
  
Inu-Yasha's hands roamed over her curves. He delicatly moved her shirt up and ran his claws over her bare skin. She trembled at his touch, arching her back. He kissed her neck, and playfully nipped. All Kagome could do was try not to cry out. She moved her hips against his, cursing silently that she could not feel his warm skin on hers.  
  
"Sugoi!_(wow, whoa-b.l)_ They're doing more than I thought!" the kitsune said loudly.  
  
"Shippo-can!"Both Sango and Miroku yelled.  
  
Shippo left quickly, then doubled back and winked at Inu-Yasha  
  
"Get her tiger-oops! Doggy!" and he ran out laughing maniacly.  
  
Kagome turned a lovelyshade of red and looked away from Inu-Yasha. At this time, her brain seemed to remember she was hurt. A sudden wave of pain went through her head and left arm. Things began to spin in her line of vision.  
  
Inu-Yasha felt Kagome slump slightly forward into him, as the smell of copper filled his nose.  
  
"Kagome?"Inu-Yasha said alarmed, "You re-opened your wounds baka!(_idiot, fool-b.l_)"he finished, laying her onto the fouton again.  
  
A noise caught his ear.....it sounded so familiar......a scent that made him tremble with rage reached him........  
  
"Kouga-kun! What are-?" Inu-Yasha heard Sango start.  
  
"Where is Kagome?" Kouga demanded.  
  
Kagome gasped. Still partly holding her, Inu-Yasha reassured her that he wouldn't let Kouga do anything to her.  
  
"Now who's the baka? I'm worried about you!" she retorted.  
  
Inu-Yasha had to smile to himself.  
  
"Kouga-kun, you can't go in there! Stop righ-oh!" Sango gave a small yelp.  
  
"Kouga-kun! Have some respect for the women!"the houshi shouted.  
  
"I do have respect for the women, I'm going to see my Kagome."  
  
"'His Kagome'? 'His Kagome'? If anything, you're MY Kagome!" Inu-Yasha whispered dangerously, his left eyebrow twitching.  
  
Kouga walked in, Inu-Yasha still had his back turned to the opening.  
  
"Inu-Yasha," Kagome whispered, "Don't try anything." she slightly squeezed his arm.  
  
He looked down at her worried face, and she looked up at his puzzled one.  
  
"He has another Shikon no Kakera."  
  
"Alright," Inu-Yasha said standing, "Now I **really** have a reason to kick his ass." he snarled, cracking his knuckles.  
  
_'Ok, he just totally ignored me.'_ Kagome thought exasperated.  
  
Kouga pushed Inu-Yasha out of the way, and knelt beside her, staring at her with worried eyes. Inu-Yasha merely "Feh'ed" and crossed his arms.  
  
"I'm sorry Kagome. It was my fault. If I had just been a little faster..." Kouga told her.  
  
"Damn right it was your fault!" Inu-Yasha growled, so only Kouga understood.  
  
Kouga glared at him, then continued on with relish.  
  
"Kagome-chan, the time we spent together was special. Those kisses we shared were even better. You mean everything to me."  
  
Kagome's eyes widened, she looked in Inu-Yasha's direction.  
  
His mouth was slightly open, his arms, which had been crossed right before, were now hanging loosely at his sides. His eyes held hurt and shock His barrier slammed back up. It locked once again, and he left.  
  
**KAGOME**  
  
Just like that, he left.  
  
Kagome had never seen him look like that. Sure, she'd seen him shocked many times, but never that....hurt.  
  
How quickly he had managed to build his barrier back, surprised her. She had no idea that he cared that much. Now, he probably thought that she was, once again, a wench. He would never trust her again. Life and love were not fair. Just not fair at all. Was it too much to ask to be with Inu-Yasha?  
  
"Kagome?" Kouga was holding her hand.  
  
She turned her attention back on him, and breathed in. _'Might as well get it over with. One heart down, one more to go.'_ she thought.  
  
"Kouga-kun, I accept your apology, but really, you didn't have to." she paused, "It's just that....." she looked him in the eyes, hoping he would get what she was trying to say.  
  
His face fell, he let go of her hand. He got it.  
  
"Kouga-kun, I really-." Kagome began, but Kouga put a finger on her lips, to silence her.  
  
"You love him don't you?" he asked quietly. All she could do was nod.  
  
Kouga stood up, walked to the flap, and with his back turned to her, he said: "Don't think I'm giving up on you." and with his giant whirlwind, he was gone.  
  
Kagome sat in silence for a few seconds, then got up, ignored the pain, and went out, looking ofr the only person that would ever make her whole.

* * *

Ok, hopefully that little lemon moment was enought to keep a couple of you hentais happy. XP  
Plz R&R!! I can't stress that enough!!! Thanx to all my loyal fans out there so far!!! crickets chirp in the backround 


	4. Chapter Four

**Disclaimer**: Miss Rumiko Takahashi still owns Inu-Yasha, I don't.  
  
**Author's Note**: Sugoi!! Another chapter!!!! Ok, this chapter is really fluffy. Keep a barf bag near by, just in case the sugar intake is too much. This is all Inu-Yasha and Kagome's point of view.  
  
**

* * *

**

**KAGOME/INU-YASHA**  
  
Her scent filled his head. He waited until she was close enough to hear her breathing. Her scent was intoxicating, it muddled his senses, yet he could never get enough.  
  
"Shouldn't you be resting?" he said aloud in an irritated voice.  
  
Inu-Yasha had his back to her. Kagome's scent alone could make him lose control, but her appearance was just impossible to ignore.  
  
"I wanted to talk to you." came her small reply.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"So I could explain." she whispered.  
  
"Explain what, wench?" there it was, wench, "What are women good for anyway?" he exploded, turning around.  
  
"Inu-Yasha-." Kagome tried.  
  
"They just play around with your senses! They go off behind your back and break your heart!" he snarled.  
  
"Inu-Yasha!" again, to no avail.  
  
"They try to bed with the first man they see!" he practically barked.  
  
"That's not-!"  
  
"You and Kouga probably mated right there and then, when I left!"  
  
"Inu-!"  
  
"Gods Kagome! If I couldn't smell when a man has marked you, I'd say you and Kouga had mated! I smelled your scents on that bed! You even smell of him!"  
  
"Inu-Yash-!"  
  
"Do you tell a man you love him just for the pleasure of bedding with him?" he moved right in front of her.  
  
"Inu-Yasha! Listen to-!" Kagome was cut off.  
  
"Do you like it? Is it some sort of game for you? Do you even consider-!"  
  
"OSUWARI!"  
  
Silence. She hated to use that on him. Sometimes it was the only way to get through to Inu-Yasha.  
  
He stayed as he was, on all fours with his face on the ground, waiting for the effects of the spell to wear off. He hated being weak. Even more so in front of Kagome. But the damage had been done. It was as if Kagome had personally taken one of her arrows and purposly thrust it into his heart, twisting it on the way in.  
  
He beagn to whimper like a hurt dog, and hit the ground repeatedly, digging his claws into the palm of his hand, drawing blood. Sudenly, the smell of tears filled the air.  
  
"I'm s-sorry, Inu-Yahsa, I'm sorry about everything!" Kagome fell to her knees beside him. She clenched her hands into fists on her lap, and stared at them.  
  
Inu-Yasha rose to his knees, the spell having worn off. He angrily wiped away his blood on his haori _(top part of the kimono-b.l)._  
  
"I'm sorry I came here and ruined your life!" she sobbed, "I'm sorry I had the Shikon no Tama! I'm sorry I got in b-between you and Kikyo-sama. I'm s-sorry she doesn't l-love you back anym-more. I'm sorry I got so jealouse, and I'm sorry I used K-Kouga-kun to get you back! I'm sorry, Inu-Yasha, I'm sorry!" she couldn't take it.  
  
Kagome flung her arms around his neck, and continued to sob on his shoulder. He hesitated, then brought his arms around her. Her body shook as he held her. He could feel the dampness on his shoulder. He held her tighter, bringing more comfort to him than Kagome.  
  
He drank in her smell, loving the feel of her in his arms. Kagome always smelt so good. Unlike the other girls in her time. They always smelled fake, and of some strong scent that made him sneeze.  
  
Then it hit him. She was _jealous_. She had _used_ Kouga to hurt him. And now, she was _sorry_.  
  
She was _jealous_ of him and Kikyo, and sorry that she didn't love him back?  
  
Yes, he was in love with Kikyo, but also with Kagome.  
  
His love for Kikyo was forbidden. A hanyou and a miko. Opposties. They had shown their love for eachother, and had shared intimate moments, but, they could never really make it a reality. It would be unheard of, a miko and a hanyou? Lovers? So, they loved eachother from afar. He knew, that somewhere, deep down in his love for Kikyo, was an obsession.  
  
But with Kagome, he loved and could be loved by her. There was nothing stopping them, either than the girl's Ofukuro. _(mother-well one way of saying it b.l)_ Without knowing it, they had created a pack. It was in his instincts to do so. Which, by nature, meant that Kagome was his mate. Although he had not claimed her yet, most youkai's would know to back off.   
  
Unlike Kouga.  
  
Kagome was now, basically Shippo's adopted mother, and he, Inu-Yasha, his adopted father. Hopefully one day, he and Kagome could have pups of their own._'Wait, did I just think that?'_  
  
But would Kagome stay? Would she be willing to have him as her mate? Would she live here with him?  
  
No. The answer was no. Or at least he thought it was. Hadn't Kagome once told him that she was still much too young for that in her time? Of course, she would want to stay with her family. But she had two now........which would she pick?  
  
Kagome's breathing had slowed. The air still smelled of tears, but no new fresh once. She was now peacfully asleep, snuggled against him, in his arms.

* * *

So that's it! The end of the Fourth Chapter!!! I know, this one was shorter than the rest. Did you make it through the whole thing without using the handy dandy barfbag?? Ok well, R&R!!! No flames plz.


	5. Chapter Five

**Disclaimer:** My name isn't-nor will it ever be-on the manga and the anime. Rumiko Takahashi's name is printed very nicely on to both.  
  
**Authors Note:** This chapter is pretty boring....but nessecery (is that how you spell it?). I hope you will R&R, and plz plz plz, no flames. Oh, and this chapter is kinda long.

* * *

**MIROKU**  
  
"They've been gone for awhile now." Sango said quietly, sitting down next to him.  
  
They were behind Kaede's hut. Miroku was meditating, Shippo was off playing tricks, and apparently, Sango had nothing to do.  
  
"I wouldn't worry about those two." Miroku sighed, "Besides, it's almost a routine that those two share a romantic moment for a few seconds, then Inu-Yasha will do something to mess it up. Kagome-sama leaves him, and goes home."  
  
"Yes Houshi-sama. But it was Inu-Yasha-kun who left first this time, and Kagome-chan followed him." Sango pointed out, "You don't think something could have happened to them by now, do you?"  
  
"No, I don't. Inu-Yasha would have taken care of it and would have Kagome-sama here by now if something had happened." Miroku answered, slightly annoyed.  
  
_'Gods! This woman can fret!'_ he yelled in his head, another voice spoke up, _'But she's only worried. She never bothers you like this, why now? Why is she irritating you like this?'  
_  
He rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hand and whispered so quietly, he wasn't even sure he actually said anything: "I don't know."  
  
Lately, he could not sort out his feelings. He felt sad, when he should be happy. Aggitated, when he should be relaxed. So what was he really feeling for Sango?  
  
(Flashback)  
  
They were fighting a neko youkai _(cat demon-b.l)_, Kagome had run out of arrows, and Inu-Yasha was charging it. One of it's paws came to swat Inu-Yasha out of the way.  
  
"Hiraikotsu!" Sango yelled, throwing the massif boomerang at the paw.  
  
The neko turned it's attention on the weapon flying towards it. With the speed that only a neko youkai possessed, it turned and sent the weapon flying back towards Sango.  
  
It hit her, drawing her breathless and both the weapon and Sango slammed into the rocks. She lay there, motionless.  
  
Inu-Yasha slew the youkai, and Kagome retrieved the Shikon no Kakera. Miroku never felt satisfaction when he used his Kazaana (_wind tunnel-b.l_), but for some reason, getting rid of this particular demon, like that made him feel satisfied, as though just carrying out his revenge for someone.   
  
That someone being Sango.  
  
He went over to her. She had never looked so frail and weak. It almost scared him. Emotions fought their way to the surface. He finally realized how much of a woman she was, and meant to him.  
  
(End Flashback)  
  
Sango was staring at him. Although his eyes were closed, he could feel it.  
  
"Something else ails you?" Miroku asked.  
  
After a few tense moments, she answered: "Yes." The way she said it, picked at his curiosity, he opened his eyes, but kept his gaze straight ahead.  
  
"May I ask what?" he noticed from the corner of his eye, she was blushing.  
  
"You." there it was, blunt.  
  
He turned to look at her all the way. She was looking at her hands, very aware that he was now watching her.  
  
"Me?" he asked, "How?"  
  
Sango palyed with her hands a bit, still looking down. She finally took a breath, but refused to look at him.  
  
"You've worried me, Houshi-sama. You seem.....sad all the time. You barely talk to anyone anymore." she paused, then whispered, "You barely talk to me."  
  
He stared at her, completely stunned. This all seemed too familiar. Too familiar because it had been his dream for the past three days!  
  
An image of Kagome pinching her arm came to mind. _'Why did you do that?'_ he had asked. _'To see if I was dreaming. You can't feel pain when you're dreaming.'_ she had answered.  
  
So he pinched his arm. He wasn't dreaming.  
  
"Sango, you've been-." Miroku began.  
  
"I'll leave you now. Sorry to have interrupted your meditation. I'll go check if Inu-Yasha-kun and Kagome-chan have returned yet." Sango cut in hurridly. She began to get up to go.  
  
Miroku grabbed her arm. She stared down at his hand, then up at him. He quickly pulled her towards him. He hugged her, and she gasped. Holding her tightly he, he kissed her cheek. The Gods only know what she would have done to him if he had kissed her mouth.  
  
Her mouth.  
  
He pulled back slightly, and looked at her lips. The hand he had on her back began to move lower.  
  
"Houshi-sama......."Sango warned, her voice sounding akward.  
  
He stopped.  
  
"Don't call me Houshi-sama. Just call me Miroku." he brushed her hair away from her face.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Just Miroku." he said, moving slightly closer.  
  
"Miroku..."she whispered, also moving slightly closer.  
  
"Having fun?"  
  
**INU-YASHA**  
  
They both whirled around to look at him. A second ago, they had both been about to kiss.  
  
Sango turned red, but then noticed that Kagome was being held bridal style in his arms. She opened her mouth to speak, but Inu-Yasha cut her off.  
  
"She's asleep."  
  
Mirkou stared at him Inu-Yasha was aware that his eyes were narrowed, and could hear the houshi muttering curses at him under his breath.  
  
He went into the hut and sat down, still holding Kagome in his arms.  
  
"Bakero," _(you idiot-b.l)_ he whispered to himself, "She's been jealouse."  
  
The thoughts from ealier came to mind. Kagome could stay here with him. He would protect her, as he always did. He would beat Sessho-maru once and for all. With him gone, he would be the heir to his Oyaji's _(father-another way of saying it b.l)_ land. He would be known as 'Inu-Yasha, Great Demon of the Western Lands' He would have his oyaji's riches and Kagome would be his. He could see her, layers upon layers of silk adorned on her.  
  
Wait-. His little daydream stopped. Great Demon? Would he actually do it? Use the Shikon no Tama to become a demon? What would become of Kagome? She would remain human. Mortal. But then, he didn't really know the demon customs.  
  
What had his Ofukuro told him? Something about a bond between two mates, and the life span changing. The weaker mate would be able to live longer because of the bond.  
  
Would he still use the Tetsusaiga? He couldn't use it as a full demon. He only used it to protect Kagome, but as the full demon, he was more powerful.  
  
Another thought sprang into his mind.  
  
If being a full demon was anything like the previouse transformations, no- he didn't want to. Not anymore. He always went into a rage and killed anything. He could even kill Kagome. He held her tighter at the thought.  
  
Tetsusaiga held the balance between his demon and human blood. But Tetsusaiga was still too heavy for him.  
  
"Inu-Yasha." Kagome said in her sleep.  
  
He looked down at her. She looked so pale and fragile. Her head was resting against his shoulder, he moved his head in......  
  
"Do you think it wise to take advantage of Kagome-sama?" a small voice from his other shoulder chastised.  
  
Damnit! He could never get a moments peice with Kagome. Just the two of them. Alone.  
  
He grabbed Myoga between his left fore-finger and them, and applied pressure.  
  
"Uh-eh!" the flea struggled, "A thousand pardons -oof- m-m'lord" Myoga squeaked.  
  
"What do you want, Myoga-jiji?" Inu-Yasha asked, exasperrated.  
  
"W-well, if m'lord would -ergh- stop crushing -ack- my poor head -erck- I would- ahh, better. Arigato, Inu-Yasha-sama." Myoga bowed slightly, "Yes, my buissnes here is to tell you about the rumors.  
  
"What rumors?" Inu-Yasha asked, now interested.  
  
"Rumors of another demon roaming these parts. He is said to take advantage of young women, using their bodies to his will, breaking their souls and devouring the broken spirit. The broken souls give him power, while he uses the souless body as his own servent to destroy rivals or obstacles in the way." Myoga shivered, "He is also said to carry the scent of Naraku."  
  
"I see." Inu-Yasha said, rising.  
  
He gently lay Kagome down and walked out of the hut with Myoga still on his shoulder.  
  
"Myo'."  
  
"Yes m'lord?"  
  
"Where is this guy?"  
  
"On the other side of the next village."  
  
"Which is...?  
  
"South."  
  
Inu-Yasha went around to the back of the hut. Which is where he caught the houshi and the taijiya, yet again, in eachothers arms. This time, kissing.  
  
Inu-Yasha cleared his throat.  
  
Sango stood up immediatly and turned red. By the way Miroku had been sitting, Sango had been on his lap.  
  
After getting more curses thrown at him, and several evil glares, Inu-Yasha explained what Myoga had told him.  
  
"Sango, you stay here with Kagome." was the last thing he said.

After an hour of walking, something ran past them.  
  
"What the hell was that?" Inu-Yasha said aloud.  
  
It was a solid black and white blur. It felt like the youkai they were looking for. One problem....no scent.  
  
He turned to look in the direction the blur was heading, Myoga's words repeated themselves in his head: _'He is said to take advantage of young women, using their bodies to his will, breaking their souls and devouring the broken spirit.'  
_  
"Kagome."

* * *

Ok, hopefully it wasn't too long for you. This chapter was mainly to explain things, making it easier to understand what will happen. Ok.....I want to know if this story is worth continuing, so plz R&R!! No flames.


	6. Chapter Six

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inu-Yasha, but I do own the mystery man!!!!  
  
**Author's Note:** Sorry it took so long to update!! wouldn't let me, gomen ne!! So here's the next installement. Thanx for all the reviews!!  
**

* * *

**

**KAGOME**  
  
"Ow!" Kagome exclaimed as she stratched her injured arm.  
  
It hurt, but she could live with it. Now the pain in her head, that was a different story.  
  
She had taken a painkiller, to relieve the pounding in her head. Sango had watched her, fascinated.  
  
"And that little thing helps?" she asked, staring wide eyed as Kagome swallowed it.  
  
"It's supposed to." Kagome answered.   
  
She lay down on the grass and began to play with Kirara's tail. Sango went over to the stream to get water to clean Kagome's wounds that had not yet healed. Kirara purred softly as Kagome scratched her silky fur.  
  
Suddenly, Kirara jumped up and raised her hackles. She began snarling viciously. Kagome jumped back, but Kirara was looking past her.  
  
A shadow covered the ground beside her. Someone grabbed her face and jerked it in their direction. It was a man. A man was holding her face, too close to his.  
  
Kagome sat where she was, transfixed by his eyes. They were curious and ice blue. He had delicate features, and pointed ears, reminding her strongly of Sessho-maru. He had a long black braid, done to the backs of his knees. He wore a black haori, with a smaller, white shirt underneath and his hakama(baggy pants part of kimono-b.l) was also black.  
  
The man continued to stare at her.  
  
The taijiya crept up silently behind him, holding her slightly damaged weapon. She raised it over her head and brought it down hard.  
  
It hit the ground with a 'thud'.  
  
He was gone. Or so Kagome thought. He re-appeared behind Sango.  
  
"One musn't do that." he tsked, then did something to her neck that caused her to fall to the ground, unconcious.  
  
He frowned, looking at Sango on the ground. He crouched over her and also cupped her face. He turned it to the side, then towards him.  
  
"Alas, her soul depresses me." he announced rising.  
  
Kagome began to move slowly to the hut. Although the man had a handsome face, he scared to no end.  
  
In a flash, Kirara was engulfed in a ball of fire, changing into her full youkai form, and charged the man standing above Sango. But he swatted her away like a fly.  
She fell to the ground, and didn't get back up.

Kagome was inching closer and closer to the hut's opening _'If I could only reach my bow and arrows._' she thought to herself.  
  
The man turned his head towards her. He walked closer.  
  
"A sweeter soul for my liking." he said reaching her.  
  
That's all it took.  
  
Before she knew what she was doing, she turned around and ran. Flat out ran. Into the dense wood, and where it was hard to work your way around. She could hear the man moving behind her at an alarming speed. He was catching up. Trees flashed by her, small thorns scratched her legs as she passed. Every step she took felt heavy, her breath caught in her throat.  
  
She tripped over a root and went sprawling to the ground, her palms and knees getting scraped in the process. She squeezed her eyes shut, _'Anytime now, he'll be on me._' She waited for the man to reach her. Waited to feel him grab her up and throw her like a rag doll.  
  
"You meany!" a voice yelled.  
  
Kagome looked up.  
  
"Inu-Yasha?" she whispered, confused.  
  
There was Inu-Yasha......but he wasn't holding his Tetsusaiga, but what looked like a giant white leaf. But sharp.  
  
"Why would you even bother?" the man said in an almost bored voice.  
  
"Fight me!" Inu-Yasha yelled, his voice sounding slightly higher than usual.  
  
He raised the leaf in a ready stance. He charged at the man and struck down, who put up his arm to block. The leaf bit in.  
  
Detattching his arm from the weapon, the man's expression darkened. A small ribbon of blood came from the wound.  
  
"That. Hurt." and he charged.  
  
He pushed off the ground and aimed for Inu-Yasha's middle. He grabbed Inu-Yasha's arms and slammed him to the ground, pinning him. He kneed him hard in the stomach, causing Inu-Yasha to loose breath and go limp for a seconed. In that one seconed, the man moved his hands, now pinning him down with his left hand on his chest. He raised his right, and plunged it into his shoulder.  
  
Nothing happened.  
  
Inu-Yasha did cry out, but nothing actually happened to him. The man stood up, looking amused.  
  
"Appearences can be decieving," he smirked, then frowned, "Show me who you are!"  
  
Inu-Yasha rose gingerly. Kagome was now thouroghly confused. He tapped his head, taking off a green leaf. He and the weapon shrunk.  
  
"Shippo-chan!" Kagome exclaimed, drawing attention to herself.  
  
"Ah yes, the young maiden." the man smiled at her.  
  
"Don't touch her! You bastard!" Shippo yelled, biting his arm.  
  
The man looked down at his arm in disgust, then raised it to eye level.  
  
"Fool." he grabbed Shippo by the tail.  
  
He pulled, taking Shippo off, who ripped his skin.  
  
"I hate tricksters," he said and whipped Shippo to the ground, "They're cheaters," he kicked him, "They're worthless," he kicked again, "They're liars!" he kicked harder.  
  
Kagome sat there, paralyzed with fear. But fear soon gave way to anger. Her fist closed around a stone.  
  
"Leave him alone!" Kagome yelled, throwing the stone as hard as she could.  
  
The man looked at her, stunned. He smiled at her again.  
  
"So there is miko power in my sweet one's soul." he practically purred, appearing in front of her.  
  
He raised his hand to her neck, and pinched slightly. It happened in a split seconed. Her body went numb, she couldn't move. Black spots darted in front of her eyes, and suddenly she fell. Fell into the darkness, she kept falling for a long time.......  
  
**INU-YASHA**  
  
They had found Shippo all alone in the thick woods. Sango and Kirara were laying motionless on the ground. There was no Kagome. _'She's hiding._'he thought.  
  
He ran into the hut thinking _'Kagome's safe, she ran in here to protect herself. She's smart, she's fine, she's in here.'  
_  
Empty.  
  
However, the Shikon no Kakera were there.Why would Kagome leave them? He picked them up and went outside. Miroku had waken everyone up. Sango was looking very confused and very dazed.  
  
"Did he take her?" Sango asked, catching sight of Inu-Yasha.  
  
He looked at the taijiya and narrowed his eyes.  
  
"Did 'who' take her?" Inu-Yasha asked quietly.  
  
"There-there was a man here, I-I think, he might have tak-en her." Sango's voice shook.  
  
"Crap." Inu-Yasha whispered, leaning his head on the tree behind Sango.  
  
Miroku noticed what was in the hanyou's clentched hand.  
  
"At least we have the jewel shards right now. So that way-!" Miroku started.  
  
Before he could finish, Inu-Yasha's eyes snapped open. He grabbed the houshi by the neck and slammed him against the tree.  
  
"You bastard." he hissed, digging his claws into the houshi's neck, drawing blood.   
  
He raised his fist, ready to reduce Miroku's face into a bloody mess.  
  
"Inu-Yasha-kun, stop!" Sango said, staring at him, "You know that's not what he meant! Besides, we should be looking for Kagome-chan!" her face was set. She was right.  
  
He let go of Miroku, but still punched the spot where his head had been moments ago. Bits of wood flew to the ground.  
  
Miroku held his slightly bleeding neck, gasping for breath. Sango kneeled down next to him, wiped the blood away, then stood to face Inu-Yasha.  
  
His fist was still on the tree, his head was resting against it too, and his eyes were closed.  
  
"We know he's taken her," Sango whispered to him, "But where?"  
  
Shippo heard this, having youkai ears, and began to cry. Inu-Yasha twitched his ears in response.  
  
"Can you take us, wherever he's taken her?" Sango asked, delicatly.  
  
Without warning, he punched the tree again.  
  
"Inu-Yasha-kun?" Sango looked at him bewilderd.  
  
He punched the tree again, and again, and again, and again, and again. He kept going until there was a jagged hole in the tree. Inu-Yasha's arm was bleeding all up his arm, he stood there, panting.  
  
He whispered something.  
  
Sango took a step closer, "What?"  
  
"I said the bastard doesn't have a scent!"  
  
Miroku sat up, stunned.  
  
"B-but Myoga-ji chan said-!" Inu-Yasha cut him off.  
  
"What Myoga-jiji said! It **felt** like Naraku! Not smelt! What bullshit!" he slid down the tree, and put his head in his bleeding hand.  
  
He squeezed his other hand. He still had the jewel shards. _'Damnit!_' he thought,'_Where the hell is Kagome?_'

* * *

Oooo!!! What will happen next? Will Inu-Yasha find Kagome? Will Kagome be able to get away from this mystery man? Find out, in the next chapter of: Love Happens! 


	7. Chapter Seven

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inu-Yasha, but I do own Yohei. (you'll see)

**Author's Note:** I updated really soon to make up for not updating. OK?? I'm gonna stop the story somewhere, and give you a warning before you read on, on a certain part, ok?? Some of you might need the warning. O.o

* * *

  
  
**KAGOME**  
  
She was bound hand and foot, she wasn't gagged, but she didn't dare say a word. The man was staring at her with a peculiar smile.  
  
"You may call me Yohei." he said suddenly, making Kagome jump in surprise.  
  
She still said nothing.  
  
"You fear me, yet you haven't the faintest idea as to who I am, do you?" he asked, raising a finely shaped eyebrow.  
  
Kagome slowly shook her head. He stood up and sighed.  
  
"I am, Naraku-sama's minion! I do his dirty work. Searching for the young miko with the Shikon no Tama!" Yohei was suddenly in front of her, "But no! I do as I please! I do not follow Naraku's orders. He knows I am more powerful than he, he is too afraid to stop me!"  
  
Yohei looked at Kagome, who was trembeling with fear.  
  
"You haven't heard the rumors have you?" he said, grabbing her by the shoulders, "How I use women to my pleasure? Break their souls and devour them? Making them my puppets?"  
  
Kagome sat frozen in his grip. His words, still echoing in her mind. His sudden outburst had (if possible) frightened her even more. She was helpless against Yohei tied up like this. She still said nothing, but only out of fear.  
  
"And now," Yohei raised her by the shoulders, "Let us begin..."  
  
**INU-YASHA**   
  
_'How could I have been so stupid?'_ Inu-Yasha thought as he darted through the trees.  
  
He dodged small obsatcles, and jumped up to the surface from time to time. The branches cut his face here and there, the small little pricks of blood, dribbling down to his mouth. His imagination was going wild. The youkai dead at his feet. (which wore Sessho-maru's face)  
  
He stopped, and smelt the air again. Yup, it was there, faintly, but there.  
  
_'How could I have been so stupid?'_ he thought again.  
  
Kagome's scent.  
  
He had been so busy freeting baout this new youkai not having a scent, that he had completely forgot about Kagome's. It was very distinct for him, and he had caught it almost instantly when he started.  
  
The others had wanted to come, but Inu-Yasha had flat out refused, telling them that their scents would only confuse him, blocking out Kagome's.  
  
Liar.  
  
The trees had begun to grow closer, more branches and leaves on them, blocking out the sun. It was dark, but with his golden cat like eyes, there was no problem.  
  
Her scent was getting stronger.

* * *

Ok you guys, this is where the warning comes up!!! This next thing is a little rated R plus1 Something ALMOST happens to Kagome, and as you've probably figured out, it involves Yohei. Basically rape, so, if you still want to read on...read on!

* * *

**KAGOME**  
  
His blue eyes were cold hard and dangerous. Yohei slid a long delicate finger across her jaw line.  
  
"My sweet soul must have a name. What may it be?" he finished, playing with the ends of her hair.  
  
Kagome kept silent, but struggled against her remaining retraints. He had unties her feet, now only her hands were tied. Running was usless, she had tried it, and had ended up back at the clearing where Yohei had taken her. He seemed to enjoy watching her in distress.  
  
Her silence had obviously made him angry, because her tugged her hair slightly.  
  
"It would be wise to answer someone when they have asked you something." and Yohei pulled her hair.  
  
Her head jerked back, tears sprang into her eyes and she gasped.Yohei took advantage of her open mouth in kissing her, hard. Kagome pulled away, tears prickling the corners of her eyes.  
  
"Please.......don't..." she took a step back and stumbled, landing on the ground.  
  
In an instant, Yohei was on her, pinning her to the ground.  
  
"You are the miko I was sent to look for, are you not?" he smiled wickedly.  
  
He kissed her again, with more force. He then moved down, kissing her neck. His hand was suddenly on her leg. He started right above her knee, and moved up slowly.  
  
Kagome squirmed, trying to get his hand off her leg, and his lips off her neck. He applied pressure to her leg, keeping her down but she continued to struggle. He squeezed her leg, cutting them.  
  
"Inu-Yasha!" she screamed desperetly.  
  
She knew he wouldn't come, he didn't know where she was.   
  
Yohei laughed wickedly at her. He had managed to cut her shirt open, leaving her with her bra exposed to him. Yohei kissed her neck again, then went even lower to the spot between her breasts.  
  
Kagome cried Inu-Yasha's name out again.  
  
The hand on her leg moved up again, reaching her thigh. Yohei caressed her slightly, then began to move to her inner thigh. Kagome struggled against him again, pleading for him to stop, but he was there.  
  
"YOU BASTARD! GET THE FUCK OFF OF HER!" Inu-Yasha yelled, tearing off Yohei.  
  
**INU-YASHA**  
  
The youkai stared at him. He reminded him very much of Sesso-maru.  
  
"You bastard." Inu-Yasha said, unsheathing Tetsusaiga.  
  
"Is the little hanyou mad?" Yohei mocked him, "I was only have a little fun."  
  
"Fuck you!" Inu-Yasha jumped and raised the Tetsusaiga.  
  
He brought it down, full force, intent on slicing the youkai in two. Yohei managed to move just in time, but his shoulder was now grazed.  
  
"You little fiend!" Yohei screamed at him.  
  
He quickly appeared behind Inu-Yasha. Sensing the youkai behind him, Inu-Yasha turned around, ready to strike. But Yohei was faster, as soon as Inu-Yasha turned, he elbowed him in the neck. Inu-Yasha fell back to the ground. He rolled over and began to get up, when two black booted feet came into his line of vision. One came up and kicked him hard in the face.  
  
"Shit." he muttered, and the youaki disapeared.  
  
He got up and looked around. Yohei was standing near Kagome. Running, he swung Tetsusaiga again, this time, cutting Yohei's arm. Before Inu-Yasha could move, Yohei, with a pissed look on his face, round housed him, sending him sprawling to the ground.  
  
Standing up, he quickly grabbed the youkai, and slammed him into a tree, he sent Tetsusaiga flying at him. But he disapeared again.  
  
Tetsusaiga was stuck, no matter how hard he pulled, he couldn't get it out of the tree's thick bark.  
  
"No! Please!" Kagome screamed.  
  
Inu-Yasha whirled around.  
  
Yohei had riped of her skirt. Kagome was kicking at him, but he held her down with ease, and he was now straddling her.  
  
Abandoning Tetsusaiga, he ran towards the youkai to protect his Kagome, his mate.  
  
As he ran, all thoughts, least one, left his mind. His vision was clouded over with red. One word repeated itself over and over again. An order throughout his body. Anger flared inside him, sending him running faster, the one word, the one thought.  
  
_**Kill.**_

* * *

I dunno, but that chapter seemed a little short to me. But that could be because _I'm_ writing it. Ok, well, R&R plz!! No flames plz!! 


	8. Chapter Eight

**Disclaimer:** Inu-Yasha doesn't belong to me, Yohei does.  
  
**Author's Note:** Thanx to everyone who has reviewed my story so far! (only posting signed reviews, sorry to those anon ones!!)  
  
Sesshies Girl  
  
inu's blood  
  
Chibi-Kerochan  
  
Kagome-Miko2004  
  
kawaii doggie ears  
  
P-Chan Lova026

Carly K  
  
Now on with the fic!!!

* * *

**KAGOME**  
  
Her eyes widend as she saw Inu-Yasha change in front of her.  
  
His iris's disapeared, replaced by blue ones. The whites of his eyes turned red. Two purple tiger marks appeared on either side of his face, and his claws and fangs gew longer, sharper.  
  
Yohei was to busy looking at her to notice. By the time he did notice, it was too late to do anything at all.  
  
Inu-Yasha rammed into Yohei with his shoulder, crashing him into a tree. Enraged, Yohei ran towards Inu-Yasha, disapeared half-way, then slammed down on him.  
  
"You smell different, young hanyou." Yohei stood on his chest, looking down at him.  
  
Inu-Yasha snarled and grabbed Yohei's braid. He yanked him down, at the same time, he thrust his fist upwards, making it connect with the other youkai's face.  
  
Yohei stumbled backwards.  
  
"Fool," he whispered dangerously, wiping the blood from his nose and lip, "You do not seem to know what I am capable of."   
  
He plucked a small round bead from his waist and tugged it, creating a long black staff. He stuck it in the ground.  
  
"Taiji!" he yelled.  
  
A black light, from the ground seemed to engulf him. Black and purple sparks danced on the ground, spreading themselves from the light. Inu-Yasha being closer, got the effect first.  
  
Falling to his knees, Inu-Yasha threw his head back and howled. Kagome pushed herself up agaisnt the tree, dreading the impact of those sparks on her.  
  
They circled around her, creating a swirl before connecting in the middle. Pain shot through her. It moved along with her blood. The pain seemed to be emminating from her chest, flowing through her arms and legs. She cried out and squeezed her eyes shut from the pain.  
  
As suddenly as it had begun, it stopped.  
  
Kagome opened her eyes. Inu-Yasha was holding the staff Yohei had. Purple sparks ran up his arms. Snarling, he swung it, sending Yohei crashing into a rock.  
  
The youkai surged towards Inu-Yasha, kneeing him in the gut. Inu-Yasha fell on all fours, and let the staff go. It rolled to Yohei's feet.  
  
"You're nothing but a worthless half-breed." he spat.  
  
He picked him up over his head and hurled him to the ground, landing next to Kagome.  
  
His eyes were dazed, but he was still in his full youkai form. He blinked, his eyes focused, but not on her. He pushed himself, growling, he continued to fight.  
  
_'He didn't recognize me. He didn't know who I was.'_ Kagome thought, watching the two dodge eachother's attacks.  
  
Inu-Yasha fell to the ground as Yohei struck down with the staff again. Leaping into the air, Inu-Yasha seemed to disapear, then landed behind the youkai. He grabbed his arm, and pulled back. A sickening snap was heard.  
  
"Why won't you just die!" Yohei screamed at his, holding his broken arm.  
  
The staff fell to the ground. Inu-Yasha quickly grabbed it and rammed it through Yohei's body.  
  
The youkai stood there, stunned. He reached down to the staff, attempting to pull it out. The black and purple sparks flew everywhere, burning his body. Blood flew from him. Eyes unfocused, he fell to the ground.  
  
"Y-you little-!" Yohei coughed up blood, "You're o-only.....a h-hanyou...." blood flowed freely from his mouth.  
  
Inu-Yasha snarled, looking down at the dead youkai. In a flash, he severed Yohei's head.  
  
Inu-Yasha turned around, his attention on Kagome. He licked the blood from his fingers. He came and stood next to her, a hungry look in his eyes.  
  
Kagome drew in a shuddering breath as he knelt down beside her. She moved away from the tree behind her and tried to stand up.  
  
"Kya!" she yelped as Inu-Yasha slammed her back down.  
  
He gripped her shoulders, his claws biting into her skin, his knees on either sides of her hips. Still gripping her shoulders, Inu-Yasha began to smell her. Kagome was aware of two puddles of blood from her shoulders.   
  
She tried to move again.  
  
Inu-Yasha tightened his hold on her and growled deep in his throat.  
  
"Inu-Yasha...stop." Kagome whimpered.  
  
For the first time since transforming, he spoke.  
  
"You're my mate. The bitch listens to the male." his voice was hoarse, "You smell of him." he looked over to the decapitated youkai.  
  
Kagome squirmed in the uncomfotable position she was in, her hands dug into her back. Inu-Yasha snarled at her. But then again, he wasn't entirely satisfied when she stopped moving.  
  
"You're too submissive, you've been with him." he looked back at the youaki, before turning his eyes on her.  
  
Three scratches appeared on her chest, Kagome looked up at Inu-Yasha, horrified.  
  
Drip, drip.  
  
Two drops of the crimson liquid fell onto her face from his upraised hand. One drop slid to her lips. She closed her mouth tightly as to not taste it.  
  
Inu-Yasha kissed her hungrily, licking up the blood, cutting her lips with his fangs. He held her face tightly, his claws making deep gashes in her cheeks. Breaking away from her, Kagome saw his eyes travel down her body.  
  
With one quick flick, her bra was cut. His hand reached down to open it.  
  
"Inu-Yasha...." Kagome whispered, a tear rolling down the side of her face, " Osuwari."  
  
The prayer beads around Inu-Yasha's neck glowed, then pulled him to the ground. Luckily, his face laded right beside hers. His body pressed down, knocking the wind out of her. Her hands tied behind were pushed into her back more forcefully. Then all was still.  
  
Kagome turned her body slightly, buried her face in Inu-Yasha's neck, and cried.

* * *

That should satisfy some hentais out there!! ;) This is one of the shortest chapters I've written. I've realized, it seems as if I'm picking on Kagome.......XP Well, I'm not posting another chapter until I have 6 more reviews, alright? Now plz R&R and no flames!! -.-;; Arigato!! 


	9. Chapter Nine

**Disclaimer:** Well, since Yohei is now dead.......I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!!!! _-Sobs uncontrolably in the corner-  
_  
**Author's Note:** o.o -.- O.O I got reviews!!!! You love me!! You really love me!!.......or you know, the story. Thank you for waiting this long!! I had soo much fun camping. We went out for a walk at night, like at 10:something, and I got the hell scared out of me! XP Well, on with the fic!!! Thanx for reviews:  
  
Inuyashaluva245: Ok, thanx.  
  
JadedDemon: Thanx.  
  
xHikari-808x: Thanx for forgiving me!!  
  
El Hanyou Americano: Oh, there will be ;)  
  
Sango-the-darkwindwarrior: Unfortunatly, I don't have a laptop XP  
  
Sarah: Thanx  
  
firefairy: Here's the fic!  
  
inu-chans girl: Thanx for the compliment.  
  
Little Karma: Thanx for adding me!

* * *

****

**INU-YASHA**  
  
"Kagome! Dammnit, why did you-?" Inu-Yasha stopped.  
  
He was on top of Kagome.  
  
The smell of blood and tears hung heavily in the air.  
  
And his mouth tasted of her blood.  
  
"Kagome?" he said quietly, raising his head.  
  
Her lips, cheeks, chest and shoulders were all bleeding. Just past her was a headless youaki, a pole rammed through him, surrounded by his blood.  
  
That's when he realized Kagome was practically naked, and also surrounded by a small puddle of blood. Her own.  
  
He stood up, shocked with what was around them and by Kagome's state. He helped her up gingerly. He cut her restraints, then wrapped his haori around her. He held her.  
  
"What happened?" Inu-Yasha whispered.  
  
"Y-you killed him." Kagome, whispered back. She was shaking, but not because she was cold.  
  
The smell of fear radiated of off her. After a few seconds of silence....  
  
"I was so scared!" Kagome cried wrapping her arms around him.  
  
She held to his shirt and kept crying. Confused, Inu-Yasha held on to her. After awhile, he pushed her back slightly. He looked at the three scratches, visible from underneath the haori. It was the punishement given to most females when they disobeyed.  
  
He gaze trailed up to her eyes, which were brimming with tears.  
  
"Did I do that to you?"  
  
Kagome stiffened.  
  
"Did I?" he asked again.  
  
Kagome looked away from his eyes, finding his prayer beads very interesting. The smell of fear, changed to nervousness. That answered his question.  
  
But what had he done? Did he.....?  
  
"Kagome," he said raising her chin," What did I do?"  
  
Kagome continued to finger the prayer beads around his neck. She had been so scared, and now so nervous. Why?  
  
"Kagome, tell me please, what did I do?" he now asked with a bit of urgency.  
  
Kagome shook against him, breating in shallow breaths. She had stopped playing with his beads, and was now clutching on to him. She sniffed, and wiped a tear away from her face, smearing the blood on her cheek.  
  
"Nothing," she finally whispered, "You did nothing."  
  
_'Don't lie to me, Kagome. Please don't lie to me._' he thought to himself. He wouldn't pressure her to tell him, not now. She'd been through to much.  
  
So he picked her up, and made his way back.  
  
###  
  
She'd been avoiding him. Completely, and utterly avoiding him.  
  
He knew he had hurt her, but he didn't know how far he had gone.  
  
Kagome had spoken to Sango, telling the taijiya that it would be better to wait awhile before going back to her home. Her mother wouldn't be too happy about her injurys.  
  
Later that night, Inu-Yasha sat outside of the hut. As not to disturb Kagome.  
  
"What do you want?" he growled quietly, catching Miroku's scent.  
  
The houshi came and sat next to him. Inu-Yasha stared up at the moon. Judging by it, there were four more weeks until he would be human. Miroku cleared his throat, as he fought to find the right words.  
  
"Why is Kagome-sama afraid of you?" he asked.  
  
Inu-Yasha flinched.  
  
Kagome was afraid of him. The reason known only to her, and probably now Sango.  
  
"She won't say." Inu-Yasha whispered, lowering his head.  
  
"What do you mean?" Miroku asked, looking slightly bemused.  
  
Inu-Yasha took a deep breath and sighed. He waited a few moments before looking back up at the moon and telling the houshi everything he remebered, up until then.  
  
"She was almost enirely nude?" Miroku asked, "And you saw her?" he added impressed.  
  
"I was ontop of her," Inu-Yasha growled dangerously, "And let's try to keep this conversation clean."  
  
"Uh, yes right, of course," Miroku coughed, "Do you suppose Sango knows what happened?"  
  
"I don't doubt it." he grumbled.  
  
**KAGOME**  
  
"...and please, promise me you won't tell." Kagome finished.  
  
She had just told Sango everything. From when she was kidnapped, to now. Sango had listened attentivly, and had given her firend a hug when she was done, comforting her.  
  
"I promise, I will not tell." Sango whispered to her.  
  
They sat in silence for awhile, watching the fire crackle. Then there was a sudden rustle of noise, and the flap opened. Both girls started, but there was nothing there.  
  
"Only the wind," Sango breathed, then turned her attention back to Kagome, "Does he know?"  
  
Kagome shook her head, "No, he doesn't know. I don't want him to...I can't even face him! It's not because I'm afraid of him," she said quickly at the look Sango gave her, "It's becaue, if I see him again.....if he asks me......I just can't lie to him, Sango-chan!  
  
"He would hate himslef if he found out! He would feel like a threat to himself, I know it, and that's-."  
  
Sango held a hand up to silence her.  
  
"Quiet," she said, "I think they're arguing."  
  
From outside, they could hear Shippo and Inu-Yasha yelling.  
  
"You know what you did!" Shippo yelled.  
  
"For the last time kit! **She. Won't. Tell.** **ME**!" Inu-Yasha yelled back.  
  
"I was in there Inu-Yasha!" Shippo was on the point of tears, "I heard everything! How can you not know about something that bad?"  
  
Shippo continued telling Inu-Yasha off.  
  
"He's going to tell him." Kagome stood up, "He's going to tell him."  
  
She shoved on her shoes and ran outside.  
  
Inu-Yasha was holding Shippo up by the tail, "What did I do?" he growled.  
  
"I hate you! You bastard! You're supposed t protect her!" Shippo screamed at him, wriggling around, trying to get to the ground.  
  
"If you know, why don't you tell me?! What did I do?" he growled again.  
  
"You almost raped her, you bastard! You almsot raped her!" Shippo yelled, tears running down his face.  
  
Kagome stopped two feet way. She watched as Shippo bit Inu-Yasha's hand, and dropped to the ground. Inu-Yasha fell to his knees and stared down at his hands, as though disgusted.  
  
"I-I....I almost.....b-but......Kagome would have.....I...no-I..." his head jerked in her direction.  
  
Kagome took a step forward.  
  
"Don't come near me." he whispered, backing away.  
  
But Kagome took a step, and another, and another, until he was within arms length.  
  
His eyes were full of unshead tears.  
  
Kagome searched his eyes. She found fear and anger. He was afraid he'd hurt her again, and angry at himself for letting it happen in the first place, which was exactly how she didn't want him to feel.  
  
"_I hate you_." Shippo snarled suddenly, making her jump.  
  
"I hate you." Shippo repeated, walking towards Inu-Yasha, "I hate you. I hate you. I hate you! I hate you! Kagome would be safer if you were gone! I hate you!"  
  
"Shippo, don't say that! It isn't true!" Kagome picked him up, trying to mend what he had done.  
  
Inu-Yasha stood where he was, his head down, the wind blowing his tendrils of silver hair around him. Kagome watched him.  
  
"Yes it is." he told her turning.  
  
Without another word, he shot into the air.  
  
_'Yes it is,'_ the words echoed in Kagome's mind, _'Yes it is.'_

_

* * *

_Thank you for sticking with me this long!! It's good to know you all forgive me for not updating!! R&R, and plz no flames. 


	10. Chapter Ten

**Disclaimer:** Inu-Yasha belongs to Takahashi Rumiko, and I still don't own anything, but this story. **IT WAS MY IDEA FIRST!! AH HAH HAH HAH HAH!!!!!!!!** _-cough cough-_

**Author's Note:** Have any of you ever seen the second Inu-Yasha movie? So awseom!!! I cried like twice!!!.......but that may also be because I'm a sap for those two.....Inu-Yasha and Kagome that is. Anyways, you have to go out and get that movie! Although, I'm not too happy about what Inu says at the very, very end, after all the credits.....THEY HAD A CHANCE :'( By the way, thanx for the reviews:

inu-chans girl: Don't worry, this chapter is alot longer than the last one.

Little Karma: Thank you sooo much!!!!!!!

El Hanyou Americano: Thank you sooo much too!!!

firefairy: lol, sorry for being a meany, but here's the next chapter so......HA! Now you have to review!

Miss Kagosha: Arigato.

DemonJon15: Thank you.

EmChi: This chapter kinda goes into that.

P-Chan Lova026: More emotion's on the way!!

Thank you everyone who reviewed, you know you're the reason I'm writing this. You guys are sooo nice _-tear-_

* * *

**KAGOME**

"Miss Hgurashi, are you paying attention?" the teacher called, interrupting her thoughts.

"Huh?" Kagome's elbow slid off her desk, "Oh, sumimasen Sensei, gomen ne." _(Excuse me/ pardon me teacher, I'm sorry-b.l)_

"Can you answer the question on the board?" the teacher motioned towards the equation scribbled onto the black wall.

"Ah.....juugoyon."(_54-b.l)_ she finally answered.

"Very good. But I would appreciate it if you paid attention in my class, Miss Higurashi."

"Hai, Sensei."(_yes teacher-b.l)_

It was only the beggining of the last class, and already she was spacing out. The teacher continued on with the lesson. But the rest of the day passed in a blur. She was still in a sort of trance as school ended.

"Kagome-chan!" Eri poked her.

"Eh?" Kagome looked around.

The bell had just sounded.

"Rise," said the teacher, "and bow."

###

"Hellooo? Kagome chan? Earth to Kagome-chan!!!!" Ayumi called as her friends caught up with her.

She was on her way home, and had too much on her mind.

"Huh? Oh hi you guys." Kagome smiled.

"What's wrong? You've been spacing out lately, and......" Yuka stared at her, finally having a good look at Kagome's face, "Oh Kami-sama Kagome-chan! What happened to your face?!"

Kagome sighed. She had gone over this story with her jii-chan before coming to school that morning. Her mother didn't want her to go to school, too many people would ask questions. So they had come up with this:

"Yesterday, I woke up and I was really thirsty. So I went to the kitchen to get myself some water. When I was going back up the stairs, I had another one of my fainting spells. When I woke up, I was surrounded by broken glass and I was on the floor." Kagome finished with an almost bored voice.

Her friends stared at her, shocked.

"Kagome-chan, you have to start taking it easy, you hear?" Ayumi lightly patted her shoulder, as if she would break.

_'My friends are so gullible.'_ Kagome laughed inwardly.

They decided on walking her the rest of the way home, just in case she had another one of her 'fainting spells'. They talked about everything. Getting Kagome catched up on all the latest things, from movies, to music, to clothes.

"So....Kagome-chan....what ever happened to that two-timing boyfriend of yours?" Yuka asked.

Kagome stopped walking, but her friends kept going, not realizing that she had stopped.

_(Flashback)_

"Yes it is," he had said.

Inu-Yasha turned and shot into the air.

Kagome let go of Shippo who was still crying, and ran after Inu-Yasha.

She could see him in the sky, zooming ahead. He headed in the direction of the thick forest, Kagome plunged in after him.

"Inu-Yasha! Inu-Yasha wait! I-nu-Ya-shaa!" she cried.

She kept running, her legs began to burn. She was straining herself to keep up, but his figure kept getting smaller and smaller. She drew in a breath, a stitch in her side suddenly giving a painful jolt. Kagome stepped on a rock, which moved underneath the pressure, sending her crashing to the ground, into a bush.

She scrambled back up and looked at the sky.

He was gone.

Inu-Yasha was really gone.

She sat there, just staring up at the sky, not being able to believe that Inu-Yasha was really gone. Finally, she stood up.

She went back to Sango, Miroku and Kaede, defeated. Looking miserable. She took her things and told them she was going home.

"K-Kagome, are you g-going t-t-to be alright?" Shippo sniffed.

Kagome just smiled and placed a hand on the kit's head.

###

Kagome stood by the well, looking around. _'Please let him be here.'_ she silently prayed.

"Inu-Yasha?" she whispered, "Are you here? Inu-Yasha? Come out, Inu-Yasha." she looked around again. _'Maybe he didn't hear me.'_

"Inu-Yasha?" she said a little louder, "Please, Inu-Yasha, come out. Inu-Yasha? Please!" tears began to work their way down her face, "Please Inu-Yasha! I-I forgive you! It wasn't your fault! I forgive you! Please Inu-Yasha." she whispered the last part."....please."

_(End Flashback)_

"Kagome-chan, what's wrong?" Eri was standing in front of her, "Are you ok?" her eyes were wide.

"Why are you crying, Kagome-chan?" Ayumi said appearing at her left.

Kagome put her hand to her face, and sure enough, her cheeks were damp from tears. She wiped them away with the back of her hand.

"Ano....right, I'll walk myself from here." she began to walk away.

"Are you sure Kagome-chan?" Yuka looked doubtful.

"Yes, I'm sure! I'll you tomorrow!" Kagome said, now walking backwards, waving goodbye.

"Ja....Kagome-chan?" Eri called.

"No really! I'll walk myself!" Kagome continued walking backwards.

"Watch out!" all three of them yelled.

Too late Kagome stopped to turn around. She smacked right into something solid and warm. Her first reaction was thinking it was Inu-Yasha. But no, Inu-Yasha was much more solid than whatever she had walked into.

"Hey, Higurashi!" Houjou said, putting his best smile on, "How are you?"

"Ja, I'm fine thank you." Kagome looked down at her shoes.

"Heh, ano...well....I was wondering if you would like to go to the movies with me this Sunday?" he looked at her expectantly.

"Well, Houjou-kun, you see-ah!" Kagome started as her friends dragged her away.

"Kagome-chan, you have to say yes!" Yuka shrieked.

"You have to, Kagome-chan!" Ayumi encouraged.

Eri stood there, fidgeting.

"But, you guys, doesn't Kagome-chan already have a boyfriend?"

"Oh ya," they chorused, "the boyfriend." and they let her go.

"But you could have said yes!" Kagome heard Ayumi sigh.

Righting herself, she walked back up to Hojou.

"Houjou-kun, I'm sorry. I can't go with you to the movies." Kagome looked at the ground blushing furiously at turning **the** Houjou down.

She looked up at him when he began to talk.

"Oh, that's ok. Maybe we could go some other time? Like next week? Or are you busy then too?" Houjou looked discouraged.

_'Man, this guy doesn't know when to give up.'_ Kagome thought to herself. "Houjou-kun, the truth is, I already have-." she stopped.

Something red had darted through the trees. It had looked like Inu-Yasha's kimono.

Kagome ran past a bewildered Houjou, towards the trees. She was positive that it was Inu-Yasha, it had to be him. He was always there when she talked to Houjou, he usually threatened to hurt him if he hung around her. He was always there to-

It wasn't him. Kagome stared at the red kit that had gotten stuck in the tree. _'Where are you Inu-Yasha? Where are you?'_

Without saying another word to Houjou or her friends, she made her way back home.

**INU-YASHA**

"She almost saw me." Inu-Yasha whispered to himself.

He sat perched up in a tree, hidden behind branches. Kagome had come so close to seeing him there. Thankfully (and ironically), there had been a kite to cover up his sloppy spying skills.

It was better to protect her without her knowing. It was better to protect her from far away.

But seeing her talk to that human boy really made his blood boil. And the worse thing was: He couldn't do anything about it. He clutched his Tetsusaiga, willing himself to calm down. With it by his side, he knew nothing could happen.

A cold hand squeezed his heart at the memory....

_(Flashback)_

"Yes it is." he remembered whispering.

He also remembered the look of hurt and despair that flashed across Kagome's face before he had turned and left. It would be safer if he wasn't with her.

"Inu-Yasha! Inu-Yasha wait! I-nu-Ya-shaa!" he heard Kagome's voice as she spead after him.

He could smell her anxiety, he could here her draw in jagged breaths, something obviously hurting her. He heard her fall, but he didn't stop.

Instead he shut his eyes and ignored Kagome. When he opened them, he realized he was far away. Far from Kaede's village.

Then he spotted a lake. He jumped in, making alot of noise. He scared a few animals that were near by, but he didn't care. He had never felt so unclean in his life.

Inu-Yasha tried desperatly to wash away the smell of Kagome's blood on from his body. But not her scent. _'Gods, don't let her scent leave me. Just the smell of her blood, but not her the smell of her skin.'_

He remembered the few moments they had spent in the hut, right before the kitsune had interrupted them.

Kagome's skin had been so soft, her lips had been so hungry and wanting. He had pulled her closer, feeling her against him.

That had been on her own free will.

But what he had done......He had almost taken away her innocence.

"Kuso!"(_Damn/damnit-b.l)_ he yelled, dunking his head in the water.

The coolness seemed to clear his mind. He would protect her from a distance.

###

He followed her to the well and watched her, she looked around. _'Why isn't she going down?'_

"Inu-Yasha?" he heard her whisper, "Are you here? Inu-Yasha? Come out, Inu-Yasha." she looked around again. "Inu-Yasha?" she said a little louder, "Please, Inu-Yasha, come out. Inu-Yasha? Please!" the smell of tears began to fill the air, "Please Inu-Yasha! I-I forgive you! It wasn't your fault! I forgive you! Please Inu-Yasha." she whispered the last part."....please."

_'Stay where you are,'_ he ordered himself, _'Stay-where-you-are.'_

_(End Flashback)_

Inu-Yasha decided to follow her home.

He watched her go into her room and watched as she lay on her bed from a tree, hidden from her.

He jumped when he saw Kagome throw something at the wall.

It was a book. Followed by another. Then by her clock, a pillow, a doll, and finally the container with the shikon no kakera.

Kagome was now in the middle of her room, fully visible to Inu-Yasha, crying, shaking, and obviously furious.

He wished desperatly he could go and console her, but thought against it. Something inside him twinged as he watched her.

Every youkai instinct he had screamed at him to go to her. To go comfort his mate, to make her feel better.

But he again, stayed where he was.

**KAGOME**

It had been two weeks since he had left.

Kagome carried on as if everything was normal.

She would keep up a strong front in the morning, but would slowly crumble as night approached, finally breaking down when everyone slept.

As if sensing her mood, Miroku, Sango, Shippo and even Kirara had all avoided anything to do with Inu-Yasha.

Shippo was in peices, he had no idea his outburst would have caused Kagome so much pain.

Kagome swung her legs over the rim of the well to go back home. She sat there, letting the wind blow her hair out of her face, when she saw it.

A flash of silver and red.

Her heart began to beat faster as she stared at the spot where movement had been. She waited with bated breath.

Finally, Kagome gave into the fact that it was just her imagination playing tricks on her...like it had been. She jumped down.

**INU-YASHA**

He followed Kagome home, like he had been for the last two weeks.

This was slowly killing him, emotionally that is.

The group had stayed strong. Already they had aquired two jewel shards without him.

It was noticable that their group had weakened with the departure of the hanyou, but they stayed strong.

Everynight, Inu-Yasha could hear Kagome break down silently, crying, whispering his name. It was pure torture not to be able to protect her, when he was protecting her from himself.

He tried the best he could to defeat all the obstacles in their way. He killed all the youkai before the gang reached where it was waiting.

Inu-Yasha hated to admit it, but he missed them. All of them. Although Kaogme was only a few feet away from him, he missed her the most.

"Keh. Emotions. Eomtions are only for humans. The weak minded." he whispered.

"Stop damnit!" he quickly scolded himself, "Gods, I sound like Sessho-maru!" he shivered at the mere thought.

Inu-Yasha watched Kagome's oyaji and otoutou_(little bro-b.l)_ leave, followed a few minutes later by her jii-chan.

He watched as she opened the door to her room and close it quietly behind her. She leaned against it, her eyes closed and hugging herself. She bit her lower lip, breathed out a shuddering sigh, and sat down at her desk. Then, she began to write something. What had she called it? Homework? Yes, no doubt that was what she was doing.

After awhile, she pushed a button on top of a box. A melody sounded from her room. She stood up and began to put her things away, humming to the music.

After tucking everything into place, Kagome began to dance to the music.

Inu-Yasha watched, transfixed.

He watched the way her hair danced in the light, swirling around her pale arms. He watched the way her hips as she moved them from side to side, watched every curve in her body move in time with the music.

Something from deep inside him began to react. At first, the thing was a quiet nagging in the back of his mind, keeping him from watching his Kagome. But soon, it rose up to the surface, impossible to ignore.

Mate.

He stood where he was on the tree, still watching Kagome's tantalizing movements, deciding whether or not to listen to this insticnt, when the music stopped, as did Kagome.

She giggled, obviously embaressed at her little private dance.

But Inu-Yasha wanted her to keep moving. He now wanted to move with her. Wanted to feel her curves beneath his hands, feel her move against him, wanted her scent to be all over him, to bond as one.

Before he knew what he was doing, he was at her window. He opened it and stepped before her.

Amber eyes met shocked brown ones.

"Inu-Yasha!" Kagome gasped running forwards and throwing her arms around him.

Inu-Yasha looked down at her a moment.

He caught her motuh in a kiss, enjoying the feel of her soft lips. Kagome gasped, well would have if he wasn't kissing her. He licked her lips, asking for entrance, and she opened willingly. He explored her mouth, every nook. He began playing with her tounge, savouring her taste, memorizing it. Inu-Yasha deepend the kiss, holding her against him, feeling her warmth all around him.

Inu-Yasha broke the kiss, breathing heavely, looking down at Kagome who was blushing madly. As soon as he had enough oxygene, he kissed her again. Kagome ran her fingers through his hair, stopping at his ear, slowly massaging it, letting the softness slip through her fingers. A vibration went through Inu-Yasha's body as he began to purr.

"You...purr?" Kagome asked breathlessly, pulling away.

To answer her, Inu-Yasha held her closer and purred a little louder, letting the vibration go throughout her body.

A small moan escaped her lips. Inu-Yasha began to trail kisses down her neck, nipping lighlty at her skin, licking the small wounds he left behind.

He hadn't realized they were moving until he felt a small resistance when Kagome's legs hit her mattress. He broke away from her.

_'What am I doing? I could hurt her again.'_

"Inu-Yasha," Kagome placed her hand on his arm, "I forgive you."

Inu-Yasha looked into her sparkiling brown eyes. He suddenly grabbed her and kissed her again, softly at first. Then he kissed her harder, more wanting, he ran his hands over her curves, then he slowly eased her onto the bed.

* * *

OW!!!!!! -_gets hit with a book_- Sorry, I know, I'm a tease!! But the faster you review, the faster I update!! -_dodges another flying book_- no flames plz!!! **Wait!** I'll make you a deal. I'll update if I get 10 more reviews!!!!!! until then -; don't hurt me. 


	11. Chapter Eleven

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha, Rumiko Takahashi does, and I don't think she would write a chapter like this.

Author's Note: Wow, you guys really wanted this chapter! I had to hurry and write it as fast as I could...but I have siblings sooo...ya... Man, you guys are such hentais! I can't believe you're reading this! You might as well call yourselves Miroku! Wait...wait...wait, I'm the one writing this, so that must make me worse than you! Ok, I won't tell if you won't!

Review time:

Sarah: Sorry I forgot to put your review up last time, and I'm also sorry that chapter 11 didn't show up. But you obviously read it, I mean, how else could you say if it was good or not?

Saikoubi Sama: You know, you're kinda scary...heh, heh

inu-chans girl: Thanx for encouraging ppl. Got me to update faster!

inu's blood: Gomen ne! I'm soo sorry! How can I be so cruel?! Why did God make me like this!?-cries- Wait, you started school already? Those bastards at the school board...unless you like school.

Dayonna: YUP! :D

firefairy: Thanx for reviewing.

Twinkie: Ah! Not pillows! I bruise like a peach!

Little Karma: Aww, you're making me blush.

WhiteFang: Sorry, but I love to see you guys squirm.

shipougirl: Like I said, I love to see you guys squirm, but please forgive me!

essis: Arigato!

El Hanyou Americano: You ppl are way too nice.

zan118: Arigato.

Miss Kagosha: And here it is!

crazy-inu-chick: You are reviewer number 59!

You guys! You make me feel so loved! And remember more reviews, more chapters!

WARNING: This whole chapter is lemon, very strong sexual content, and if you don't like those, just skip to the very last two lines on this chapter. You have been warned, I am very descriptive.

KAGOME/INU-YASHA

'I can't believe I'm doing this...I can't believe she's letting me.' he thought as he trailed kisses down her neck.

Kagome ran her hand down his back, feeling his lean muscles beneath her fingertips, getting a moan out of him.

Instead of unbuttoning her shirt, Inu-Yasha merely ripped in open, sending a few buttons flying out in different directions.

Kagome giggled, feeling giddy at his choice of action.

He fumbled with her bra clasp, but in the end cut it. He lowered his head to her chest, and teased her with his toungue and teeth.

His toungue was like liquid fire on her skin. He gently nipped her. Kaogme moaned, biting her lip and screwing her eyes shut at the sensation he made her feel. She held his head in place, arching her back, not knowing why this simple action sent her to the border line of control.

Inu-Yasha pulled away from her with ease, and when Kagome opened her eyes, she saw he was bare for her to see. Her eyes flickered over his lean and bronze taned body.

Kagome, suddenly feeling very confident, pulled Inu-Yasha down, and brought him into a firey, passionate kiss. He tried as best as he could to keep control. If he lost it, he could whined up hurting her. The sounds Kagome was making, weren't helping in the least.

He broke away from her, and started to trail kisses down her neck again. Past her chest, and down her stomach. Her scent was sweet, and alluring, he had to follow it. It washed over him, getting every youkai instinct he had, to pay attention.

Inu-Yasha tore away her skirt, and the thin peice of fabric that was covering her from him. He lowered his head.

"Inu-Yasha!" Kagome gasped as the hanyou got to her sensitive area.

He licked her teasingly.

Kagome balled her hands ino fists, tightly holding onto the sheets beneath her.

Inu-Yasha continued his teasing attentions.

Kagome found his head with her hands and held him were he was, while raising her hips. But Inu-Yasha resisted her pushing, and held her hips down as he continued to taste her.

Kagome began to whimper with anicipation, her body shaking from the pleasure.

Inu-Yasha stopped and went back ontop of her, staring down at his beautiful Kagome. Her long ebony hair was strewn around her, her pale skin was so soft, there was a small sparkle in her chocolate brown eyes...he couldn't take it.

"Kagome, tell me-tell me you want to be mine-for always." he whispered, his voice strained as he fought to keep control.

"Forever." she whispered in return.

Inu-Yasha nuzzled her neck, holding her hand, "This might hurt." he whispered.

He moved her hair out of the way, and gently kissed the nape of her neck before biting her it. Kagome flinched, and squeezed his hand as the prick of pain he made, slowly faded to nothing.

Something inside her changed, she felt strangly, and oddly at peace. Nothing had ever made her feel like this. She felt...whole.

'I've marked her her,' Inu-Yasha thought, his heartbeat excellerating, 'She's mine.'

Inu-Yasha cleaned her wound, lightly licking her skin, sending involuntary shivers through Kagome. A heat began to grow from within her.

"I'm yours?" she panted.

"You're mine." he grinned, and straddled her legs.

Inu-Yasha then thrust inside her, but stopped before getting too deep. He eased himself out, before thrusting in again, breaking Kagome's maiden head.

He kissed her, and whispered soothing words to her as she cried out in pain. He simply held her, waiting for her to calm down. The girl was not used to this. When she finally did calm down, he thrust in his full length.

Kagome gasped as Inu-Yasha begun a steady rythm of pulling and pushing himself, in and out, feeling skin against skin. Soon, pain turned to pleasure, and she began to move her hips to his rythm.

She tangled her fingers in his long silvery hair, pulling him closer to her. Wanting as much contact as possible. She kissed him, letting his tounge roam her mouth.

He seemed to be in tune with her, moving a certain way when she merely thought of it. Holding, kissing and touching her in certain ways that she only reserved for fantasies.

Inu-Yasha changed his posistion, sitting Kagome on top of him. Firmly grabbing her hips, he pulled her down, he raised his waist to meet her in the middle at every pull. She placed her hands on his shoulders, leaning over him. Her breath came out in short pants.

Inu-Yasha grit his teeth together as he felt the need to claim her entire being, grow.

Something began to steadily build up inside Kagome. She groaned as Inu-Yasha's movements gathered speed and roughness. He went on relentlessly, pulling her down, harder and harder. Sweat ran down his arms as he held onto her hips. Sweat also dripped down his face, some no doubt being Kagome's.

She could feel him inside her, trying to get to her deepest core. He seemed to fill her completely.

The feeling got stronger, speeding up, making it's way to it's goal. And then she felt it, she was at the edge.

With one last thrust, Inu-Yasha sent her over.

"Inu-Yasha!" Kagome cried out, as her climax hit hard.

Electric heat formed between her legs, sparks danced behind her eyes, as her body spasmed with pleasure. Waves of ecsatsy, rushing over her.

Inu-Yasha flipped her onto her back, never pulling out, almost at his peak. He braced himself on his elbows, coming down on Kagome, as her climax died down.

After two more thrusts, he felt her contract around him. Inu-Yasha threw his head back and roared with pleasure. His youkai-half releasing it's cry with him. His thoughts somewhere along the lines of 'I've finally claimed her...she's finally mine.'

He knew there were now permanent nail marks on his back from were Kagome had clutched onto him, and probably bruises in between Kagome's legs.

After he had finished, Inu-Yasha buried his face in her neck, and held her, breathing in her scent that had now combined with his. They still had their own unique scents, yes, but now, they were one.

After a few minutes, he rolled off of her, pulling himself out. He carried Kagome to the bathroom, relieved no one was home.

Inu-Yasha took a cloth and turned on the tap, which he had learned to use from previous visits, wet the cloth, and carefully wiped the dried blood from Kagome's inner thighs, from when he had entered her. He brought her back to her room, found one of those underwear things she wore, and put it on her. He also found a small white shirt and slipped it over her head, the fabric hugging her form.

Inu-Yasha left her on the bed for a moment and went to go find something for himself. He rummaged around in her drawer until he found a pair of boxers.

Kagome watched him from half lidded eyes. The boxers were from a faze she had gone through, wanting to be tomboyish. She had bought many that had been too big for her.

Inu-Yasha came back and let himself sink into the comfortable sheets. He held Kagome in his arms. She kissed his neck, and nuzzled closer to him, loving his warmth.

Inu-Yasha breathed in again, the air had a musky smell. He waited until he was sure Kagome was asleep. He watched her chest rise and fall slowly, hearing her breathing regulate.

"I love you." he whispered.

The one thing he didn't know, was that Kagome heard him.

Awww! That was fluffy and lemony. It was...flumony! Best of both worlds! Well, plz review. I know this chapter is on a totally different website, but just go back, and review. No flames byt the way. If you read this chapter, and you don't like these type of fics...WHY DID YOU READ IT THEN?!


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the character's in Inu-Yasha.  
  
**Author's Note:** Where the hell have I been? First, I have the chapter ready, then the server here, breaks down, _then_ my computer erases half the story. Sorry about the lack of updates ppl. My chapters are going to get longer after this one. Ok, I won't waste any more time on the autor's note, just know that Inu-Yasha will seem a little OOC in this chapter, k? Review time!  
  
EmChi: Thanx :D  
  
DemonJon15: Thank you.  
  
Hopeformore: Yup, it's from RFR, I didn't think anybody would catch that.....  
  
Ginger: Grand? Really? Thanx.  
  
JadedDemon: Oh it's possible, it's verrrry possible!! Muah hah hah hah hah!  
  
lil qt kagome: Wow, thank you. -my biggest fan?-  
  
Sarah: Really? You think everyone liked it? Just read this and you'll find out pplz reactions!!! tee hee.  
  
clavira: The rape thing was supposed to be brutal, it shows how his youkai instincts react to her, how much both sides want her. In a good way, and bad.  
  
...:P: Thanx, but I hardly think I'm the master.  
  
dj: Np about the caps, it annoys most ppl, not me tho. Thanx.  
  
Sintar: I know, they took out the NC-17 rating a while back. But thanx for the compliment.  
  
NordicaVB: Thanx.  
  
crazy-inu-chick: Thanx a bunch!!  
  
I don't know what I'd do without you guys!! _-sniff sniff-_ You're just so _-sniff-_ nice! _-balls-_

* * *

**INU-YASHA**  
  
His ears perked up at the sound of something distant, sliding. He could hear quiet footsteps, not too far off.  
  
Inu-Yasha didn't want to move, he was too comfortable and too warm to move.  
  
A familiar scent tickled his nose as the footsteps began to draw nearer. His mind was still too groggy to register his surroundings. All he knew was that the woman he loved, and had chosen to become his mate, was snuggled right next to him.  
  
Kagome's back was to his front, her head pillowed on his shoulder. He could feel his arm wrapped protectivly around her waist, his hand slightly up her shirt, resting on her stomach.  
  
The scent grew stronger as he heard the footsteps on the other side of the wall. The door opened.......  
  
"Oh Kami-sama!" a woman shreiked, before there was a slight thump as something fell to the floor.  
  
Inu-Yasha's eyes snapped open as he sat up abrubtly. He looked down at the ground from where the door lay open.  
  
Kagome's mother had fainted.  
  
"Crap." he muttered, leaving Kagome's side to go tend to her mother.  
  
No sooner had he reached her crumpled figure, Kagome's ojiichan came bolting out of nowhere.  
  
"_Deeemon_!!" he cried, throwing paper wards at the hanyou, "Be gone, demon!!"  
  
He then noticed Mrs. Higurashi on th floor, "What have you done to her?!" he yelled, waving a broom stick at him wildly.  
  
"Cut it out old man!" Inu-Yasha growled, "I didn't do anything, she fainted."  
  
"Take that and be gone!" Kagome's ojiichan yelled as he continued throwing more wards at him.  
  
"Stop it!" Inu-Yasha growled again.  
  
"You demon! You foul beast! You-you....you're wearing Kagome's boxers......?" the old man looked confused, "You have defiled my mago!" he wailed_.(grandchild-b.l)_  
  
"Wha's goin' on?" came a small sleepy voice from behind Inu-Yasha.  
  
Kagome was awake. And no wonder, with all the noise they were making.  
  
"Kagome!" the old man ran to her side, "Are you alright? What did this-this _demon_ do to you?" he spat the word demon out in disgust, "Did he take advantage of you? Did he hurt you? Is there anything I can do? Don't worry, I'll get rid of him soon. Now let's just tend to your wounds. Do you have any? Did you struggle? How bad is it? Does it hurt? Where did he hurt you? Did he-?"  
  
"Jii-chan!" Kagome cried out angrily.  
  
The old man looked at Kagome, shocked that she would raise he voice to him.  
  
Inu-Yasha sighed, picked Kagome's ofukuro up, and followed his nose to the room where her scent was the thickest. He kicked the door open and brought her to the bed.  
  
As soon as he laid her down her bed, her eyes sprung open.  
  
She blinked, not knowing how she got to her room. Then she noticed the inu-hanyou staring at her....with no shirt....in her daughter's old boxers.  
  
Her hand shot out towards his head, and she firmly grabbed on to one of his ears. Still not letting go, she sat up.  
  
"Tell me, what exactly is your relationship with my daughter, Inu-Yasha?"  
  
Inu-Yasha winced. The tone in her voice was very icy, he had never heard it like that before, she was always very sweet and kind. He guessed he should have asked her permission to mate with Kagome. She was the girl's mother after all. Unfortunatly, it was too late to ask. He sighed, wondering if anything could possibly be worse than 'osuwari.'  
  
"Answer me, Inu-Yasha." she said, not raising her voice, but keeping it icy.  
  
She decided twisting his ear would get the answer out of him.  
  
Inu-Yasha started.  
  
It actually hurt.  
  
One look in her eyes told him he better answer her fast, and with the truth.  
  
He gently took her hand off of his ear, "Look, wen-." he stopped and started again, actually thinking for once.  
  
"Higurashi-sama," he looked at her, "I-that is Kagome and I have-a....ja..........we........ano......in my customs..............."  
  
_'Keh, customs? What customs?'_  
  
He wasn't going anywhere with this.  
  
"I'm wating." she said crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
She was now sitting up with her legs over the side of the bed, as though waiting to lunge at the inu-hanyou in front of her.  
  
"Mama?"  
  
Inu-Yasha turned and saw Kagome standing in the doorway, dressed in a light blue shirt, and a pair of loose fitting jeans. She was looking at the scene in front of her, Inu-Yasha stuttering, being polite, and her mother being angry. She was holding more clothes in her hand. They had a male's scent on them, but nothing that he would get worried about.  
  
The two women stared at eachother, silence stretching out.  
  
Kagome suddenly dropped the clothes and ran forwards to her mother.  
  
"Mama!" she cried into her mother's amrs, "Gomen ne. Please don't be mad at me."  
  
"Kagome." the older woman said, holding her daughter, "I'm not mad. "  
  
Inu-Yasha perked up. She wasn't mad? But then why did she question him?  
  
"You're not mad?" Kagome sniffed, voicing Inu-Yasha's thoughts.  
  
"No, honey, no, I just-I just wanted to know if you knew what you were going to get yourself into. If you were ready for something like this." she gently stroked her daughter's head.  
  
"Going to get into?" Inu-Yasha asked.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi turned to face him. She didn't look so angry anymore, but a definite dislike for him was there. He gulped.  
  
"Yes, Inu-Yasha, going to get into." she sighed, "I don't want you to be with her like that again unless you have something planned for Kagome, for your future together. She isn't old enough for a relationship like that."  
  
Inu-Yasha groaned quietly and put his head in his hand. Kagome looked over to him.  
  
His inheritence.  
  
He had swore to Sessho-maru that he would never take anything from him or his father after being abandond. Never. And yet here he was, finally considering taking it for his and Kagome's future together.  
  
_(Flashback)  
_  
"Our **father**, left you this." Sessho-maru said, thrusting an old scroll under his nose.  
  
They were in a wealthy man's (human's)castle, much to Sessho-maru's dislike. This was one of the first times they had been in a room together, and not fought since Inu-Yasha was a child. But anyone could feel the tension building as Inu-Yasha read the scroll.  
  
He had been called to meet with his brother. The message had said 'Now'. So he had left, not telling the group where. He now sat uncomfortably on the cushion, across the table from his youkai brother.  
  
His oyaji had left him a small amout of land, but a heafty amount of money. Along with his inheritence letter, was a small speech of how the old taiyoukai was certain his son was grown up and powerful, having a mate and pups of his own. Looking at Sesso-maru's scroll, he saw that his his elder brother gotten more money and land.  
  
"Keh, I won't take this." Inu-Yasha scoffed, throwing the scroll on the table.  
  
"I was afraid of that," Sessho-maru sighed, keeping his voice toneless, "But if you do not take posession of your inheritence, your share will remain unclaimed."  
  
"Well then leave it unclaimed!" he growled.  
  
Sessho-maru picked up the scroll that lay on the table. He rolled it up and tucked it into a leather bag. Throwing it on the table, he stood up and looked down at his brother coldly, highly disliking the look of apathy on Inu-Yasha's face.  
  
"They will stay unclaimed until you change your mind." Sessho-maru snarled, then left.  
  
Inu-Yasha watched his brother leave, then looked at the leather bag on the table. He picked it up.  
  
"Like I'm ever gonna change my mind about this." he mumbled.  
  
The nobleman who owned the hut came into the room.  
  
"Will that be all, danna-sama?" _(master-b.l)_he looked at the hanyou politely.  
  
"Here," he pushed the leather back into the man's chest, "Keep this. I might come back for it some day."  
  
_(End Flashback)_  
  
###  
  
"I look like an idiot." Inu-Yasha stated, looking at himself in the full length mirror in Kagome's room.  
  
"You look nice!" Kagome insisted.  
  
"Ok, I look nice, but I feel like an idiot." he said again.  
  
After the talk with Mrs.Higurashi, Inu-Yasha and Kagome had bathed, (not together!) and changed into something else.  
  
Kagome into a pair of light purple shorts, and a red shirt, with black printing on it saying: Hime. _(princess-b.l)_  
  
Inu-Yasha wore black slightly baggy jeans and a blue button up shirt with a white t underneath. Kagome had made him wear a hat, and had combed and tied his hair into a low pony tail, ignoring his grumbling and cursing.  
  
"Remind me again, why I let you talk me into this?" Inu-Yasha rolled his eyes as Kagome led him downsatairs.  
  
Kagome smiled at him, sitting him down at the table, "Because you know that deep, deep down, you really want to!" she giggled.  
  
"Damn wench. She's right." he mumbled to himself.  
  
So here he was, sitting at the table, staring down at the food Kagome had put in front of him. He picked the plate up carefully and brought it to eyelevel.  
  
"What is this?" he sniffed it, "It smells good!" he said right before stuffing his face with it.  
  
Kagome's smile widend, "They're pancakes!"  
  
Inu-Yasha was too busy eating to answer her.  
  
**KAGOME**  
  
"Demo, what if some youkai attacks?" Inu-Yasha complained.  
  
"There aren't any youkai, Inu-Yasha! Now leave it!" Kagome said, pulling her hanyou ot of her room.  
  
They were going out, so Kagome could show Inu-Yasha around town. He wanted to take his Tetsusaiga with him, but Kagome refused.  
  
"Kagome!"  
  
"No, Inu-Yasha!"  
  
"C'mon! Look, if a youkai attacks you, what am I supposed to do about it?" Inu-Yasha said, gripping onto her door frame.  
  
"You watch me get eaten." Kagome joked.  
  
Kagome continued to pull him, when he suddenly let go, causing them both to fall to the floor in a very compromising position. Inu-Yasha looked down at her, "Can I please take my Tetsusaiga?" he asked quietly.  
  
Kagome was in shock. First for the way they were on the floor with eachother, and second, because he had asked so politly for his Tetsusaiga, and who could say no to Inu-Yasha doing the puppy eyes?  
  
"Damn, friggin puppy eyes," she mumbled, getting up, "Fine, you can take it!" she gave in.  
  
He quckly grabbed the sword form underneath Kagome's bed and stuffed it into a backpack. Kagome looked at him.  
  
"What?" he snapped.  
  
"You-have a backpack...?" she stared.  
  
"Your otoutou told me I should use it if I was going to bring Tetsusaiga." he answered as-a-matter-of-factly.  
  
"How did he know I was going to let you bring it?" Kagome kept staring, astounded.  
  
"Feh, how the hell should I know?" he said, walking past her.  
  
Kagome stared at his retreating back, her eyes going down, 'Wow, what a nice butt.' she thought, _'Gah! Don't think about that right now!'  
_  
**INU-YASHA/KAGOME**  
  
They were in the mall, Inu-Yasha learning first hand, the ways of the female shopping.  
  
"How long is it going to take?" he whined, letting Kagome drag him into yet another clothing store.  
  
"I only want to try that dress on!" Kagome said, stting him down in one of the chairs, "Now wait here, and don't move!"  
  
He waited.  
  
Inu-Yasha looked around. Pants, shirts, dresses, and skirts were all hanging around the store. Some other strange things were hanging near them, Inu-Yasha wanted to go see what, but Kagome had told him stay put.  
  
People all around him were talking, whether in the store, or walking by, he could hear them.  
  
"....I'll take her to the movies, she'll like that. All girls like that. But I don't have enough money for....."  
  
".......Tami-chan, never speak to him again! He's such a player! I don't no what you see in...."  
  
"....I tried telling him, but he wouldn't listen! He just went at it......."  
  
".......see what was on yesterday? With the robots? It was freakin' awesome......"  
  
"Sugoi!" came an especially loud voice.  
  
Even with his hat on, he could still hear very well. The girl who had yelled came running into the store.  
  
"Look at that dress!" the girl said to two more girls who had followed her in.  
  
Trailing behind them, was a depressed looking boy.  
  
"It's so nice!" girl number two exclaimed.  
  
"I bet I know who would like that for a present." girl three said, looking at the depressed boy expectantly.  
  
"Huh?" the depressed boy looked up, "No, it would seem to forward."  
  
"Oh c'mon Hojou-kun! Kagome-chan would love it!" girl two said.  
  
Inu-Yasha perked up. Had that girl just said Kagome? He stared at them. His nose caught the scent of the boy. Hojou. He had found his on Kagome once or twice. He began to growl, then remembered that Kagome was marked. No one would touch her now.  
  
"Well, what do you think?" came a voice from behind him.  
  
Kagome stared down at the hanyou, waiting for his reaction.  
  
His mouth dropped open as his eyes trailed up and down her body.  
  
She was wearing a black dress. It stopped a little before her knees, and came up into an upside down V to her neck, where it was tied, looking like a choker. It had no sleeves, and almost no back, it only came up to the middle.  
  
She laughed at his reaction.  
  
"So you like it?" she stated.  
  
"Yea-you look......" he continued to stare.  
  
"What the-? Kagome-chan?" someone said.  
  
Kagome looked up from Inu-Yasha.  
  
"Yuka-chan, Eri-chan, Ayumi-chan, Hojou-kun!" they were all staring at her and the inu-hanyou with gaping mouths, "Ano....hi....I"ll be right be back!" Kagome blushed, running back to the change room.  
  
_'Why are they here? They're gonna ask Inu-Yasha tons of questions! Oh why are they here?'_ she thought as she rushed into the changing stall.  
  
Inu-Yasha turned his attention back on the girls and the depressed boy. They were now all staring at him.  
  
"What?" he snapped.  
  
"Who are you?" girl two said.  
  
"Ayumi-chan!" girl one hissed, "Don't be so rude!"  
  
"Gomen," Ayumi apologized, then turned to girl one, "But Eri-chan, why is he with Kagome-chan?" she whispered.  
  
The only remaining girl was Yuka, who pushed the two other girls out of the way.  
  
"Sumimasen, dono, but, I'd like to know who you are?" Yuka smiled, visibly strained.  
  
"Keh, I'm Kagome's ma-" Inu-Yasha began.  
  
"His name is Inu-Yasha." called a breathless Kagome, coming back.  
  
"Oi, Higurashi! You're feeling better I see." called Hojou, who now looked very happy.  
  
Kagome had gone out on dates with Hojou. Inu-Yasha couldn't help the growl that escaped his throat. He knew he didn't have to threaten anyone anymore, but this boy was persistant, Kagome had even told him.  
  
Hojou stared at him with narrowed eyes, "I've seen you before, haven't I?"  
  
"Keh, whatever." Inu-Yasha growled.  
  
"Well there's no need to be rude!" Yuka snapped at him.  
  
"So, Inu-Yasha-dono, who are you?" Eri asked loudly, to stop all arguments before they began.  
  
"I'm Kagome's ma-wha-?!" Kagome dragged him off before he could finish his sentence.  
  
"We'll be right back!" Kagome called.  
  
She dragged him into the change room. It smelled of many people in there, which caused Inu-Yasha to sneeze. When he looked back at Kagome, she was staring at him seriously.  
  
"What?" he asked, confused.  
  
"You can't tell them I'm your mate, or that you're mine." Kagome whispered.  
  
"Why the hell not?" Inu-Yasha shouted.  
  
"Shh!" she hissed, "You just can't!"  
  
"Well then, what the fuck do I tell them?!" he said a little quieter.  
  
"In human terms, we don't say mate, we say husband or wife, but I'm way too young in my era, so for now, you're my kareshi_(boyfriend-b.l),_ and I'm your kanojo_(girlfriend-b.l_)!" Kagome finished out of breath.  
  
Inu-Yasha looked at her, "So you mean, lie to them like we did your ofukuro?"  
  
Kagome stared at him, _'Wow, for a guy who's bossy and likes to kill, he sure has good moral standards.'  
_  
Inu-Yasha looked like he was about to say something else when a female voice cut in.  
  
"Excuse me, but these aren't co-ed change rooms, ma'm. And, I guess: sir."  
  
Kagome drew back the curtain. A woman was standing there, her arms crossed, and name tag on her shirt.  
  
"Gomen." Kagome blushed, pulling Inu-Yasha out of the stall with her.  
  
Her three friends and Hojou stood waiting for them.  
  
"So Inu-Yasha-dono, what were you saying?" Yuka looked suspicious.  
  
_'Oh great, the moment of truth.'_ Kagome said, blushing to her roots. Then Inu-Yash did something very unexpected.  
  
He put his arm around Kagome's waist, and pulled her close to him, grinned down at her and said. "I'm Kagome's boyfriend." and then kissed her.  
  
It was a quick kiss, not too long, but long enough to make it known that those two were serious. When he let go of her, Kagome felt like her knees were about to buckle beneath her.  
  
Then, for her ears only he whispered, "Let's get out of here."  
  
Kagome could only nod and walk out with him.  
  
He picked up his backpack from the chair he had been sitting in, and left four very confused people behind.  
  
They were walking out of the mall, when Kagome turned to him.  
  
"Oi, Inu-Yasha?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Why did you do that?" Kagome asked, still getting over it.  
  
"I'm your boyfriend, ne?" he saw Kagome nod, "Well, just doing what a boyfriend would do." and he put his arm around her shoulders.  
  
They continued on in silence, Kagome just loving the feel of the comfortable wieght on her shoulders.  
  
"Ah, Kagome?" Inu-Yasha spoke up.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"What are movies?"  
  
**SANGO**  
  
"You pig!" Sango yelled, hurling a bowl at Miroku.  
  
"Sango! Wait, let me explain! I was-!" Miroku fell to the ground.  
  
Sango had thrown a pot at him, knocking him unconcious. _'Serves him right!'_ Sango thought angrily, striding over to the houshi's ummoving body, to make sure he was still alive.  
  
"Kuso, he is." she whispered.  
  
Miroku had finally stopped gropping her, and other women. He hadn't even looked at the ones in the village. He was treating her like a woman, the way he should be treating her. Should have known it was too good to be true.  
  
Sango had left for one day. One day! And on coming back, what did she find? That little henati monk holding another woman! Ok, he was hugging her, but still! She had waited until the woman had left to confront Miroku, but he had said: _'It wasn't what it looked like!'_ Ha! Like she was going to believe that one!  
  
She dragged him into the hut and carelessly left him on the hard ground. _'Should have known,'_ she thought, _'Should have known.'  
_  
"Crap." she whispered as a sob formed inside her.  
  
She swallowd it quickly, there was no use in crying over what Miroku had done. She left the hut and kicked him on her way out.  
  
"Asshole."  
  
Once outside, she leaned against the wall and closed her eyes, _'Last time I ever give him a chance.'_ Was the world out to get her? Did it not want her to ever be happy again? Yes she was happy now, with her new family, looking for the jewel shards, and her brother. But what about when their journey ended? Where would she go from there? Would Kohaku be with her? Would she ever fall in lo-.  
  
"Sango!" a cheery voice called, "Kagome's back!" Shippo ran towards her.  
  
She turned to look at the kitsune, who was holding a chocolate bar in his small hand. A bit behind him was Kagome. And Inu-Yasha.  
  
She smiled, glad that her family had come together. Her eyes widend when she realized that the two were smiling at eachother. She would have brushed it off if the smile they both wore didn't seem so sneaky. As if they were hiding something. Then her mouth dropped open.  
  
_**'They're holding hands?!'**_  
  
Two weeks ago, before Inu-Yasha had left, they had kept their distance. He had moved away from Kagome when she had gone near him. What had changed?  
  
When they reached her, she smirked at Inu-Yasha.  
  
"Welcome back," her smirk turned into a grin when she saw that Inu-Yasha was trying to hide his and Kagome's hands within the folds of his kimono.  
  
"Where's Miroku?" Kagome asked.  
  
Sango scowled.  
  
"He's in there." she said, jerking her thumb in the direction of the hut.  
  
The sob she had kept down, came back with a vengance. Before she could stop it, it tore from her throat. Sango put her face in her hands, as her knees buckled beneath her. _'Gods! It really shouldn't matter that he went for another woman,'_ she thought bitterly, _'It shouldn't matter!'  
_  
Kagome's arms came around Sango's shuddering frame, offering comfort. Her sobs were muffled by her hands, and Kagome's shoulder. Sango angrily wiped away her tears and whispered, "He chose another."  
  
Kaogme looked at her with kindness and worry.  
  
"Who chose another?" she asked, hereyes flickering to the hut.  
  
Someone form within the hut groand. Sango stiffened. He was awake, which probaby meant he was going to come out where they were. Before anybody said anything, she stood up, cleaned her face and strided over to Kirara as if nothing had ever happened. _'It's never bothered me this much before when he's gone after other women, why should it now?'_ she snorted at her foolishness, getting a curious look from her youkai pet.  
  
_'Because you fell in love.'_ whispered a voice in the back of her head.  
  
She groaned. It was true. She was in love with the hentai houshi. How it had happened was still unclear for both of them.  
  
Miroku had come out of the hut, and was now talking to Kagome. They were talking in low tones, too low to hear. So she kept her entire attention on Kirara.  
  
After a few minutes, someone sat down beside her. She didn't look to see who.  
  
"You alright, Sango?"  
  
She furrowed her brow in confusion. Sango stopped petting Kirar for a seconed, to see if the voice belonged to the right person.  
  
Inu-Yasha.  
  
Inu-Yasha was asking her if she was alright? Asking when she wasn't in mortal danger? He was barely ever concerned about them, or barely ever showed it. When he did, he would ask if they were alright, followed by being called a baka for not being more careful.  
  
"Inu-Yasha?" she asked dumbfounded.  
  
He merely stared at her, waiting for her reply. He raised an eyebrow, his gaze shifted from Kagome and Miroku, then back on her.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine." she said, playfully tugging Kirara's tail.  
  
"Your face tells me otherwise," he stated, coming around to sit in front of her, "And it has something to do with him." he nodded towards Miroku's direction, then looked her in the eye, "So tell me."  
  
Sango narrowed her eyes. Was this really the same Inu-Yasha who left two weeks ago? _'Damn! I wish my senses were better!'_ He was acting way too different.  
  
"First," Sango straightend up, "You have to tell me what happened to you."  
  
"What do you mean, 'what happened to me'?" he snarled the slightest bit.  
  
"You're different, Inu-Yasha, and it's noticable." Sango pointed out.  
  
"Feh, does something have to happen to me for me to change?" he huffed, crossing his arms.  
  
"Inu-Yasha..." Sango smirked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You're blushing!" she giggled, stting up with Kirara clutched to her chest.  
  
"Nani?!" he exclaimed, caught off guard.  
  
Inu-Yasha composed himself and pointed a clawed finger in Sango's face, "Look baka, what happens to me is none of your buisness."  
  
"Then what happened to me is none of yours." Sango retorted.  
  
"Of course it is wench! I'm the leader here! The pack rides on my shoulders!" he almost barked.  
  
_'What in the seven hells-? He thinks of us as his pack?'_  
  
"Wait-what? Pack? I don't know much about demons, but-pack? Doesn't that mean....family?" Sango pryed.  
  
Inu-Yasha turned red and huffed again, realizing what he'd said. He refused to look in her direction.  
  
"In human terms....I guess" he said in his usual gruff voice.  
  
_'Pack? Family? He really thinks of us that way?'_ Sango studied the hanyou's red face, even though he wasn't looking at her, _'What changed him?'_  
  
Sango sighed. Men, can't live with them, can't live without them. What she was going to do with the two, she had no idea.  
  
"Look, Inu-Yasha, I'll make you a deal: I tell you what happened, then you have to tell mewhat happened to you. Ok?" she stressed 'have to'.  
  
She heard him bite back a growl. He seemed to be fighting a loosing battle.  
  
"Hai."  
  
Sango told him what Miroku had done. She told what she had seen coming back to the hut after one day, Miroku with someone else. She then went on to explain what her revenge plan was.  
  
"Now then....your story." she let go of Kirara.  
  
Inu-Yasha hesitated, obviously regretting what he had agreed to. Sango waited.  
  
"And from the beggining!" she spoke up suddenly, "From the day you left, to now!"  
  
After severel moments of stuttering, growling, and curses thrown at the taijiya, Inu-Yasha stopped, took a breath, and with an incredibly red face, told his story.

* * *

Ok, that's it! The end! No more! That's how I wanted to end it!...........Just joking!!! I need 10 more reviews for the next chapter, ok? The faster you review, the faster I update!!! 


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inu-Yasha, period.  
  
**Author's Note:** My internet crapped out on me for awhile. Sorry everyone!!! Well, there's gonna be some OOC in this chapter. It seemed that way to me, I don't know about you guys. Ok, I won't waste time so....... REVIEW TIME!!!  
  
jade108: thanx!! :D  
  
essis: Thank you.  
  
DemonSlayer94/JadedDemon: thanx!!  
  
JinJin: Inu-Yasha in womanly boxers!! I know, funny....now, imagine them tight! lol sorry, i just had to say that.  
  
NordicaVB: Thank you!!! I didnt know it was one of the best! Is it really?  
  
masterofteuniverse: Wow, you're really nice :P  
  
Sarah: Thank you, I hoped it would be funny! Oh, and to answer your question, abotu the Kirar adn Kilala thing, I have a hunch. In Japanese, they don't have any 'L's , they pronounce it 'R', so I'm thinking it's always been Kilala, but they couldn't say the 'L's. I like it better Kirara though.  
  
Miss Kagosha: thanx!  
  
Readings:...ok!  
  
Li-Li2: Yeah...my summery sucks:P I need a better one. I'll try to check your story as soon as my internet starts working properly again.  
  
missy15: I know lemons are allowed, but they get erased sometimes. I can't get the chapters out soon tho :(  
  
Draechaeli: Ya, I've seen a couple lemons myself, but people get their whole stories erased cuz of it. Not always, but I don't want to chance it.  
  
Toni-chan: Yay!! It's good to know my story is getting around!!!  
  
Otakugurl808: Well, just read this.....  
  
Kibo: Here's another chapter for ya!!  
  
Inufan: I can't write as soon as I'd want to. :P  
  
firefairy: I would love to update often! But my internet won't work properly!! :'(  
  
EmChi: Thank you so much!!  
  
inu-chans girl: It's ok 'bout not reviewing. But I'm sorry that I didn't update! Thank you anyways.  
  
CharcoalSama: Wow, half an hour? Oh well, thanx!  
  
You guys, my loyal fans, you have no idea how much it means to me when I get great reviews like this! I get all embaressed even though I'm just reading them. You guys are soo nice! Ok, now I'm getting all mushy so let's get on with them fic.

**

* * *

**

KAGOME  
  
"And she won't listen to you?" Kagome sighed, "It would have looked that way to me too, Miroku-sama."  
  
"But, I was so overcome with-!" Miroku began to protest.  
  
"Wakateru, wakateru! 'So overcome with joy!' Though it was very sweet what you did for Sango, Miroku-sama, you could have just taken her hand and told her thank you. Instead, you made it look like something else."  
  
The houshi sighed loudly, putting a 'woe is me' look on his face, "Sango knows I would never do that to her. After all, I am a monk, I have morals." an almost god like glow seemed to surround his body.  
  
Kagome couldn't help but snort.  
  
He had just finished telling her his side of the story, of how had Sango found him and the other girl.  
  
Miroku suddenly focused on her eyes.  
  
"Kagome-sama, you seem happier than you have in days, what happened?" he asked, leaning in for her answer.  
  
"Inu-Yasha came back." Kagome leaned away.  
  
"Ah yes, Inu-Yasha. Then may I ask, how you greeted him upon his return?" Miroku gave his most lecherous smile yet, raised his eyebrows suggestively and again, waited for her answer.  
  
Kagome gaped at him.  
  
"You-you henati!" she scrambled to her feet.  
  
She hit him in the head, his yelp of pain, indicating that her hand had connected with his injury from Sango's wrath. He clutched his head, then smiled wickedly up at her.  
  
"Gomen Kagome-sama, gomen. I merely wanted to see if you would admit to what you two had done."  
  
Kagome began to panick. She sat down quickly and she leaned in towards Miroku.  
  
"Who told-how did you find out?" she whispered hastily, confused.  
  
"You've just confirmed it."  
  
Kagome's eyes widened, anger flared inside her. Her right hand twitched, closing itself into a fist. Before the houshi had time to react, Kagome was on him, throwing punch after punch.  
  
"You hentai!-smack-You currupt-smack-....thing!-bang-You brown nosed-thwack-cow!-bang-You lecherous,-smack- no good for nothing-thwack-son of a-!"  
  
"What did he mean, Kagome?" a small voice asked.  
  
Kagome stopped her beatings, looked to her left, and into a pair of small, emerald green, inncoent, curious eyes. Shippo was staring at her and the now dazed houshi.  
  
"N-nani?" was all she could say.  
  
"What did Miroku-sama mean about what you and Inu-Yasha did?" Shippo furrowed his brow, "I don't get it, What does he mean?" Shippo asked again.  
  
"What I meant was, when Inu-Yasha returned, Kagome-sama and him-!"  
  
"Miroku-sama!" Kagome screamed putting her hands over his mouth, "Shippo-chan, go play with Kirara, I'll talk to you in just a little while." she laughed nervously.  
  
"Ook!" Shippo bounced away, devouring the rest of his chocolate bar.  
  
Kagome carefully took her hands off of Miroku's mouth, as though afraid he would blurt everything out. She eyed him suspiciously.  
  
"Yes?" he asked innocently, as though nothing had even happened.  
  
"You won't tell....will you?" Kagome said slowly.  
  
"No Kagome-sama, I won't tell anyone. Unless you ask me." he grinned.  
  
They stared at eachother, Kagome glaring and Miroku grinning, before breaking out into laughter. It was really nice to have everything back to normal. Inu-Yasha was back, and Kagome couldn't be any happier.......well she would be happier if the Shikon no Tama were whole, but she would settle with what she had now.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
Kagome and Miroku looked up to see Inu-Yasha. They stood up, still laughing.  
  
"Nothing." Kagome giggled.  
  
"We were just celebrating your return." Miroku bowed.  
  
"Feh, stupid monk. Quit celebrating and fix things up with your mate." Inu-Yasha said, crossing his arms.  
  
"M-my mate?!" Miroku stuttered and stared at Inu-Yasha in horror.  
  
"She's your mate, ne? Or going to be." Inu-Yasha added.  
  
"Inu-Yasha! Don't you think you're embaressing him?" Kagome hissed.  
  
"Keh, whatever." then he suddenly looked at her seriously, "Kagome, I have to leave for a few days to...ah......get rid of a demon."  
  
"Then I'll go with you." she answered happily.  
  
"Iiei, ano, this one's really dangerous." his eyes darted from side to side.  
  
"I've battled dangerous demons before. Besides, this one might have a jewel shard." Kagome pointed out.  
  
"I'll bring it back if there is one." Inu-Yasha said, still avoiding her eyes.  
  
Kagome eyed him. _'He's hiding something from me. He's not really going after a demon. He's usually the one to drag me out there to sense the jewel shard.'  
_  
"What?" he snarled annoyed by her staring.  
  
"There is no demon, is there?" Kagome looked unconvinced.  
  
"No, Kagome-sama, I don't think there is." said Miroku from behind them.  
  
Inu-Yasha stopped, his left eyebrow twitching, clentching a fist, obviously trying to calm himself.  
  
"Aren't you supposed to be making up with your mate?"  
  
"I would go-." Miroku began, then looked around, "Where is Sango?"  
  
"She's off with Kirara and Ship-." Inu-Yasha was cut off.  
  
"Youkai!!" A woman's voice screamed, ripping through the village, her voice was strained and panicked.  
  
Everything seemed to happen in slow motion. People all dropped what they were doing, mothers took their children and ran in the opposite direction of the youkai's impending shadow. The earth rumbled beneath their feet. Small animals, sensing danger, ran for cover. Miasma began to flood the vicinity.  
  
The shadow in the distance, seemed to grow, taking shape. It was a giant serpent like youkai, with spikes that looked as though they had been pushed out of the body. Green sickly liquid seeped from the ends of the spikes, splashing to the ground, disingrating all that it touched. The youkai slithered across the ground, destroying the huts in it's wake.  
  
Then something clicked in Kagome's head, everything returned to it's normal speed, as deafening roar filled the air. There was only one thing left to do: run.  
  
**MIROKU**  
  
Inu-Yasha grabbed Kagome and shot for the air.  
  
Miroku looked around. He saw a giant mass of fire erupt into the air. Kirara. With Sango and Shippo on her back. Knowing that they were safe, he ran too.  
  
"Run! Everyone run!" he yelled to the people that merely stood there, not knowing what to do.  
  
His voice seemed to give them sense, and they heeded his warning. They began to run. All running for one place in particular, Kaede's shrine.  
  
"Miroku-sama!" Kagome screamed from somewhere ahead and above him.  
  
Suddenly the ground behind him rose, sending him sprawling into the ground. Miroku threw out his arms in front of him, to brace himself, but still landed on his face. He scrambled up, only to get knocked back down.  
  
_'I need to use my ofudas!'_ he thought frantically.  
  
He quickly jumped up and turned around to face the oncoming youkai. He took four ofudas from his robe and threw them at the serpent.  
  
Just as they hit it's body, they disapeared.  
  
"Nani?" he gasped.  
  
The youkai hovered over him, it's jaws wide. Miroku was paralyzed with fear and merely looked up the gaping hole in front of him. The youkai hissed. Suddenly, it's mouth grew bigger. Well, it had to have grown, why else would it seem so close?  
  
"Miroku! You stupid hentai! Move! Now! Just RUN!" Sango's voice cut into his mind.  
  
With a jolt of adrenaline, he shot away just as the serpents mouth hit the ground. Something sizzled as he rolled away. Venom had shaken off the serpent's body, hitting the ground, splashing very near him.  
  
Miroku got up again, and ran to the shrine.  
  
"Houshi-ssama." something called him.  
  
He didn't know what caused him to stop. His every being told him to keep going, to keep running to save his life, but his legs just stopped.  
  
"Housshi-ssama." the voice called again.  
  
Miroku turned around.  
  
"Miroku-sama!" "Houshi-sama!" "Miroku!" "Stupid monk! Get the fuck over here!" his friends screamed and yelled at him, but they're cries fell on deaf ears. They were nothing but echoes in the backround.  
  
Miroku stared up at the youkai. The serpent seemed to smile at him, "Houshi-ssama." it said again.  
  
A whistleing noise started from nowhere. Miroku panicked and looked down at his hand to see if it was his Kazaana. No, it wasn't that.  
  
The noise popped, and everything was quiet. Miroku turned around quickly to see Inu-Yasha in mid-air, reaching out for him. Frozen, like evrything else. Had time stopped?  
  
Wait.  
  
His Kazaana.  
  
He looked back at the youkai, who was still moving and grabbed his prayer beads.  
  
"Don't even try," the youkai moved closer to him, "You'll only kill yoursself."  
  
"Wha-?" he gasped, letting go of the beads, he quickly clentched on to them again, ready to pull them off, "You're lying." His voice sounded hollow.  
  
"No, Houshi-ssama, I'm afraid I'm not." the serpent lowered it's head to the houshi's level.  
  
Miroku took a step back in alarm.  
  
"My body is poisionouss. If you ssuck me into that thing in your hand, I'll kill you." it moved even closer, "But I will sspare you all, if you can get me that girl. The young miko with the shikon no tama." it hissed.  
  
Venom continued to roll off of the seprents body.  
  
"K-Kagome-sama?" Miroku whispered, "Never!" he said, nervously tugging at his beads.  
  
The serpent let out a shaky hiss, that could only have been a laugh, "Poor, foolish Houshi-ssama." it's red eyes locked with his deep purple ones, "You help me, and I will help you."  
  
"How can you help me?" Miroku asked, his eyes darting to the immobile hanyou in the air.  
  
It laughed again, "I can get rid of that wind tunnel in your hand. Thosse do become quit botherssome."  
  
"You're lying again." Miroku said with more conviction than he felt.  
  
"Am I?" the serpent actually sounded amused, "Well, there iss only one way to find out, issn't there?" the serpent said.  
  
Mirkou looked down at his hand. _'Get rid of the Kazaana? Be free of it forever?'_ he felt his stomach plunge, _'Give the half of the shikon no tama that we have to this thing? Will it really be able to free me of my curse?'  
_  
This was happening too fast. Betray his friends, just to be happy and live? Could he possibly do it?  
  
He shook his head vigurously, trying to clear his thoughts.  
  
"You sick bastard! I would never give the jewel to you." Miroku shouted.  
  
It looked at him, seemed to smile then looked up to Kagome.  
  
It's eyes suddenly went wide.  
  
"Where did that wench go?!" it hissed.  
  
"What?" Miroku whirled around.  
  
Kagome wasn't in the same place Inu-Yasha had left her. He looked around. He saw a familiar glow in the trees.  
  
Kagome stood there, holding her bow, with an arrow notched into place. She stood, ready to shoot.  
  
"Stupid miko bitch!" the serpent yelled.  
  
"Nobody calls me a bitch!" Kagome yelled back, releasing the arrow.  
  
The arrow hit the ground where the serpent had been.  
  
"Where-?" Kagome gasped.  
  
Miroku looked up at her, "Kagome-sama! Move out of the way!" he yelled, running for her.  
  
He extented his arms and pushed Kagome away as the serpent surged down with it's open mouth.  
  
Pain shot through his sides.  
  
It felt like white hot knives pressing into skin, liquid warmth began to seep out of his wounds. Crimson liquide splashed to the ground. An acrid taste formed within his throat, threatening to come up. He saw Kagome's eyes widen in horror.  
  
"M-Miroku-sama?" she whispered quietly.  
  
He smiled weakly and felt his hand loosen it's hold on his staff. The serpent clencthed down harder. Miroku, too weak to do anything else, winced. The staff hit the ground.  
  
He felt something begin to fill his body now. Poison no doubt. Miroku felt the poison begin to pump throughout his body, a burning sensation flooding through his veins. The acrid taste moved forward and he retched. Blood came out of his mouth.  
  
The youkai raised him into the air.  
  
"Miroku!" Kagome screamed.  
  
Miroku could only see a blur from where Kagome stood._ 'Well, if I'm to die anyways..._'he thought.  
  
He reached for his right arm, blood dripping down his fingertips. He was too numb to feel the pain now. He grabbed the cold pale beads, and tugged at them.  
  
"I'm...sorry Sango....."  
  
**SANGO  
**  
"Miroku-!" Sango screamed, watching the houshi turn to face the snake.  
  
Inu-Yasha jumped out at him to take him away. But then suddenly, Miroku was on the ground, bleeding freely, with Kagome next to him, just putting his prayer beads on.  
  
_'What had just happened?'_  
  
"Kirara! Get m-me down there now!" she orderd her friend, her voice cracking.  
  
As she jumped off the youkai, and ran toward Miroku's motionless body, she saw the pale hue the houshi's skin had turned.  
  
"N-no.....Miroku.....?" she said, taking one step closer.  
  
"You're so st-stupid!" Kagome cried, hitting the ground, splattering blood on her skirt, "You d-didn't have to s-save me!" she practically screamed.  
  
"Kagome?" Inu-Yasha whispered.  
  
He inched closer to her, standing right behind her. Kagome continued to cry. Inu-Yasha crouched down next to Kagome and wrapped his arms around her. Kagome put her face in his chest, "H-he didn't have to save me!" came her muffled cry.  
  
"Miroku?" Sango whispered again, coming even closer.  
  
A sickly green colour bleed out of his body, mixed with his blood.  
  
"Miroku?" she said a little louder, falling to her knees beside him.  
  
His dusky, purple eyes were empty, devoid of life. No usual spark was there. No spark of life.  
  
"M-Miroku?" she called again, her voice rising.  
  
He still didn't move, _'He can't be........he's not allowed to be.......'  
_  
"Miroku!" she yelled, fisting her hands into his robes, "Get up you bastard! Move!" she pulled his robes, pulling part of his body off the ground and shaking him.  
  
A warm stinging feeling began at the corner of her eyes.  
  
"Get up you hentai! Move! N-now! Just move! Do anything!" she screamed, tears rolling down her face, "Get up! Miroku!" she cried, letting go of him, collapsing onto his chest, her voice sounded raw in her ears.  
  
"You can't leave me!" she cried into his robes, "You can't leave me like this! Miroku, move!" she held onto him, "You can't leave me....you can't...."  
  
She cried into his robes, feeling the warmth of his blood seep into her clothes. He wasn't moving. Nothing. Not even the twitch of his arm, followed by the feeling of his hand on her backside.  
  
He wasn't moving.  
  
"M-Miroku......" she moaned, gripping his robes tighter.  
  
Thump, thump.  
  
"N-nani?" she whispered.  
  
Thump, thump.  
  
Sango stopped crying and quickly wiped away her tears.  
  
Thump, thump.  
  
She heard it again.  
  
"Miroku?" she lifted her head and looked at him.  
  
Thump, thump.  
  
His heart was beating.  
  
"M-Miroku......are you....?" she grabbed his head, smearing blood on his face.  
  
His eyes were unfocused, but his heart was beating.  
  
"...are.....you....al-right........?" he barely even whispered.  
  
"Y-you're-? Am I.........alright-?" she stared at him, as a small smile crept onto Miroku's lips, "Miroku!" she cried, burrowing her face in his neck, "You stupid houshi! You could have died!"  
  
He winced with pain, "Not...so-tight." he managed through clentched teeth.  
  
Sango lifted her head, and nodded. Sniffing she said, "Don't ever scare me like that again."  
  
She sat up and looked at Inu-Yasha and Kagome, who were staring, in eachother's arms.  
  
"Hurry," she said, "We have to clean his wounds and bandage him up." Sango couldn't help the smile that formed on her face.  
  
Inu-Yasha was the first to recover.  
  
"I'll take him to the hut." he said letting go of Kagome and walking over to the houshi's body, "Hey houshi, this is gonna hurt so brace yourself." he said stooping down to pick him up.  
  
"Ok..." he mouthed, not being able to do much.  
  
As Inu-Yasha picked him up, Miroku winced, biting his lower lip. Sango, not wanting to see him in pain, looked away. His staff was on the ground, not to far away from them. She went over and picked it up, then followed the rest of the gang towards Kaede's hut.  
  
###  
  
People were back to their normal buisness. Kaede was now trying to take off the houshi's robes without hurting him. The blood had dried, making his clothes stick to him.  
  
With a cry of pain from Miroku, the robes were pulled away from his wounded area.  
  
Sango bit her trembling lower lip.  
  
There were four long, deep gashes in his sides. All looking infected, all with the same green colour surounding the opening.  
  
Kaede looked up at her, as though doubting she could take this, so, Sango was sent outside with Kagome while she worked.  
  
She poked the ground with a stick, nervous.  
  
"Sango-chan?" Kagome said.  
  
"Yes?" she answered, not looking up from the ground.  
  
"Are you alright?" her friend put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
Sighing, she threw the stick into the bushes, "Yes, I'm fine."  
  
She rubbed her eyes._ 'I need to get my mind off of this.'_ she thought, thinking about Miroku, laying weak inside the hut. She looked at Kagome who had drawn her knees up to her chest, and was now hugging them. Then she remebered her conversation with Inu-Yasha, _'That's one way of getting it off my mind.'_ she thought smiling.  
  
"So...Kagome-chan?" Sango began.  
  
"Yeah?" she mumbled.  
  
"I was talking with Inu-Yasha earlier, before....you know," she paused, Kagome nodding in approval, "Well, I made him tell me something......"  
  
Kagoem stiffened, and turned red, knowing what Sango meant, "Something.....?"  
  
"Yes, something. About, you two. About....you know," she smirked as Kagome turned a deeper shade of red, "But, is this going to change anything?" she looked at Kagome's red face.  
  
"No, it isn't going to change anything....." Kagome avoided looking at Sango.  
  
_'Hmm, they're both alike.'_ she thought amused.  
  
"How did you get him to tell you?" Kagome asked, stretching her legs out.  
  
"I told him what happened to me, in exchange that he tell me what happened to him." Sango smiled at the memory of the blushing hanyou.  
  
An uncomfortable silence followed. Sango turned to look at Kagome, who was staring at the sky. The younger girl felt the taijiya staring, when she turned to face Sango, she wore a grin on her face, and a look she had only seen on Miroku's face.  
  
"How was he?"  
  
Kagome's reaction to her question was exactly how Sango had expected. First she turned red, then she began to open and close her mouth, not knowing what to say. She stared at the taijiya as though she was crazy, she pursed her lips, then burst out laughing.  
  
Both girls flew into a fit of giggles. They stopped abrubtly when Kaede stepped out of the hut. Sango quickly stood, dusting herself off.  
  
"Kaeda-sama?" she said, walking up to the elderly miko.  
  
"He is alright now, ye need not worry of him passing. But he does have a fever, a mighty one. I need ye or Kagome to fetch me cool water to sooth his ailment." Kaede informed them.  
  
"I'll go!" Sango quickly volunteered._ 'If I stay here, I'll feel like I did nothing to help him.'  
_  
She took the pail from Kaede's hands and began to walk to the river. Looking around, Sango saw that the villagers still seemed a little shaken from the sudden attack. They all seemed paranoid, looking over their shoulders, just in case something else sprang at them.  
  
She reached the river side and kneeled down, looking into the clear blue water. She stared at her reflection for a bit, before breaking the surface with the pail, causing ripples to disturb the image of her releived, happy face. She sighed, knowing that Miroku was out of danger, and began to stand up.  
  
"Ouch!" someone cried from the other side of the river.  
  
Sango looked up.  
  
Suddenly, all that had happened before the attack came back to her. All the jealousy she had felt before Miroku was injured, consumed her. Her anger spread as her heart beat. The disapointment she had held inside her before the serpent had caused so much damage, flooded her mind.  
  
The other woman she had caught with Miroku, was standing right there.

* * *

Sorry I'm leaving it at a cliffhanger. I apologize again for not being able to update!!! Oh, and thank you to Tiffany Au for my first fanmail!!!!!! 


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Inu-Yasha, but I will someday. Oh yes, someday, I will!!!  
  
**Author's Note:** My internet is working again!! I'm so happy! Thank you for sticking with me guys. I know I must be annoying, not updating and all. XP Ok, well, before I answer the reviews, I'd like to congradulate Miss Kagosha for being my 100th reviewer!!! I WENT OVER 100 REVIEWS!! WOOOOOOT!!! Oh, I'd also like to give a shout out to my friend Patricia-chan!  
  
Toni-chan: u.u thanx!!  
  
Draechaeli: thanx for that powerful review! lol  
  
essis: thank you  
  
Sarah: I need her to be pissed off! How else would we see how much they like eachother? ;) Thanks for calling me awesome!!  
  
Miss Kagosha: Thanx, and you're also: THE 100th REVIEWER!!!!! WOOOOT!! LET'S PARTY!!!!......sorry u.u;  
  
AmberEyesCryptChick: I updated cuz I didn't want to find out what 'or else' was. _-shivers-  
_  
inu-chans-girl: Really? This is your fav story ever?? Thanx for liking it so much then!! Thank you!  
  
kagome820: Ok, I think it's my duty to inform you on what happens at the end of the seconed inu-yasha movie: Miroku was about to kiss Sango, she slaps them, then Miroku says that Kagome and Inu-Yasha were like that. So then Kagome puts her hands over her ears and yells: "No! I don't remember anything! I don't know what you're talking about!" then inu says "Ya me neither! I mean, I don't even like doing that!" Kagome stops raving like a loony, Miroku and Sango both shake their heads in disapointenment, Kagome says "What do you mean you don't like doing it?" he panicks and says something like "I mean...uh....well, it's you who......?" and then Kag say "Inu-Yasha....osuwari!" and then Shippo says, at the very end (when they show the locket) "Inu-Yasha being mature."  
  
FluffyDogEars: I dunno about the lemon.......but definatly more fluff......I think I might be lemoned out......but if you reall want one.....:D  
  
krazifull2748: Ah ha ha! Yes, the evil cliffy!! Tremble before the evil cliffy!!  
  
NordicaVB: Thanx, and I guess, you're welcome.  
  
NorikuKitsune: Maybe she did know he was out there!!! Oh, and, heres where you find out what Sango does.  
  
El Hanyou Americano: You were in Columbia? Ugh, I'm jealous.  
  
firefairy: I could make her kick the girls ass, but I have something else planned already.  
  
Ok, I think thats enough ranting.....That one review answer thing I did was pretty long, eh? So_........-looks around uncomfortably-......_How 'bout the weather we've been having?.......Ya.....-cough couch-........well, on with the fic.

* * *

**SANGO**  
  
It looked like she had just cut her finger on a jagged rock.  
  
Sango put down the pail of water, and called to the woman.  
  
"Oi! I need to talk with you!"  
  
The woman had put her finger in her mouth, because her finger was bleeding. She looked up at the sound of Sango's voice. She looked around her, wiht no one else there, she looked back at Sango.  
  
"Me?" she called back.  
  
Sango felt her dislike for this woman, for some strange reason, rise, "Yes you! There's no one else around is there?"  
  
"Oh," she looked thoughtful for a seconed, "Well wait there then! I'll be right back!" she called as she ran off with her pail of water.  
  
"Wait here-? Where am I supposed to go?" Sango said scornfully to herself.  
  
She stood there, tapping her foot, getting looks from people as they passed her. She must look very angry to get stares like the ones they were giving.  
  
Finally, the woman returned, with what looked like a makeshift raft. Sango stared at her incrediously, _'What is she doing?!'_ Her question was answered as the woman paddled towards her.  
  
"Yes?" she said bouncing up, off the raft.  
  
Sango kept her clentched fists down by her sides. She wanted to here what this woman's excuse was for being with Miroku was fisrt....then she would kill her.  
  
"Aren't you the woman I saw with Mir-Houshi-sama?" Sango asked, looking straight into the girls brown eyes.  
  
She put a finger to her chin in thought, "Ah......when?" she finally said.  
  
Sango's mouth dropped open, "When? You're asking-," she stopped, taking a breath, "Today."  
  
"Oh! Today!," she laughed, "Yes, I remember! Yes, that was me." she laughed again.  
  
Now studying her, Sango saw that this 'woman', couldn't be older than Kagome._ 'Oh Miroku! You're really going to get it!'_ And under other circumstances, Sango would have liked this girl.  
  
"What were you doing with Houshi-sama?" Sango crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
"Well.....," the girl took a big breath, "Peopleinthevillageweretalkingaboutahoushi whowaswillingtopayalotofmoneyifsomeonecouldmakehislovea realspecialgift andtheysaythatI'mthemostskillfulglassblowerwithinthenexttwovillages soofferedtomakehimsomethingveryspecialandhereallylikedit." the girl finished, without any breath.  
  
Sometime during that speech, Sango had lowered her arms and covered her mouth to stop from laughing. This girl really was likable. Composing herself, she looked back at the girl, making sure she looked angry, "Could you possibly repeat that, and slower?"  
  
"Gomen nasai." the girl looked slightly embaressed, and started over again, "The villagers were talking about the houshi in Kaede-sama's hut. They were saying that he was willing to pay a large amout of money if someone would make something very nice for his love. My family told me to make something, since everyone says I'm the most skillful glass blower in the next two villages!" she held up two fingers.  
  
"So, I made him something for the girl he wants to impress, and he really, really liked it, and he gave me hug. He gave me alot of money too! Now my family can buy things they've always wanted and I can also....." the girl kept talking.  
  
Sango stared at the girl in front of her, who was still talking, "Wait, wait! Who was the girl he was trying to impress?" she asked, already knowing the answer, and feeling stupid for her reaction to Miroku.  
  
"Ah.....I think her name was....S-S Sanao? No that's not it.....ja...what was it again? S-S-S-something..........Sango! That's it! Sango! He wanted something for a girl named Sango!" the girl smiled, obviously proud of herself for being able to remember.  
  
"For-for Sango? Really? A-and what did you make for me-her?" Sango said, shocked that she could be so mean and not give the houshi time to explain.  
  
"Well, I offered to make a Sakura blossom, but he said no. He wanted something really special. So I went home and thought for a long, long, long, time, until finally it hit me!" she hit her fist in her palm, "I grabbed my tools, started the fire and got to work! It was really hard and I think I made a few mistakes here and ther, but I did it! I thought it was rather good for me, but that's my opinion.  
  
"Anyways, I don't know what this Sango girl is into, but I really liked what I made, and so did a whole bunch of girls in the village. The houshi kind of hinted at something when he talked to me so," she paused to take a breath, "I really hope she likes it. Because when I get inspiration, I can't really make anything else other then what I see or saw." she stopped.  
  
Sango was still in shock and listened without interrupting, wanting to hear what Miroku was going to give her. The girl reached over to Sango's face and gently closed her open mouth.  
  
"Sorry," the girl laughed, then continued, "Anyways, I stuck with my Sakura blossom idea a bit, but a made it real tiny, because otherwise it wouldn't fit, and my idea would be gone, and I'd have to start all over again, and then it just take longer and the houshi would...n't......" she looked at Sango, turned red then said, "Sorry, I'm rambling aren't I?"  
  
Not wanting to be too rude, Sango merely nodded. Somehow, knowing that this girl had nothing with Miroku, and that it had just been a simple thank you hug, made her feel better, and like the girl. _'Strange how the mind works.'_ she thought.  
  
"Ok, sorry. I say sorry alot don't I? But anyways, I made the Sakura blossom really small so I could fit it on a ring. When I took it over to him, he was so happy! The look on his face, wow, I mean, he's a very good looking man, but when he smiles!" the girl gushed.  
  
Sango laughed, because she had to agree,_ 'when he smiles!'_ He could make her knees feel weak, and as if they were-  
  
Wait a minute.  
  
Did she say ring?  
  
"I'm sorry if I seemed mad a little earlier, but, yes, uh, I have to go!" Sango turned to pick up her pail of water.  
  
"Oh, no worries! It was fun talking to someone who doesn't make me stop talking. Goodbye!" she called as Sango ran off.  
  
**KAGOME/INU-YASHA**  
  
"So he's alright?" Kagome asked.  
  
She was snuggled against Inu-Yasha'a body, who was leaning on the tree.  
  
She looked up at her hanyou when he didn't answer.  
  
"Hm? Oh, ya, the smell of death left him a few minutes ago. Now he's just on a high fever." he answered, tired.  
  
Kaede had made him work while he was in there. She had also used some of her miko energy to help heal Miroku, somehow managing to drain his energy. He pulled Kagome tighter against him.  
  
"How long have those two been like this?" he asked suddenly.  
  
"Miroku-sama and Sango-chan?" Kagoem thought for a few seconds, "Oh, when you left, they tried to comfort me, but I didn't act like anything was wrong. So they had alot of time on their hands, and they spent it together. I guess that's when it happened. But they've liked eachother a long time before this. They were just never, I guess you could say, official." she sighed, "I hope they fix things up though."  
  
The sound of running footsteps caught Inu-Yasha's attention. He turned towards the sound. Then he caught Sango's scent. She was anxious.  
  
"What is it?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Sango's back." he said, resting his chin on Kagome's shoulder, tickling her skin when he breathed.  
  
_'I wonder why he's so tired.'_ she thought as Sango came into view, "Sango-chan! Why are you running?"  
  
The taijiya merely flashed her a big smile, and entered the hut.  
  
"Well, someone's gonna get lucky." came a sleepy comment from the hanyou.  
  
"Inu-Yasha!" Kagome laughed, lightly tugging his ear.  
  
He growled playfuly and rolled her onto her back with him on top. He grinned down at her before placing a small kiss on her lips.  
  
Pulling back, he looked at her with sleepy eyes, yet still asked, "How long do think till she's pupped?"  
  
Kagome looked at him in shock, "You don't think they'd do that, do you?"  
  
"Well, Kaede-baba isn't in there with them, so you never know." Inu-Yasha smiled, lowereing his head again.  
  
"Kagome-sama! Kagome-sama! Ka-! Oh." a small, young voice called.  
  
Kagome felt herself blush and looked in the direction of the voice. Two children stared at the young miko and the hanyou on the ground. Sitting up, she brushed a lock of hair behind her ear, "Yes?" she answered.  
  
The two little ones continued to stare, till one of them elbowed the other, "Right, ano...Mama wanted us to get you because Kaede-sama is busy and she wants to teach ne-chan to use a bow and arrow." the child eyed them, " But can you?"  
  
_'These kids come here just to take my mate away?'_ Inu-Yasha thought angrily. He grumbled as Kagome stood up and left with the kids. He sat there on the ground for awhile, before jumping into the tree, and getting a long deserved nap.  
  
**MIROKU**  
  
He hurt all over and felt as if he were going to be sick. Every time he breathed in, pain shot through his sides, like electricity. He tried to open his eyes, but was too tired to even do that. He groaned and bit his lip as he moved his very stiff neck.  
  
His head felt about ready to explode from that little movement. It also felt like it was stuffed with wool.  
  
Explosive, heavy, uncomfortable wool. If he tried to move his hand, he wasn't even sure if it had moved.  
  
He lay there, breathing carefully, letting his mind drift off, letting the pain go away as he became unconcious.  
  
Miroku began to fall in swirls of gray. He plunged into them, breaking them apart, and seeing them re-form above him. Not wanting to hit the ground, he tried to grab onto the little solid objects that flashed in and out of view.  
  
He looked down and saw the ground rising up to meet him. But when he reached it, he landed softly.  
  
Miroku looked around at his surroundings. He was standing in a ring of light, but other than that, nothing. Nothing but darkness and more gray swirls. They were still and unmoving.  
  
He stepped out of the ring of light he was in. The gray swirls began to move abrubtly, closing in on him, throwing him back into the ring. He stood up and looked around again. He stepped back out of the light, but the swirls threw back in yet again.  
  
_'What's going on?'_ he said, but came out in thought.  
  
He looked up to try and find the source of the light.......but found none. He looked back at the swirls, _'What are they keeping me from?'_ he said/thought again, _'They're in the way, I need to get out of here. I'll just have to get rid of them.'_ Miroku grabbed his prayer beads.  
  
Only, they weren't there.  
  
_'Nani?!'_ he looked down at his hand, to see that it was no longer covered by the purple cloth he always wore. Also missing, was the hole.  
  
He looked at both hands, to make sure nothing was there.  
  
_'It's gone?'_ he looked at his hand again, _'Wait, wait, this is a dream.'_  
  
The scene around him changed suddenly. Pictures flashed. Colour started swirling. Features and faces began to form. A girl dressed in strange clothing, a sliver haired youkai with dog ears, a small fox-like child, an old woman and a taijiya.  
  
The images kept on flashing, now only of the taijiya. It stopped on her smiling face.  
  
_'Sango?'_ he tried to reach out to the girl he saw.  
  
The gray swirls pushed him back again.  
  
She winked at him and turned around dancing in the green grass of the hill. _'Where did that hill come from?' _Miroku wondered outloud. Although it came out as a thought again. He looked down to where he stood.  
  
He was still in the ring of light and surrounded by darkness, only the things around Sango seemed to be different.  
  
_'Sango?'_ she continued to dance. He went out of the ring of light towards her.  
  
The gray clouds surrounded him again, obscurring his vision of Sango. She was going further and further.  
  
_'Sango! Wait!'_ he called from the light, _'Wait!'_ but she continued to dance further.  
  
_'Sango, wait! Don't go yet! Don't go! Wait for me!'_

"Miroku?"  
  
He jolted awake, sitting up, and immediatly regretted it. With a loud groan, he fell back onto the cushions.  
  
"Miroku? What's wrong?" a female voice asked him.  
  
Miroku moved his face in the direction of the voice. Sango sat beside him. She wrung the water out of a cloth and placed it on his head. The coolness calming the headache that was forming.  
  
He grasped her hand as she took it away from his head. She looked down at him questioningly. The drean he had just had, even if it was just that, [a dream]it had scared him.  
  
"You won't...ever leave me.....will you?" he whispered.  
  
She sqeauked, an all knowing smile splayed across her face. Kindness, hapiness and sorrow all shone in her chocolate brown eyes.  
  
She leaned down and kissed him softly on the cheek, lingering for a moment to whisper in his ear, "I'll never leave."

* * *

Ok, thats the end of this chapter. I lost my inspiriation for a few days. Then I read a fic that was done in a very different style.....it got me thinking, and made me write Miroku's POV in a different style......I don' think I like writing that way tho. Well, I was just testing it, I don't know if you can really tell the difference but ya. I'll get Miroku to do something with that ring in the next chapter. I ate to say this...but I think the fic's coming to an end soon. :( Well, plz R&R. 


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yash nor any of the characters. You happy now? And you can't sue me now either!!!!!  
  
Author's Note: Hello people!!! How's it going? Ok well-! AHH!!!  
  
Kouga: (grabs BlueMiko by the shirt) Where am I?  
  
BlueMiko: O-on my computer, i-in front of m-me.  
  
Kouga: I know that! But where am I in the story?! I know I remember telling Kagome that I wasn't gonna give up on her! Now where am I?!  
  
BlueMiko: Well, you have to give up on her-.  
  
Kouga: (let's go of BlueMiko and stares down at her) I have to what?! What the hell are you talking about!  
  
BlueMiko: heh, heh, well....Kagome and Inu-Yasha did something-!  
  
Kouga: That inu-kuro did something to my Kagome?  
  
BlueMiko: No, well-yes, but no. Well they-!  
  
Kouga: That mutt is gonna pay! And I better be in this one!  
  
BlueMiko: (sighs) Just read the fic.  
  
Kouga:(muttering) Stupid mutt-face, he's gonna pay. I'll find him, and when I do...!  
  
BTW, thanx goes to: essis, Readsalot, Draechaeli, inu-chans girl, feilo, Sarah, Toni-chan, A.j Smith, NorikuKitsune, Shorti51, inulovelove, wackohiwatari, Alpha, sorry if I forgot anyone and sorry for not giving you each individual answers. n,n  
  
KAGOME  
  
Kagome lay in the grass, resting, letting the sun shine down on her.  
  
She had gone to teach the village woman's daughter how to use a bow. The girl had learned very quickly, and had picked up very well on the little Kagome knew.  
  
Kagome stretched out, relieving the tension in her shoulders. Right now, she just wanted to be alone and rest. She closed her eyes and listened to the wind rustle the leaves on the trees. A bird chirped somewhere in the distance.  
  
Then she sat up abrubtly. Three jewel shards were coming in her direction.  
  
"Oh, no." she groaned.  
  
Kouga. She had forgotten about him. What would his reaction be when he found out that she had mated? Or the change in her scent? What would he do when he found out Inu-Yasha had caused it? Would he be mad? Upset? Would he try and kill Inu-Yasha? Or would he just leave once and for all? She really hoped he would understand.  
  
She sat up, and waited as the jewel shards drew nearer.  
  
"Kago-." Kouga jumped out of his mini tornado.  
  
But stopped, his nose in the air. He began to sniff. 'This is it.' Kagome thought.  
  
"Hello, Kouga-kun-." he put a hand up, to stop her.  
  
He looked at her, still sniffing. He advanced. Kagome looked at the ground, 'Please let him understand, please let him understand.' she repeated over and over again in her mind, like a mantra.  
  
Kouga went right up to her sitting postion and dropped on all fours, smelling her. Kagome moved away, a little uncomfortable.  
  
He grabbed her arm, and shoved her down, lifting her skirt and sniffing between her legs.  
  
"Ahh! What-? Kouga-kun!" Kagome cried, scrambling away from him and holding her skirt down.  
  
He stared at her, "You've mated." he walked closer, "Let me see it."  
  
"See 'it'? See what?" she asked confused. 'What's he talking about?'  
  
He grunted, and grabbed the collar of her shirt and yanked it down a bit, exposing a small scar on Kagome's collarbone. Kagome instinctivly, swatted his hand away and grabbed her shirt.  
  
"Tell me it wasn't the inu-kuro." he growled quietly.  
  
Kagome stood and backed away from him, 'Why is he acting so different?'  
  
"Tell me it wasn't him!" he growled again.  
  
"Kouga-kun, I-ano.....calm down." Kagome said, while continuing to back away.  
  
"Don't call me that." he said, baring his teeth.  
  
'This is not going well.' Kagome grimanced.  
  
"Was it?" Kouga asked, in a gruff tone.  
  
Kagome looked around. No place to get away. She would just have to try and run really fast. 'Yeah, like that will help any.'  
  
"Was it?!" he snarled, suddenly appearing in front of her, "Was it that bastard hanyou who fucked you?" he said grabbing her shoulders.  
  
Kagome gasped, and looked at his face, contorted in anger, "Kouga-kun please let me-!"  
  
"Stop fucking calling me that!" he growled, pushing her roughly away from him.  
  
He braced himself on a tree, breathing heavily. He gripped it tightly. Kagome could hear the creaking of the wood as it began to splinter and break under Kouga's pressure.  
  
"Ano, Kouga-kun?" Kagome whispered tentively, putting a hand on his shoulder.  
  
He spun around and glared at her.  
  
Kagome recoiled in shock.  
  
Kouga was staring at her with an intense pain in his eyes. He no longer looked like the arrogant, playfull youkai who always tried to woo her, and take her away to his den. No, he now looked wild and feral like Inu-Yasha when he transformed into his full youkai form. The only difference being, Kouga was already full youkai.  
  
She carefully took a step back, 'This is not what I expected at all.'  
  
"You were supposed to be mine." he snarled, "I was supposed to be your mate." he came closer and curled his hands into fists, as though ready to attack.  
  
Kagome turned tail and ran, but of course, Kouga was faster. He caught her by the shoulders again, and pushed her into a tree.  
  
"Were supposed to mine!"he yelled, pushing her harder against the tree. 'He's not trying to kill me is he?'  
  
"Gomen ne, gomen ne," Kagome said quietly, "Calm down Kouga-ku-, Kouga, calm down." he merely groweld low in his throat, but loosened his hold on her.  
  
He put his face close to hers, "That bastard inu-kuro claimed you as his," he let her go, but when Kagome went to move, he put his left arm to her neck and held her in place, he pulled her shirt down again, "This would have been mine." he whispered, tracing the scar on her collarbone with a clawed finger.  
  
"Itai." Kagome winced.  
  
"Did he force it on you?" he said, running his finger down the side of her face.  
  
Kagome couldn't answer. She tried to pry his arm off of her neck.  
  
Where was the Kouga she knew? The one who tried so hard to impress her? Who was always sweet and kind, in his own way, to her? He wasn't taking this well.  
  
"Let me go," she whispered, "Onegai."  
  
"You're just another disobediant bitch!" he almost barked at her, dropping his arm from her neck.  
  
As soon as she fell to the ground, gasping for breath, Kouga snarled and destroyed the tree behind her.  
  
Kagome cringed and covered her head as wood flew around. He tightly grabbed her arm and pulled her up to look at his face. Kouga looked angry.  
  
"I told you once I was going to kill him didn't I?" he said, holding back a snarl, "I'm going to kill him. I'll tear his head off and slice his guts. I'll feed him to my wolfs. I will kill him Kagome, I will kill him."  
  
Kouga threw her over his shoulder and began to run in the direction of Kaede's hut.  
  
"Wha-wha-what are you doing?" Kagome cried.  
  
"I'm gonna kill that bastard hanyou. And you're going to watch."  
  
At loss for words, the only thing Kagome could do, was scream.  
  
INU-YASHA  
  
He was startled out of sleep by a scream. He jumped out of the tree just as Sango came rushing out of the hut.  
  
"What the hell was that?" Inu-Yasha asked Sango.  
  
"It sounded like Kagome-chan!" Sango blanched, "B-but where is she?" she looked around.  
  
"She went to go teach some girl how to use a bow!" Inu-Yasha said, running off toward the sound.  
  
'Kagome's in danger! I have to help her!' he thought as he ran. The ground began to tremble as the wind picked up. He saw a small mini tornado coming at him at an intense speed, "What the-?"  
  
It stopped, and out stepped Kouga, with Kagome draped over his shoulder.  
  
"Kouga! Put me down-!" Kagome cried, then she saw Inu-Yasha, "Run, Inu-Yasha! Run!" she screamed.  
  
"What are you talking-?"  
  
Before he could finish his sentence, Kouga threw Kagome to the ground and lunged at him.  
  
"Bastard!" Kouga yelled, landing a punch in Inu-Yasha's gut.  
  
The wind was knocked out of him as he hit the ground with a bone jarring thump. He got up quickly enough to block Kouga's next punch, but wasn't prepared for the sweeping kick he gave him. It sent him flying backwards, landing on his face, almost breaking his neck.  
  
Inu-Yasha recovered and rubbed his sore neck, 'He's really trying to kill me this time.' He looked up, ready to block another attack, but Kagome was holding on to Kouga's arm.  
  
"Stop!" she cried, trying to pull him in the opposite direction, "Onegai, Kouga!"  
  
He shook her off and snarled at her, "I'll deal with you after I'm done with him! You'll know never to disobey me again!"  
  
"What the hell? What are you talking about wolf-boy? She never disobeyed you!" Inu-Yasha growled, now thouroughly pissed off.  
  
"She fucked with you didn't she?" Kouga spat back.  
  
"That's what the little wolf-boy's pissed about?" Inu-Yasha said, reaching for his Tetsusaiga, "Kagome is mine! She was never yours, so she could never disobey you!"  
  
His eyes flickered for a moment on Kagome, she was staring them confused. She was afraid.  
  
"Your head is mine!" Kouga yelled, bringing his foot down on Inu-Yasha's shoulder, not letting him unsheath the Tetsusaiga.  
  
"That's it!" Inu-Yasha warned, running towards the wolf youkai, "Sankotessou!"  
  
Five illuminating blades flew from his hand, only one hitting Kouga square in the chest, throwing him off balance. That gave Inu-Yasha enough time to unsheath the Tetsusaiga.  
  
He stood ready when the wolf youkai looked at him, fury in his eyes, his intentions renewed. He looked at the sword held firmly in Inu-Yasha's hand and smirked.  
  
"You expect to beat me with that toy?" he laughed.  
  
With speed that Kouga could only achieve with help from the jewel shards, he ran towards Inu-Yasha and kicked him in the side of the head. He could hear and feel a bell inside his head, ringing non-stop and loudly.  
  
Before he could recover this time, Kouga kicked him again, shooting him upwards. Kouga pushed off the ground, going slightly higher than Inu-Yasha's airbourne body, and put his hands together to hit him in the back. Inu-Yasha crashed down to the ground, creating a crater. Rocks piled up on him, dirt and debris, all blocking the light, covering him from everything.  
  
"Inu-Yasha!" he heard his name being screamed, "Inu-! Kyaa! Let me go Kouga!"  
  
"Stay over there!" he heard a thump, "He's not dead yet." and a low growl.  
  
"Don't do this! Calm down, Kou-!" Inu-Yasha even heard the sharp intake of breath, from underneath all the rubble.  
  
"Calm down? Wench, you want me to calm down? I'll show you how I calm down! Now stay over there!" then Kagome winced.  
  
Inu-Yasha felt his blood begin to boil, he felt his grip on the Tetsusaiga tightened.  
  
"Stay away from my Kagome, Kouga." he whispered threateningly.  
  
And apparently, Kouga heard him.  
  
"Ready to give up yet, hanyou?" he added a stinging emphasise on hanyou.  
  
"Not in your life!" he yelled, bursting out of the ground, making the debris fly everywhere.  
  
A small squeak came from Kagome, she was alright though, just startled. He turned to face Kouga again.  
  
"Don't make me kill you wolf!" he barked, 'There was no reason before, but if you keep this up, I'll have to.'  
  
"Don't make me laugh! You've only landed one attack so far mutt." Kouga paced around him, "You'll never be able to kill me. The only one dying today is you!" and he shot at Inu-Yasha without warning.  
  
But Inu-Yasha put the flat of Tetsusaiga's blade up to block. He hit it with such force, that the sword vibrated, sending small tremors up Inu-Yasha's arms. 'He really wants to kill me!' He backed away, but not before hitting Kouga in the face.  
  
He looked over to Kagome, to see if she was within a safe distance, when he noticed a scratch on her face.  
  
"Kouga you bastard! What did you do to Kagome?" he snarled.  
  
"She wasn't co-operating." Kouga answered smugly.  
  
With a cry, Inu-Yasha swung the Tetsusaiga at the wolf youkai. Koyga lept back, narrowly avoiding the blade. Inu-Yasha grabbed Kouga's hair, yanked him closer, and shoved the butt of the sword in Kouga's gut. He doubled over in pain, Inu-Yasha held the sword over his crouching body.  
  
"Leave." he said flatly.  
  
"What did you say?" Kouga growled, not looking up yet.  
  
"Get your wolf ass out of here. Now." Inu-Yasha said, moving the sword and slapping Kouga's face with the flat.  
  
Kouga raised his head to look at the sword being held up to his face. He spit out blood at Inu-Yasha's feet.  
  
"Kouga," Inu-Yasha whispered, "Get the fuck away from us, now." his voice indicating that it was not a request.  
  
"Kagome would have been mi-!" Kouga began, standing.  
  
"But she's not!" Inu-Yasha exploded, thrusting the Tetsusaiga closer to it's mark.  
  
Kouga stared at him, no doubt imagining the perfect kill.  
  
"Hirai-!"  
  
"Sango, no! He's mine!" Inu-Yasa yelled, turning his head to look at the taijiya.  
  
Kouga took that chance, and ran.  
  
"Fucking ASSHOLE!" Inu-Yasha yelled after him.  
  
He rushed over to Kagome, "Are you ok?" he asked, helping her up from her prone sitting position.  
  
She still seemed confused, and blinked.  
  
"You were just.......barking......growling." she whispered, furrowing her brows.  
  
"What?" he turned her to look at him, his eyes falling on the scratch again.  
  
She turned and looked at him like a naïve child, "When you were arguing.....you were barking and growling at eachother...." she looked down, then her head shot up, "Oh, yes, I'm fine." she laughed nervously.  
  
Kagome raised her hand to touch the wound.  
  
"Well, he seemed mad." a voice said from behind him.  
  
He turned, and Sango looked worried, "Everything alright now?"  
  
Kagome looked up at Inu-Yasha, "Yes, everythings alright."  
  
Kouga: I lost her?!  
  
BlueMiko: I was telling you to-  
  
Kouga: She's mated?!  
  
BlueMiko: I was trying to-  
  
Kouga: She'll never be mine?  
  
BlueMiko: Well, I tried to-  
  
Kouga: She wants to stay with him?  
  
BlueMiko: Well, they are-  
  
Kouga: I'm never gonna get her back?  
  
BlueMiko: As I said-  
  
Kouga: She's-?  
  
BlueMiko: WILL YOU LET ME FINISH?!!!  
  
Kouga: Holy shit, I'm out of here.  
  
BlueMiko: (sighs) Please leave review, and thank you again to my fans!!! 


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Disclaimer:** You probably aren't even reading this so.... I own Inu-Yasha!!!! _-gets slapped with giant lawsuit-_ What the-? Oh crap. _-lawyers start filling the room, all yelling at once-_ Ahhh!!!!!! Ok, Inu-Yasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi!! _-lawyers still there-_ oh screw it!

**Author's Note:** I think I have a lot of explaining and thanking to do for the last chapter. (by the way, I just got over major writer's block!!) BTW, Inu-Yasha is OOC in this chapter.

FluffyDogEars: Thank you.

JadedDemon: I guess I should explain in depth what happens in my stories, huh? Well, no, Kouga didn't exactly hit her.....well, if he had been sane, he would have been a lot more careful handling Kagome. But since he was crazy with jealousy and anger, he was a little rough with her.

essis: thanx!!

AnimeOtaku222: Thanx u,u

ronnie: lol, thanx, and they should get the hint.

A.J Smith: Kudos to me? thanx.

Sarah: thanx

EmChi: It was sad for Kouga, I feel bad now.

ginger: lol, thanx.

Fuki: thank you

gryffindor at heart: thanx n,n

NordicaVB: I fixed it, it now says: "But Inu-Yasha put the flat of...."

MysticJon15: thanx.

Draechaeli: thank you!

BellaMuerte: I feel safer with my lemon on a different site. n,n

inu-chans girl: awww, i mean, I don't like Kouga for Kagome, but I don't want him to die!

Toni-chan: COOKIE DOUGH ICE CREAM?!!!! grumbles i want ice cream. btw, thanx a lot for the compliment!!!

krazifull2748: thank you!

Fantasy of Wonder: your wish is my command! Here's the next chapter.

NorikuKitsune: I've read some of those myself, and I agree.

jade108: Unfortunately, I only have a few more chapters in me, so sadly, yes, this will be ending.

firefairy: Wow, really? I'm actually afraid of flames....:S

BellaMuerte: thank you, and here's more.

riko: thanx.

Karulu: blushes Aww gee, thanx.

AmberEyesCryptChick: Np!!

Demon-girl-kit: thanx :D

You guys are the best!! Also, I'm writing this fic on when I see the chapters. So, Inu-Yasha can wield the Tetsusaiga properly again, k?? So except this extra long chapter as an apology for not updating!!!

* * *

**KAGOME**

It had been two days since the incident. Miroku was now up and walking, despite Kaede's warning that he was still too weak, and they were once again, hunting for the jewel shards.

They had started looking when Miroku had insisted that they keep going, and they hadn't stopped to rest.

"When are going to eat?" Shippo whined, clutching onto Kagome's shoulder.

"Ah...Shippo-chan, you're going to have to ask Inu-Yasha." told the young kitsune.

Shippo quickly jumped off of Kagome's shoulder onto Inu-Yasha's and then proceeded to ask him the same question. He growled before answering him.

"Well, were coming up to a village. I guess we can stop there." then he picked Shippo up, and tossed him back, somehow managing to get him to land on Kagome.

Kagome sighed and looked behind her at the taijiya and houshi. She smiled as she saw a small sparkle from Sango's finger. It was the most adorable ring she had seen, and probably would ever see. Girls in her era always went for the flashy things. Only a handful of the female population really liked the simple things.

Those two had made up pretty fast, and Sango hadn't said why. Her smile grew as Sango's hand slipped into Miroku's.

They all continued walking in a comfortable silence.

Everything was pretty peaceful, which usually didn't happen in the Feudal Era. What with all the war and youkai around. But right now, Kagome could relax, breath in the clean, fresh air, and spend time with her favourite people in the Feudal world.

As they kept walking, Kagome began to see other signs of life. People ploughing in their fields, herding cattle, horses and sheep, fetching water from the streams, until they were finally in the village. But it looked more like a market.

Children and animals were running loose, voices haggling prices drowned out the sound of anything else, and goods were on display everywhere, food, jewelry and clothes alike.

"Sumimasen otome, would you like to by one of these?" an old woman asked her from her right.

She looked and saw dozens of sparkling necklaces. She reached down to inspect one.

"Don't buy 'em. They fall apart in a day or so." Inu-Yasha said from in front of her.

Kagome and many other people, who had been looking at the jewelery, withdrew their hands. The old woman stared at him.

"Boy! Go hassle someone else's customers!" the old woman snapped.

"Yes Inu-Yasha, don't-" Miroku began one of his lecture's.

"Oh!" the old woman suddenly exclaimed, bowing her head, "Inu-Yasha-sama! Forgive me for being rude!" she said, keeping her head down.

"Keh, whatever woman." Inu-Yasha scoffed, turning away.

Then the market place grew quiet. Everyone stared at the young, arrogant looking hanyou. Then the whispers started.

"It's Inu-Yasha-sama, he's come back-"

"Is he here for his half of-"

"What is he doing here all of a sudden? Why did he-"

"Who are those people with him? Where is his-"

"Look how strangely that one is dressed-" Kagome blushed knowing who they were talking about.

"When d'you reckon he'll eat us? While we're all a sleepin', or when-"

"When are we eating?" a small voice spoke up, cutting through all the hushed whispers, acting like a wave.

As soon as Shippo had spoken, everyone turned from the scene, the volume in their voices suddenly rose, and they continued on with their own business.

Kagome stared after the way the people had reacted to Inu-Yasha's presence. Sango and Miroku also seemed perplexed.

Inu-Yasha walked away, with Shippo hanging from his arm. He walked a few short steps before stopping and hollering, "You coming or what?"

Kagome looked back for a moment at the village people, and then followed Inu-Yasha. As they walked through the crowded square, the gang received strange looks. Kagome was too busy watching the people watching her that she didn't realize that Inu-Yasha had stopped. She walked right into his back.

"Itai.." she whispered.

She looked around the hanyou, to see why he had stopped.

They were standing in front of what looked like a Feudal age mansion. Flowers covered the ground at the sides of the door, giving off a lovely fragrance.

"Why did we stop?" Kagome asked.

Instead of answering her, Inu-Yasha bent down and picked up a stone the size of her hand and threw it at the flowers.

It bounced off with a 'ping!'

The flowers reacted and snaked around the ground, looking for the intruder who should be in front of them. The fragrance changed and was now a foul sort of smell. Inu-Yasha 'hmph'ed and then took a big breath.

"Takeshi, you bastard! Is this how you treat all your guests?"

"Who's Takeshi?" Sango whispered to her left.

Before Kagome could answer, a man clad in a fine kimono walked swiftly out of the house. He seemed to have a lot of respect for Inu-Yasha, even though this man was of, obviously, very noble birth because the minute he reached Inu-Yasha, he dropped to his knees and bowed.

"Sumimasen, Inu-Yasha-sama, gomen ne."

Inu-Yasha growled quietly, then picked the man off the ground.

"Damnit Takeshi, stop using the formalities with me. Didn't I say that last time?" Kagome caught the smallest hint of smile creep onto his face.

"I wouldn't want the same problem with your brother again. I don't think neither of us would, ne?" the man named Takeshi grinned.

"Sessho-maru isn't here, and you kept calling me danna-sama, if I remember right." Inu-Yasha answered with mild annoyance.

"I had to. I didn't want to lose another servant. I was rather fond of that last one." Takeshi said, looking solemn for a moment.

Kagome and Sango stared at the two men with their jaws on the ground. They were acting like two, long, lost brothers! What was going on?

"Ano..." Miroku broke the silence, "Is this your-ah- I don't think house would be the way to put it."

"Hmm?" Takeshi said, looking at the houshi, "Yes, houshi-sama, this is my house." then he turned to Kagome and Sango.

He laughed lightly as the girls closed their mouths and blushed at their behaviors. 'I would have never thought Inu-Yasha would have a friend like this!'

"I'm hungry." Shippo moaned as his stomach growled on cue.

"Oh where are my manners!" Takeshi exclaimed, "Come in! Come in! I'll get all of you food. You can take baths while waiting."

"Baths?" Sango and Kagome said in unison.

It seemed she and Sango had there minds in the same place today. But who didn't like taking baths? Especially after being out for three days? How was that a way to live?

"And after, I suspect Inu-Yasha-sam-" the hanyou growled, "I mean, Inu-Yasha would like to gather his inheri-!" Inu-Yasha cut him off by dragging him away from the group.

They all stared as Inu-Yasha and Takeshi began to whisper, nodding occasionally. When they came back, Sango stared suspiciously.

"What was that about?"

"Ah...betsu ni." was the only thing that they got out of him.

**INU-YASHA**

_'Finally, peace and quiet.'_ Inu-Yasha thought blissfully as he sank into the warm water. The heat soothed his aching body.

The girls had decided to explore rather than take baths first. Even after all the complaining about being dirty. Shippo was in the kitchens, waiting for the food. Miroku was with the girls, no doubt, waiting for them to take their baths so he could spy on them.

He relaxed further in the water. It had been awhile since he had taken a bath. He only ever took them when they camped near a lake of some sort, and when the group was asleep. That rarely ever happened.

The real reason Inu-Yasha was here, was to get the scroll he had left in Takeshi's care. The one with his inheritance in it. Kagome's ofukuro had got him thinking about it again. About his future for him and Kagome. She was his mate now.

Inu-Yasha sighed as he sunk low into the water. He would have to badger Takeshi about the scroll later, he was the one showing the rest of the group around. He sat up and sighed again.

Then, he heard it. Giggles and footsteps.

Kagome and Sango's, giggles and footsteps.

Before he could so much as move, the door slid open.

Sango and Kagome froze at the sight. Inu-Yasha stared right back.

After five seconds, Inu-Yasha stood up to get out. Sango gasped, and turned around. Not before getting a good eyeful.

"Inu-Yasha!" Kagome hissed.

"What? It's not like you haven't seen me before." he said as a-matter-of-factly.

Kagome turned deep red, pushed Sango out and shut the door. He smirked at her red face. She was trying to look anywhere but his mid-section.

"You're still in here because.....?" he asked.

"I have to make sure you're properly covered before you leave." she blushed even more, "That didn't come out right, did it?"

Inu-Yasha nodded as he dried himself and wrapped a towel around his vital area. He walked up to Kagome with a giant grin on his face.

He encircled his arms around her waist, pulled her close and whispered, "You're even beautiful when you're embarrassed." then kissed her.

He would have deepened the kiss if Sango hadn't chosen that moment to interrupt.

"You're taking too long in there! I'm starting to think you've spent too much time with Miroku, Inu-Yasha."

Kagome giggled into his mouth, then broke away.

Inu-Yasha put his head on Kagome's shoulder, and sighed for probably the fiftieth time that day. He softly nipped her neck.

"Have a nice bath."

* * *

AN: I have to explain something here, the next little POV thingy will be both Kagome and Inu-Yasha, but it will be split. I don't know if you understood that, but it will be easier to switch back and forth from one another for what I need to do here.

* * *

**KAGOME/INU-YASHA**

"Ugh." Kagome said, flopping down on the pillows in her room.

Takeshi had given them each their own rooms. Who knew what hormonal things would happen if Inu-Yasha and her had shared. She chuckled as she thought what would happen if Sango and Miroku had shared!

She rolled over onto her stomach, but then rolled back. She was full, and doing that was not a good idea.

She put an arm over her eyes and stayed that way for a few minutes, until she heard her door slide open.

"I would like to speak with you, Kagome-san."

Kagome quickly sat up and looked at the person who had entered her room. An old woman was sitting across form her, looking down.

"Eh? "Oh, about what?" Kagome said, sitting up more comfortably.

The old woman kept her eyes down, "I would like to address the matter that you follow a different flow of time."

-/-/-/-

"Are you sure you will be doing this?" Takeshi asked him, holding the leather bag with the scroll in it.

"Keh, of course I'm sure." Inu-Yasha answered, snatching the leather bag out of Takeshi's hands.

Takeshi laughed. Inu-Yasha narrowed his eyes.

"What's so funny?"

"You're in love with that girl." Takeshi chided.

"Come on, men don't talk about that mushy crap!" Inu-Yasha growled, scrunching his nose.

"But you are."

".......yes."

A small, uncomfortable silence settled over them.

"See! This is exactly why men don't talk about it!" Inu-Yasha yelled.

"Well, when are you planning on telling Kagome-sama about your little surprise?" Takeshi said motioning to the leather bag.

"Tonight." was his flat and rather blunt reply.

"Tonight?" Takeshi repeated, "And I suppose this is going to happen in her private room?" Inu-Yasha nodded slowly, "I also suppose...you're expecting something to happen, ne?" he finished winking.

"Gods, I swear you and Miroku are the same person." Inu-Yasha burst in disgust.

"Wait, isn't tonight....now?" Takeshi rose and eyebrow.

"Exactly." Inu-Yasha said rising.

"Good luck!" Takeshi called after him as he left the room.

-/-/-/-

"W-what do you mean?" Kagome asked, eyes wide, looking at the old woman who seemed to find the floor very interesting.

"You are not from the same time as this." the old woman continued in a monotonous tone.

"B-but, what do you-how did-when-?" Kagome was at a loss for words.

"You are an outsider to this time. You also have the shikon no kakera."

Kagome blinked, not knowing how to quite react to this.

"You should go back home." the old woman stated.

_'This is going to be perfect. It has to be perfect.'_ were Inu-Yasha's thoughts as he walked down the hallway to Kagome's room. Everything was going to go smoothly. Or so he hoped.

He held the leather bag at his side. It bumped his leg every time he took a step. Inu-Yasha couldn't help but smile as he was nearing the girls' side of the mansion. He tried to picture Kagome's reaction when he gave her the news. He was hoping that she would either jump into his arms excited, or fall into his arms with happiness.

Grinning like an idiot, he kept walking.

-/-/-/-

"Go back home?" Kagome started, "I can't go back."

The old woman laughed, "Then let me help you."

"What do you-?" Kagome began.

But before she could say anything else, a feeling like a pillow over the face, stopped her. She tried to call out to the old woman for help, but couldn't.

Kagome gave her an urgent, pleading look, but the old woman was looking down. So she hit the floor, hoping the noise would get her attention. She tried to breathe in, but it was as if her lungs were already filled and couldn't take anymore. But Kagome needed air. She scratched at her neck, desperate for oxygen.

The old woman began to laugh again as Kagome's body seized up.

-/-/-/-

Inu-Yasha passed by the bath room. Inside, he heard giggling, and caught Miroku's and Sango's scents. He shuddered involuntary, as a mental image popped into his head. He quickly walked past, now more intent on getting to Kagome's room.

_'This has to be perfect!'_ he thought again, picking up his stride, he was two feet from her door......and something didn't feel quite right.

-/-/-/-

Her arms and legs were going numb from lack of oxygen. Her vision was blurring. The old woman finally looked up. Even though she couldn't see that well, Kagome still noticed the old woman's eyes were red. Kagome gave out a small squeaking noise as she felt her head about to explode. A strange metallic ringing went off in her head. Things seemed to happen slowly, Kagome could feel herself somehow......leaving. The old woman's feature's gradually turned into those of a man.

_**Naraku.**_

**INU-YASHA**

Inu-Yasha opened the door.

His eyes landed on the one thing he hated the most in this world.

"Naraku!" Inu-Yasha growled, quickly unsheathing the Tetsusaiga.

His eyes scanned the room, and the blood drained from his face, "Where is Kagome?!" he demanded.

Naraku stood where he was and smirked, "The wench? I got rid of her."

Time slowed to a stop. His stomach dropped. Nothing made a sound, nothing moved.

_'I got rid of her.'_

Inu-Yasha felt cold. As though he were made of ice. He felt fragile, and alone. Suddenly anger exploded within him, shattering the ice, followed by a tidal wave of something else. What was it called? Ah yes: pain.

"N-Naraku you bastard." Inu-Yasha snarled viciously, his voice shaking with anger.

Naraku smiled and waved something in the air. Inu-Yasha's insides disappeared.

The shikon no kakera.

A growl rumbled in his chest, escaping his lips as he gripped the Tetsusaiga.

"Pitiful hanyou, falling in love with an even more pitiful ningen." Naraku frowned, "Now doesn't that seem like the perfect excuse for me to kill you?"

Without warning, his arms stretched out into wooden like spikes, and surged towards Inu-Yasha. Inu-Yasha quickly hacked them away.

"Naraku!" he yelled, jumping into the air and aiming for Naraku's head.

A blow from his right side sent him reeling. He crashed into the wall and through it, out onto the grounds.

Screams echoed all around him as the village people saw what was happening. Inu-Yasha propped himself up on his elbow.

"Kuso." he whispered, then looked up.

Naraku sent another attack. He jumped out of the way just in time as the ground trembled from the impact.

As Inu-Yasha prepared to land from the jump, Naraku's other arm came and speeded up the process, somehow managing to make him land head first.

Inu-Yasha clenched his teeth as the ground rose up to meet him. His senses were jarred as he hit, and all his breath was drawn out of him.

Naraku wrapped one of his tentacles around Inu-Yasha's ankle and pulled him up. He swung him forward, letting him go to smash into the mansion's wall. Naraku pulled him back again, to drag him along the ground, Inu-Yasha gripped the Tetsusaiga and brought down on Naraku's tentacle.

Inu-Yasha rolled away from the now withering limb, stood up, and shook his head to clear it.

"You bastard!" he snarled as he charged again.

"Hiraikotsu!" he heard from somewhere below.

A giant boomerang flew from the ground, cutting four wooden-like tentacles that were about to hit him. He flew through the remnants of Naraku's arm and stabbed him in the chest.

But the Tetsusaiga didn't pierce, it seemed to bounce off some sort of barrier, and sent Inu-Yasha flying backwards.

He landed hard on the ground, a copper taste filling his mouth.

He felt someone's hands on his shoulders. They helped him up. Inu-Yasha looked into a pair of violet eyes.

"Inu-Yasha, what happened?" Miroku asked him, urgency in his voice.

"She's gone." Inu-Yasha whispered, turning away from him, and to Naraku, then louder "She's gone."

"Who?" Sango cried.

But two more wooden spikes came at them, not letting Inu-Yasha answer. He pushed Miroku to the side, sending him to a heap on the floor, but managing to get him out of harms way. Inu-Yasha jumped onto one of the spikes that was now in the ground, and ran up to Naraku's body.

"Bastard!" he yelled, trying yet again to cut through the barrier around his body.

This time, there was a little give, but not enough, and he was sent flying backwards a second time.

Sango threw her Hiraikotsu again, it too bounced off Naraku, but damaged the barrier slightly. Wards came flying from the houshi, lowering the barriers strength immensely.

Suddenly, Naraku's voice, etched its way into his mind, as Inu-Yasha turned to deliver another blow.

_'I got rid of her.'_ Inu-Yasha hacked at the youkai again.

_'I got rid of her.'_ The barrier faltered, and then broke.

_'I got rid of her.'_ Inu-Yasha stabbed him in the neck, and twisted the blade.

_'I got rid of her.'_ And the body exploded beneath him.

Jewel shards floated down with a wooden doll. _'A puppet.'_ He thought as he landed on his knees, joining the shards and the doll on the ground.

He stood up and spat out blood. He turned toward the ruined wall of the mansion.

Takeshi and Shippo stood staring at him.

Shippo inched his way closer to him, until he was directly in front.

"A-ano..." Shippo stuttered, his voice sounding squeakier than usual.

Inu-Yasha looked down, but not at the kit. He seemed to look past him, seeing a scared innocent child....himself, when he had been left alone, without his mother.

Shippo looked past Inu-Yasha's leg, and saw the shards. He carefully picked them up, and brought them back to the stock still hanyou.

"I-Inu-Yasha?" the kitsune looked up as Inu-Yasha hung his head.

Two drops fell to the floor. Puzzled, Shippo put out his hand to see if it was raining, then a salty smell filled the air. His eyes widened in amazement as he realized that the source of the smell, was coming from Inu-Yasha.

Shippo quickly jumped up on Inu-Yasha's shoulder and pushed back his bangs to see tears streaking down his face.

"Inu-Yasha? What-why are you crying?" Shippo couldn't believe it.

"She's gone." He whispered so quietly, meant only for the kit's ears, "A-and I couldn't p-protect her."

"O-okaa?" Shippo let out, his voice cracked.

"I-I couldn't protect her, Shippo." His voice was thick with emotion, "I couldn't protect her!" he said louder, falling down.

He unexpectedly clutched the kit in the crook of his arm, feeling it tremble with every sob that was now escaping the boy's body.

"I couldn't protect her."

* * *

Whew, that took awhile. I haven't been able to update because: a) School, b) Siblings, c) Computer Crash, and d) I died. Ok so the last part wasn't true but, it seemed like I had disappeared off the face of the earth! Please rate and review, or you won't know what is going to happen!!! Muah ha ha ha ha!!!!!!!


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inu-Yasha, plain and simple.

**Author's Note:** Thank you all who reviewed! I didn't have enough time to post up thanks for the reviews, because I was writing really, really, REALLY fast to let you all know what's happening next!! THANK YOU REVIEWERS!!!! OOCness in abundance **and** to answer a question that I'm sure all of you will want to know:

Yes, I will be making other stories.

(wow! 177 reviews!!!)

* * *

**SANGO**

Her eyes were puffy, red, and sore from crying.

She had reserved to herself as everyone else had.....except for Shippo and Inu-Yasha.

The two had been spending very much time together. It was strange, but she could understand why.

The leather bag Inu-Yasha had been seen carrying had never left his hands. Well at least never left his haori.

If the hanyou wasn't with the kit, Shippo was always crying, whether silently, or wailing, he was crying.

Sango had once been near them, when they had gone of on their little private times.

_(Flashback)_

Sango crept around to the back of the hut, trying to clear her head.

Everything was a mess, no one was focused, and they had almost gotten killed once. One mention of the younger girl who she had thought of as a sister, and Sango was sent over the edge, crying. No matter how many times, nor how much she cried, there were always tears left.

"....I r-really miss o-okaa-chan." A small voice squeaked.

Sango started, and looked around. '_Who said that?_'

"You're not the only one." a dry voice replied.

Sango then put voice to face, and realized that she was listening to Shippo and Inu-Yasha. She was going to leave, but then her curiosity got the best of her, she leaned against a tree and listened. The kit made a noise of questioning.

"Can't you use your nose, pup?"

'_Pup?_' Sango snapped her head in the direction of the voices.

"What do you mean?" Shippo asked, still sniffing a bit.

"Can't you smell all the saltiness in the air? That's tears, Shippo." Inu-Yasha explained in a parental tone.

"I know, but......" there was movement, then Shippo's voice was muffled, "I just really miss okaa-chan....."

There was more movement, then a sigh, "Me too."

The small sliver, that was the moon, came out from beneath the clouds. Sango could clearly see Inu-Yasha cradling a now sleeping Shippo.

As quietly as she could, Sango went back to the hut.

_(End Flashback)_

Sighing, she washed her face and prepared to start another, cold, lifeless, hurtful day. It just didn't seem worth it anymore, not without the younger girl's smile.

**INU-YASHA**

He would have thought her disappearance would have made him weak, and hopeless.

Instead, it had made him become more determined on his original idea......the one that had included her.

It was only him and Shippo left, and he didn't want to lose anything anymore. He had even come around to calling the kitsune 'pup', and Shippo hadn't objected. The kit had become dependant on him though, and that was something Inu-Yasha didn't want.

Shippo still called him just plain old Inu-Yasha, but one time, he had almost said 'otou', and for some reason, Inu-Yasha felt a strange feeling swell in his chest. But he had brushed it aside.

Inu-Yasha trudged back to the silently crying kit and sat down next to him.

"Shippo, you have to stop that." Inu-Yasha said, lightly tapping the kit's nose.

Shippo stopped crying. The tap on the nose he had received, didn't hurt, but it told him that the behaviour he was displaying was not accepted.

"But what if I never see you again?" Shippo hiccupped.

"That won't happen so don't talk about it," Inu-Yasha whispered, placing a hand on his head, "So no crying anymore, ok?"

Shippo sniffed, but nodded.

"Now go play with Kirara or stay with Sango until I get back."

Shippo grabbed onto Inu-Yasha's hand and held on tightly, "If I'm good, will you come back sooner?" the kit looked at him with hopeful eyes.

"Sure."

-/-/-/-

'_How different is my life going to be?_' Inu-Yasha thought to himself. He was walking slowly, just needing to get away, and think things through.

He walked through the trees that grew everywhere. He stooped when a branch was too low, and dodged when he wasn't watching where he was going.

Things were very different. He could hear things, when nothing had sounded. He saw things, when nothing was there......

He heard a familiar giggle echo in the air.

"You're never going to able to catch me!" he saw Kagome run ahead of him, and stick her tongue out.

But she wasn't talking directly to him.

"Oh really?" he heard his own voice, then saw himself run after the girl.

Kagome continued to run, but he caught her easily, and they both fell to the ground. Kagome laughed as he began to tickle her, and he saw a smile on his own face.

The image of himself and Kagome faded, and he was left staring at the dirty, cold, brown ground.

He couldn't help but think that one day, he would be sitting in the Go-Shinboku, and suddenly, that familiar scent would make it's way toward him and.......he wouldn't feel like this.

He continued walking.

_'How do I live my life now?'_

He breathed in, Kagome's scent filling his lungs. But it was old. He looked at the well that was now in front of him.

Inu-Yasha crouched down, and braced his hands on it, looking down into the dark depths.

The strange salty smell that seemed to be emanating from him lately filled the air.

He sighed as he wiped the tears away.

"Kagome's mother doesn't know."

****

****

****

****

****

**KAGOME**

_**(Squeals of delight are probably filling the air)**_

Thick miasma surrounded her.

She could breath now, though, it was difficult.

'_Am I dead?_' were the young miko's thoughts.

She was gently floating down, farther and farther down. Down where? Where was she going?

"Inu-Yasha?" she called out quietly, the miasma muffling her voice.

The thick mass in front of her face moved like her breath in the winter.

Where was she? Where was everyone else?

Oh yes, Naraku's doing.

She finally touched down on the floor, the miasma cushioning her landing.

Kagome rose to her feet.

"Inu-Yasha?" she called again, "Sango? Miroku? Is anyone there?"

She worried her lip between her teeth. Where had Naraku sent her? Where **was** she?

She walked forward, trying to wave away the miasma, but failing. She coughed for the first time, the miasma getting to her.

'_How long have I been here? Where did this miasma come from?_' She looked around, seeing nothing but thick, dark purple clouds off nothing.

An idea struck her, '_Maybe I can purify-!_' she thought, reaching for her neck.

Her jewel shards were gone.

"B-but I don't really need them to purify something, do I?" Kagome said to no one in particular.

She looked around again, and put her hands out.

"I'm so glad no one's here to see this." She snorted, "It looks so corny."

Kagome took a deep breath, and let it out slowly, "I just have to concentrate, right?.....Right? Right?!"

She knew no one was going to answer. She closed her eyes and took another shuddering breath. '_Please work, please work, please work!_' she pleaded silently in her head.

She concentrated, but knew nothing was going to happen.

"Oh why am I even here? Why didn't Naraku kill me? What's going on?" Kagome cried exasperated, "Where is everyone? Aren't I supposed to be dead? What do you want Naraku?!"

Kagome fell to her knees, for some reason feeling drained.

"You won't be coming back."

Kagome whipped her head around, looking for who had said that. '_Oh no, am I going crazy already?_'

"No, you are not going crazy. In fact, you are not going anywhere, but from where you came from wench."

Then the voice seemed so familiar. Of course, it just had to be Naraku.

"Where am I?" Kagome demanded.

"In between." was his blunt answer.

'_In be-?_' "In between what?" Kagome spun around, looking for Naraku.

"In between times. You honestly call yourself a miko?" Naraku said, humour in his voice.

"Well then why am I here?"

"You kept getting in the way." Naraku's voice echoed all around.

"Then why didn't you just kill me!" Kagome was fed up.

A soft laugh was heard, "Stupid girl. If I had killed you, then Kikyou would have gotten the rest of her missing soul. She is rather powerful as she is now. But if she were to receive the rest, then she would be a bigger problem. Although, I could rid myself of her easily," then more to him than her, "Such ways the mind of a mortal works."

Kagome balled her hand into a fist, "Well then get me out of here!" she yelled.

The ground beneath her lurched forward. Kagome flew onto her hands and knees then fell the rest of the way. She scrambled back up, ready to yell at Naraku again, but found herself behind her home.

-/-/-/-

"Kagome?" her mother called from her door.

Kagome turned her head to look at her.

She was sitting on her bed, letting her wet hair dry slowly, not bothering to do anything but change.

"Are you hungry?" Kagome slowly nodded.

He mother turned to leave, but Kagome spoke up.

"I can't go back anymore."

Mrs. Higurashi turned and looked at her daughter's emotionless face. She went up to her and hugged her softly.

"Don't worry, Inu-Yasha will come and get you." Her mother whispered.

Tears began to form, "Mama, i-it's been two days."

"But isn't three days the most he gives you?" her mother smiled at her, trying to cheer her up.

"Th-that's only when I leave through th-the well......someone threw m-me back, and-and..... What if Inu-Yasha d-doesn't know I'm here? W-what if h-he thinks I'm dead? That i-it's hopeless? That I-I'm n-not coming back? W-what if h-he forgets me?" Kagome said quietly, letting her tears fall onto her lap. '_What if?_'

**INU-YASHA**

He braced himself to jump down.

But then stopped.

Would her mother blame him? Was it better for her to not know that Kagome was gone? What was he going to do?

Inu-Yasha again crouched down and stayed on all fours. He began a small rhythm of hitting his head on the side of the well, each time, asking himself what.

'_What? **–thunk-** What? **–thunk-** What? **–thunk-** What? **–thunk-** What? **–thunk-** What? **–thunk-'**_

He knew that he would have to tell her someday. Was it better now? Or later? What was he to do? What?!

'_You have to tell her_.' An inner voice told him.

He growled, knowing that his 'voice' was right.

He gripped the wood tightly, and swung over.

He went through the familiar, harmless miasma that was always there to guide him through worlds. He landed..........and almost had a heart attack.

Daring to believe the impossible, and he ran from the well house.

He caught the scent. The scent. The one he so loved, and yearned for.

* * *

Hah, ha, ha, ha!!! That's it for now!!! Muah ha ha ha ha!!!!!! R&R!!!!!!! Muah ha ha ha ha!!!!!!! (sorry, it was short wasn't it?) 


	18. Chapter Eighteen

**Disclaimer:** I'm pretty sure you guys know that I do not own Inu-Yasha or any of it's characters.  
  
**Author's Note:** I know what you guys are probably thinking: "She has another excuse for why she didn't update." And I do! And it's real!!! OK, someone in my family did something to the computer, so the internet didn't work for a month.The internet still worked at school but the thing blocked the upload page! -grrrrrr- But now I'm back :P  
  
REVIEWER TIME!!!!!!  
  
NorikuKitsune: WOOOOT! Kagame lives, and Inu-Yasha and Shippo have a father son relationship!!! WOOOOT!!! Oh and, why not use the GIANT Spork of Doom!!!!  
  
essis: "she lives, she lives" sounds like a song!! Thanx  
  
ShenjiDemon: I can tell you're happy that Kagome came back, and thanx;)  
  
Demon-girl-kit: thank you.  
  
Draechaeli: Yay! Everyone's happy!  
  
firefairy: Sorry I didn't update soon, but here is the next chapter!!  
  
Fantasy of Wonder: So….how many English assignments have I made you fail?? :D  
  
Kiara: me and my evil endings!! Muah ha ha ha!!!  
  
krazifull2748: Evil cliffys are my specialy!!  
  
inu-chans girl: Inu-/Kag all the way!! I totally agree!!!  
  
AmberEyesCryptChick: Sorry I couldn't "Give you more now!", my computer still hates me.  
  
Kibo: I had a hunch that some people would want to hurt me….:P  
  
JuJubes: Thank you for loving my story so much!!!  
  
darkceen: Muah ha ha!! I live to give you cliffys!!!  
  
Sarah: You are one of the nicest reviewers I've ever had!!! Thanx sooooo much!!!  
  
Dark Midnight: Heh heh, you don't have to bow. But…..thanx!!  
  
Tori-chan: Sorry I haven't updated!!!! But I thank you for taking the time to read my story, so……..thanx!!!  
  
willow: Thanx, Sorry it took so long to update though.  
  
firefairy: No!!! I promise ill try and update more often!!!  
  
I love you people sooo much!  
  
BlueMiko(other me): Jeez, don't scare them.

* * *

**KAGOME**  
  
Her mother stood up and went to the door.  
  
"It'll be fine, Kagome" she said before closing the door.  
  
Kagome sighed and looked around her room that was now glowing a dull orange from the setting sun. She stood up and went over to her mirror.  
  
Kagome took one look at her hair and snorted. It was frizzy and poofed. She hadn't bothered to dry it properly, so she picked up the brush and began to work on her hair.  
  
Suddenly, something blocked the setting sun's rays and the window slid open. Before Kagome could turn around and look, a pair of strong arms grabbed her, and she was pressed against a solid body. Stunned, it took her a minute to realize who was holding her.  
  
"Inu-Yasha?" she whispered incredulously.  
  
He didn't say anything, he just held her. Kagome felt something wet land on her shoulder. Looking up at him, her eyes widened in astonishment.  
  
He was crying.  
  
He held her tighter, "I thought I'd lost you." He whispered in her ear, the tears slowly trickling down his face and onto her shoulder.  
  
Her shock finally melted away and she actaully realized: _'Inu-Yasha is holding me!'  
_  
She dropped the brush she had held in her hands and grasped onto the hanyou. Kagome felt Inu-Yasha reciprocate and leaned into him.  
  
His warmth was so comforting. Kagome knew she could never live without him....she would never **_want_** to live without him. Right now, she was just happy that he was there. She breathed in deeply, catching his outdoorsy smell. Tears stung her eyes.  
  
"Wha-?" Inu-Yasha asked, pulling away the slightest bit, "Why are you crying?"  
  
Kagome bit her lip before responding, "I'm so glad you came for me."  
  
**SANGO**  
  
"Shippo! Come down from there! Inu-Yasha said he would be coming back!" Sango yelled at the kit.  
  
He had run up to the top of the hut, hoping he would catch a glimpse of Inu-Yasha on his way back. He refused to come down till then. It broke her heart to see the small kit like this.  
  
"I'll get down when he gets here!" Shippo yelled back, "I promise!"  
  
"Shippo, you won't be able to see in a few minutes, it'll be too dark." Sango tried to reason with him.  
  
"My eyes are just as good as my oto-as Inu-Yasha's!" he argued, catching himself.  
  
Letting out a sigh, Sango went back into the hut, and began to make something to eat. She knew Shippo would come down if she made food.  
  
Inu-Yasha wouldn't be back for a while so she only had to make some for herself, Shippo, Miroku and Kago..me....  
  
Sango dropped the bowl she was holding, and as it split into peices. Then she began to cry. She had never realized the girl would have become such an important thing in her life.  
  
No matter how many times she cried, the sadness would never leave her. She knew from experience. Losing her family.......Kagome was her family, which meant she was crying for the same reasons.  
  
Remebering her family on top of it all, sent more sobs shaking through her body.  
  
Then warmth surrounded her.  
  
Startled, Sango looked up into a pair of deep violet eyes.  
  
Miroku looked at her solemnly for a moment, then picked up the broken peices of the bowl.  
  
"Miroku?" Sango said almost desperatly, clutching onto his robes, "Why....why can't....?" words failed her.  
  
"Give it time, Sango," he whispered, knowing what she meant, "Give it time."  
  
He touched her cheek, then turned away. As he turned away from her, Sango saw the sadness he was trying so hard to hide. _'He's wants to be strong for me.'_ she thought.  
  
Miroku was just leaving when they both heard Shippo cry out.  
  
They were both outside in no time and looked up the kit.  
  
"Shippo! What is it?" Miroku called.  
  
"Look!" he cried out, pointing to the sky.  
  
Both the taijiya and the houshi looked, but all they saw were the stars.  
  
"Shippo, there's nothing there." Sango said calmly.  
  
"Exactly!" he sounded distraught, "There's nothing there!"  
  
"What do you mean?" they tried to calm him down.  
  
"The moon! It's not there! It's not there!"

* * *

Sorry I had to cut it short, but I needed to give you guys _something_. Anywayz, please R&R and I swear I'll write more soon!!!


	19. Chapter Ninteen

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inu-Yasha!!!

**Author's Note:** **_READ Never Stop Loving You by Anifreakangel_**, it's an awesome fic!!!! -_giggles madly_- BTW, a few chapters ago, I said that the fic would be coming to an end soon. Don't believe that! I was just on a really bad wrtiers block before that, and my writing didnt really come back, so I was feeling shitty about the fic. So.........I don't know when it'll end, but I'll tell you!! Now, on to the Reviews P.S I'd like to thank NorikuKitsune for being my 200th reviewer!!!!!!! **THANK YOU!!!!!**

Draechaeli: Thank you!

firefairy: :D

Fantasy of Wonder: I'm glad you've waited for my story!!! "How To Eat Like a Child" I'll have to look into that!

inu-chans girl: well.....since you asked so nicely, here's the next chapter!!!

NorikuKitsune: The importance of no moon is....-drum roll please-..(ba dum ba dum ba dum) you'll see!!!!

ShenjiDemon: Sorry about the short chapter!!! "Smile and nod...just smile and nod" awesome line!

Sarah: srry, no, the first one didnt show up

essis: you'll see

JuJubes: thanx!!

Yoroy: Hah ha, cliffhangers are my hook. Sorry it took so long to update.

dawne: Why thank you! I appreciate the comment!!

AmbereyesCryptchick: arigato!!!!

* * *

**KAGOME/INU-YASHA**

_(Sun is still up, just setting)_

"You don't have to cry you know." Inu-Yasha whispered, whiping away the tears Kagome was shedding.

"Then why were you crying?" Kagome sniffed, smiling as she pressed a tear streaked cheek to his chest.

"My situation is different." he said, puffing his chest up a bit.

He smiled looking down at the girl in his arms.

"Let's go, I told the pup I'd be back soon." Inu-Yasha said, leading her towards the door.

"Pup?" Kagome looked up at him conufsed, "Shippo?"

Inu-Yasha turned red and silently cursed himself for letting that slip. Obviously, Kagome had realized what he was thinking because she then said, "I think it's sweet."

Then suddenly, she frowned and looked sad.

"What's wrong?" Inu-Yasha asked alarmed.

"I.....I don't have the shikon no kakera......they were......stolen...." Kagome looked down.

"Keh," Inu-Yasha smirked, "Like I would let an ass like Naraku keep them." he smiled as he pulled them out of his haori.

Kagome smiled brightly then took them from his hand and put them in another container, making sure they were safe.

The she relized, why hadn't she sensed them?

Inu-Yasha looked at her for a moment, admiring her beauty in the wanning light before saying, "Now let's go."

Kagome placed her hand in his. Just as they were about to step outside, his hand tightened around hers, and he let out a small, strangled gasp.

Kagome quickly snapped her head in his direction, to see a dark haired, violet eyed, Inu-Yasha.

**SHIPPO**

"He's dead! He's not coming back! He's dead! He left me! Just like okaa-chan! Otou-san left me! Now I'm all alone! They left me!" Shippo cried hystericaly.

"Shippo! No, that's not true! Inu-Yasha will be back, just wait. Calm down Shippo. He'll be back." Sango said, grabbing the kit before he caused himself harm.

He thrashed in her arms, he didn't want to be held, not right now. Right now, he wanted to go and find his otou-san. The worst situations were flashing through his mind.

Something had happened to Inu-Yasha. He was weak when he was human. Whatever he was going to do, was never finished. A strong youkai probably got to him before he could come back. He wasn't coming back.

Making up his mind, Shippo bit Sango's hand, and ran.

As soon as he was far enough, slowed down and put his nose to the ground.

_'I have to remember what to do.'_ he thought as he tried to sift through the different scents filling his head.

Finding the one he wanted, Shippo continued walking on all fours.

-/-/-/-

After some while, the aching in Shippo's legs became too much to bear. He finally looked up to see where he was.

"The well!" he exclaimed seeing the Bone Eater's Well from behind the trees.

He quickly scampered over to it, hopped up and peered down into the blackness. He could see nothing, but he could definetly smell Kagome and Inu-Yasha's scent. He let go of the wood and slumped down next to the well.

"I miss okaa-chan." he whispered.

Shippo sighed and watched the stars twinkle above him.

_'Why did he go to the other time?'_ he wondered. _'I wish I could go to the future.........see where okaa-chan lived.'_

Tears began to form as he thought about Kagome. But he caught himself. _'Inu-Yasha said that if I cried he owuldn't come back.'_ he gulped and dried his eyes quickly.

He ran back up the well and looked down again, "Please hurry."

**INU-YASHA/KAGOME**

"You didn't know it was today?" Kagome asked, looking at the grumpy boy on her couch.

"I said no already didn't I?" Inu-Yasha snarled.

"Ok! But don't get mad at me! I was just asking." Kagome huffed, turning her face from him.

"Who says I'm getting mad?" Inu-Yasha growled.

Kagome said nothing, but shook her head and sighed. After a few minutes, she gasped.

"What?" Inu-Yasha said, jumping up in alarm.

"Shippo! Didn't you tell him you would be back for him?"

"Ya, but....."Inu-Yasha paused.

"But....?" Kagome looked at him, not seeing the problem in going back for the kit.

Inu-Yasha motioned to his hair.

"Then I'll go with you!" Kagome exclaimed, a jolt of excitment and happiness flowing through her, "I haven't seen anyone since Naraku attacked me, so, I can tell them that I'm alright!"

Inu-Yasha's expressions changed. First it was happiness, then surprised, and then, he turned a light shade of red. Suddenly, he could feel the weight of the scroll in his haori. It seemed as if it were trying to drag him to the floor.

"Well, should I?" Kagome asked, already packing things.

"Don't pack." Inu-Yasha answered a little uneasily.

Midway between putting her hairspray in, Kagome looked up, "Why not?"

"Because...." he let the word hang.

"Because why?" Kagome said, putting her hand on her hips.

"Just because!" Inu-Yasha yelled turning around with his arms crossed.

_'Damnit, not only do I turn human, but all those emotions come to the surface too.'_

The truth was, in his human form, he couldn't really protect Kagome. If he couldn't save her from Naraku's puppet when he had all his power, how was he supposed to protect her from a lesser youkai like this?

"Well, then, I'll just go by myself!" Kagome hmphed stubbornly.

"Kagome......" Inu-Yasha warned.

"And there's nothing you can do to stop me!" Kagome told him, walking to the door by herself.

"That's it!" Inu-Yasha said, just before he grabbed her.

He pulled her to the floor, making sure she didn't get hurt, and pinned her down.

Grinning, he whispered, "Didn't I say no?"

Kaogme looked up at him, trying to hide her smile, "I'm told I don't always listen."

"Inu-Yasha, what are you doing?" came a stern voice from behind them.

Getting off of Kagome and sitting next to her, he saw Kagome's mother. She was looking at him with confusion and annoyance. She looked at Kagome, then at Inu-Yasha.

"Mama, he was trying to stop me from going back." Kaogme quickly explained.

Well, it wasn't a lie.

**SHIPPO**

".....twenty-five, twenty six, twenty-seven, twenty-eight.......twenty-eight.....what comes after twenty-eight?" Shippo asked the grass.

He was getting tired of waiting for Inu-Yasha to come back. He hated being alone. When you were alone, there was never anyone there. No one to help you. No one to hold you when you were scared.

"Ahh!" Shippo yelled as something landed on his shoulder.

He quickly hit it and scampered away from whatever it was.

He tried to growl low in his throat, but came out small, unintimidating, though it was still a growl. He stared at the spot where he had flicked the thing.

Nothing moved. Shippo held his breath. Not even the wind blew.

_'Use your nose!'_ he told himslef.

Very carefully, and slowly, Shippo raised his nose slighlty into the air and sniffed..........nothing. There was nothing there. The only smell that was in the air was the smell of grass and soil.

Sighing, Shippo walked back over to the well, and sat down.

"One, two, three, four, five, six, seven........."

**KAGOME**

Kagome had to blink, and go over it in her mind more than once to actually get what he had said. He always did act strange on the new moon.

Her mother had taken Inu-Yasha to another room so she could speak with him.........and Kagome had eavesdropped.

Now she knew why he hadn't wanted her to go.

He was afraid they would get attacked and he wouldn't be able to protect her properly. At first, she was confused, but then realized that he wasn't over the incident with Naraku yet. But she really wanted to go back and see Shippo and the others.

Her best bet was to go now, or he would never let her go. Silently, she crept towards the door, slipped on her shoes, slowly turned the knob, then stepped outside.

* * *

Gomen minna! I know my updates are inconsistent, but thank you for not abandoning me!! Now, I also apologize for the very crappy writing. My writers mojo has been coming and going for awhile now. But just you wait! It'll be back for good! R&R plz! 


	20. Chapter Twenty

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inu-Yasha. But I do own one copy of the manga and a poster from Inu-Yasha!!! (and I am now his unofficial girlfriend)

**Author's Note:** Finding time to write is getting harder and harder each time I try! I'm really sorry! But of course,for you guys,I'm gonna try harder. And on a side note, I don't know if this fan still reads my fic, but if you do, can you plz e-mail me? You were the one that asked if I knew where to buy the Inu-Yasha movie!! Well, I got news. Anywayz, onto Reviews!!!!!!!!

FluffyDogEars: Thanx!!!!

inu-chans girl: thank you for saying my writing isnt crappy!! I felt it was....:S

Draechaeli: I know, I just kind of thought that's what a little kid would do.

ShenjiDemon: -_whispering-_ Personally, I think Kagome really is dense, I mean......uh-oh -_flare of miko power and BlueMiko is now a smouldering pile of ash-_

EmChi: thanx!

Fantasy of Wonder: Hahahaha! I was laughing so hard when I read your review. My mom thought I was crazy.

Sarah: Thanx, I hadn't realized the chapter was cute! And of course Inu-Yasha had to be all pissy, it's his time of month!

JuJubes: Never! I'll never abandon you guys! I'll be updating as long as I can though.....

inu-hanyou2: thank you.

firefairy: you're very welcome!!! I always like to please my fans.

Sarah: S'ok, but thank you for reading at least the warning!! n,n

P.S Major OOCness in Inu-Yasha's part

* * *

**KAGOME**

Kagome shivered as the cool night air surrounded her.

"Ok, now to go see the others!" she whispered excitedly.

It felt as though this were a challenge. Try to get to Feudal Japan, and not get caught by Inu-Yasha or her mother. This was definatly like some kids video game.

She swiflty ran to the well house, being careful not to trip anything and rouse the attention of her mother. Luckily, Inu-Yasha's senses were on pause right now. He wouldn't be able to notice she was gone untilboth him and her mother left the room where they were.

Kagome reached the well house door, and opened it, stepped inside, and then closed it behind herself.

Climbing onto the rim, she looked down.

"I'm coming back you guys!" she whispered, and she jumped.

She didn't land as softly as usual, but she wasn't hurt.

Quickly, she stood and looked up........only to see the well house roof.

"Nani?!" she cried out in surprise, "Why am I still here?"

Kagome took the container with the shikon no kakera from her shirt and stared at them.

"I have you now! You can let me go back!" she whispered anxiously.

A strange feeling ran through her body. A swift, penetrating, electrical feeling. Then, it felt as though the ground broke beneath her feet, and she fell through.

**INU-YASHA**

"....and so that's why I found you on top of my daughter?" Mrs. Higurashi asked, scrutinizing him.

"Yes." Inu-Yasha blushed, knowing how odd it sounded.

An awkward silence settled over them. Inu-Yasha looked at the table. The metal from salt shaker distracted him. So he began to fiddle with it, finding nothing else to do.

Talking was definatly not one of his strong points. He always messed up when he tried to talk seriously.

To busy with the salt, Inu-Yasha didn't feel Mrs. Higurashi pull the already falling out scroll, from his haori.

"What's this?" She said, startling him.

"Ne?" he looked up.

His eyes widened, and he lunged for the open scroll in her hand. But somehow, Mrs. Higurashi kept it out of his reach.

"Hmm?" she mused, reading it.

Her brow rose in surprise, and she looked up at the grumpy boy who now had his back to her. She smiled, "Inu-Yasha, what is this?"

"Nothing." he pouted.

_'He really acts like a teenager.'_ "It doesn't look like nothing to me." she waved it slightly.

".....What do you think it is?" Inu-Yasha asked hesitantly, turning to face her.

"Well," Mrs. Higurashi paused, "It says here: 'To my youngest son, I leave my yashiki-sanban (third mansion-b.m), and the grounds it is built on. Along with this, I leave ¥ 41452, and many other personal items that are located in the west wing of the yashiki. I hope you will be able to use these when you have your own'-!"

Inu-Yasha snatched away from her hands before she could go on.

"Don't read that!" he exclaimed, stuffing it back into his haori.

Mrs. Higurashu smiled softly at him, "Is that what you were muttering about the last time you were here?"

"I wasn't muttering!" Inu-Yasha panicked, looking away from her.

"Yes you were. Something about inheritance, and the future with Kagome. Now, is this it?" Mrs. Hirgurashi asked, being serious, but not mean.

"I-ano......." Inu-Yasha could feel his face glowing red, "Sort....of?" he said questioningly, not sure if she would approve.

She stood up and walked around the table to him.

An alarm went off in Inu-Yasha's head. _'W-What's she doing? Is she going to kill me? Or maybe evenworse: Is she going to make Kagome never see me again? She can't do that! She wouldn't dare!'_

"You can't do that!" Inu-Yasha yelled jumping from his chair.

"Do what?" Mrs. Higurashi stared at him utterly confused.

"You can't! I'll take her to the Sengoku Jidai periode before you can stop us!" Inu-Yasha rambled.

"Inu-Yasha, what on earth are you talking about?" Mrs. Higurashi stood up and tried to grab his shoulder.

But he pulled away, and almost tripped over the chair.

"We'll be long gone before you notice! We'll be living in my-our home!" Inu-Yasha was feeling really frantic now.

_'I need to make her realize that Kagome belongs with me! She can't take her away! Not now. She just can't!'_

"Inu-Yasha, calm down and tell me what's gotten you so worked up!" Mrs. Higurashi tried yet again to sit him down.

Then, it hit him: "You can't keep us apart! Me and Kagome have already mated. It official! She's mine!"

Gah! I'm sorry! I know it's short but what can you do??? Well, plz R&R, and if you're waiting for my other story to update, hold on!! I'm almost done!! ALMOST DONE!!!! But anywayz, I recently found out something very interesting: Inuyasha is 15 (with a notation that this is his age in relation to his appearance and mindset) Kagome - 15 (of course) Miroku - 18, Sango - 16, Kohaku - 11, Shippo - 7 (again with the notation), Kikyo - 18 (at time of death), Koga- 15 (notation), Sesshomaru - 19 (notation), Naraku - 23 (notation), Kagura - 17 (notation) and Kanna - 10 (notation). Isn't that crazzzy???


	21. Chapter 'real' Twenty One

**Disclaimer**: I dont own Inu-Yasha, or any of the characters from the manga, or TV show.

**AN:** I know I don't have as many readers as I once did, but I realized that writing helps me cope with different things. So writing this story is my "medicine". I hope you'll like it still. (P.S I'm sorry again, this chapter's a little boring, I just have to get back into the swing of things.)

Oh! and...some of you were confused about the 'last chapter'. It wasn't a chapter, it was just a preview to see if people were still interested in reading. Hence that it's no longer here.

Alright then! On with this story!

* * *

**Last time on Love Happens:**

_'I need to make her realize that Kagome belongs with me! She can't take her away! Not now. She just can't!'_

_"Inu-Yasha, calm down and tell me what's gotten you so worked up!" Mrs. Higurashi tried yet again to sit him down._

_Then, it hit him: "You can't keep us apart! Me and Kagome have already mated. It official! She's mine!"_

**INU-YASHA**

It was dead silent.

Both stood looking at each other, neither moving a muscle.

A pin drop could have been heard.

And just like that, Mrs. Higurashi fainted.

**KAGOME**

"..Ow, my head." she winced.

She looked around herself. She was in the well. She looked up...in the Feudal Era. 'That was weird.' she thought to herself. It shouldn't have been like that. With her jewel shards, she should have gone smoothly. What had happened?

Deciding it was better not to question it, and to enjoy being back, she began to climb out.

Just above her, someone began sniffing. She watched as a pair of emerald green eyes appeared over the rim of the well. But the reaction she had expected, the happiness, and the laughing, the love and the hugging, was far from what she got.

The eyes just ahead of her widened in fear. They stared at her in disbelief. They quickly filled with tears and switched to anger. They suddenly disappeared and she heard the person belonging to those eyes yell something.

She quickly scrambled out, wanting to see Shippo. She was home...in a sense.

But when she did get out, Shippo was standing there, his arms thrown out in attempts to make a barricade.

"Leave!" he shouted.

"Shippo?" Kagome looked at him.

"You heard me! Leave! Get out of here!" Shippo shouted again.

"Shippo, what are you saying?" Kagome stared at him, taking a step closer.

"Don't!" he glared, "I gave you a warning! Now leave!"

Kagome came closer, utterly confused as to what was going on, "What's the matter, Shippo?"

"Don't talk to me! Filthy, little- FOX FIRE!"

Blue green fire shot at her. Kagome quickly rolled out of the way, but still burned her hand. She looked at Shippo from the ground. 'What had got into him?', "Shippo! What are you doing?" she said as she got back to her feet.

"You don't scare me!" Shippo yelled back at her, "Now leave before I kill you!"

Kagome's eyes widened. Kill her? What was going on? Why was Shippo acting like this?

She heard people running towards her and looked past Shippo and into the trees. Sango and Miroku emerged.

They stopped, and stared. Shock spread all over their faces. Sango was the first to take a step forward, "Kago-"

"No! Stop!" screamed Shippo, "Don't fall for it! That's not her!...I-It can't be her...we all saw it! She died! She's-she's never coming back! And there's...nothing we can do! It can't be her...it can't be...her." Shippo said, his voice cracking, and tears rolling down his face.

He looked at her long and hard, hate apparant in his eyes. It hurt to see him looking at her like this.

Kagome looked back up at Miroku and Sango. Both looked just as confused as she felt. But something changed in Miroku's face.

"Right," he said, speaking to Shippo, "I'll try something." Then, looking directly at her,unblinking he said, "Kagome, if that really is you..." he swallowed, "I'm-I'm going to use a sutra on you, and if you're a demon, then be gone...but..." he took out his sutra, still with his unwavering stare.

He came closer, the paper becoming rigid in between his two fingers. He whispered something to himself and came right to her face. "Be gone, demon." he whispered, a hint of disappointment in his voice. He placed the paper on her forehead, it sizzled and disappeared.

"I..." Miroku blinked, "Kagome!" he breathed and embraced her.

Sango ran towards them, and she too threw her arms out and around Kagome.

And here it was, the welcome she had been expecting. They held on to her tightly, whispering words of relief and happiness.

Kagome broke away from them, and looked down at the small kit, "Shippo?" she whispered quietly, not wanting to scare him.

"I..." Shippo stared at her.

It was clear that he still couldn't believe this was her, but Kagome didn't want to wait until he figured it out. She grabbed him, and held him close, petting the top of his head. She was so happy, the emotion coming forth as silent weeping.

"Kagome-sama, is there something wrong?" Miroku asked her.

"No," she sniffed, "I'm just happy, is all." She laughed squeezing Shippo reassuringly, who was now also crying.

-/-/-/-/-

They were sitting inside Kaede's hut, warming up by the fire. They all kept glancing at the door, checking to see when Inu-Yasha was going to come in, mad that Kagome had left without telling him.

"I wonder what's taking him so long. Usually Inu-Yasha's here the minute you come back, Kagome." Sango said.

"Well...he was talking to my mother when I left...," Kagome explained, "I don't know how long that will take, but yeah, usually he is here."

They all looked into the fire as it crackled, waiting for the familiar man to walk in...

**INU-YASHA**

"Oh crap." was the only thing that came out of his mouth as he looked down at Mrs. Higurashi's body.

He had completely over-reacted, and he knew it. He should learn to keep his mouth shut better.

He picked her up, and brought her to the sofa, making sure she was comfortable. Once she looked fine, he went to Kagome's room.

She was not going to happy when he told her her mother was passed out on the couch downstairs. She would most likely 'sit' him for it being his fault. 'This isn't going to be good...' he thought as he opened her door.

She wasn't there.

He looked in all the other rooms.

She wasn't there.

He ran downstairs, looked in the kitchen, looked back in the living room, looked in dining room.

She wasn't there.

"Dammit, Kagome!" he whispered angrily, running outside.

If she wasn't here, he knew exactly where she would be. She just didn't listen, did she?

He growled (as best as he could in a human form) and walked towards the well house.

He felt strange. This always happened on the night of a full moon. Turning human did something to his emotions...and sometimes his hormones. Right now, he didn't know what had been affected. All he knew was that he wanted to go back.

He ran down the stairs, and looked at the well.

They could really have a life together, couldn't they?

-/-/-/-/-

He could hear the fire crackling inside. He could hear their voices.

Sango...Miroku...Kaede...Shippo...Kagome.

Flinging the straw door aside, he strode in.

Everyone's eyes turned in his direction.

Again, a weird feeling went through him. Inu-Yasha could imagine himself, standing there, illuminated by the fire, looking insane.

But his eyes found Kagome's, and he didn't care. He walked right up to her, stood her up in front of him, and kissed her.

Passionately.

Everyone stopped talking. Kagome grew stiff in his arms.

He knew he looked crazy, but thats how he felt at this moment. Crazy with anger that she never listened to him. Crazy that they could have a future together. Crazy that everyone was watching them, but mostly, crazy about the girl he was holding.

Kagome pushed him away slowly, her face bright red.

"Uh...hi." she whispered.

* * *

Ok, so that was my triumphant return. R&R please...and don't be afraid to be harsh. 


	22. Chapter Twenty Two

**Disclaimer:** I can kick and I can scream, but Inu-Yasha does not belong to me.

**AN:** Hello. I've neglected you all, I know. Thank you to playgirlbel, for being so persistent in getting me to write more. I think I needed someone there to tell me to keep going.

BTW THANK YOU FOR THOSE THAT REVIEWED!!! It's really nice to know people are still reading :3 chu!

Also, I just came back from a long trip to Switzerland, it was beautiful -gets misty eyed- I'm really going to miss it. But enough, you want to read the story right? Well then here you are!!!!!

* * *

** KAGOME**

He had kissed her in front of everybody...wow.

Everyone was still staring. She looked down and began to fiddle with her hair. 'Oh boy, this is awkward.' she thought, her face still burning red.

Inu-Yasha really didn't seem to care. He still had on a smile that would make someone twitch if they looked at him too long.

Someone cleared their throat.

"Do you want us to leave?" Miroku asked, a hint of a smile in his voice.

"Yes." she heard Inu-Yasha's reply.

"What?! No!." Kagome exclaimed, turning around, her face now the same colour as Inu-Yasha's clothing.

Sango looked just as embarrassed, but was laughing quietly. She caught Kagome staring, and laughed a little louder. Everyone stopped to stare at her for a second before they all burst out laughing.

Only Kaede was quiet, stirring the contents in a pot she had over the fire. Her eyes were closed, and she looked serious...but no one noticed.

-/-/-/-/-

"Ah." Kagome sighed, patting her stomach.

She had missed Feudal cooking. It was very filling, even if it was little. She leaned against Inu-Yasha, who was still eating the rest of the stew. He slowed down and quieted his movements so he wouldn't bother her, but continued eating with the same fervor. It wasn't long before she fell asleep against him, exhausted from all the talking and hugging and being happy. But she didn't stay asleep, she woke up very early, while everyone else was still soundly sleeping.

She woke from a pleasant dream, one where she had been eating strawberries covered in chocolate, and stretched. She felt very well rested, and knew that she wouldn't be able to fall back asleep, so got up, and went out of the hut to wash up in the river. As soon as she stepped out the doorway though, frantic prayer stopped her.

She looked around. It was Kaede.

She looked at the old woman, who seemed very busy with her prayer, and wondered why beads of sweat were forming on Kaede's face. What was wrong?

She took a step towards her, when the old priestess' opened her eyes.

"Kagome?" she looked confused, "Why are ye up so early?"

Kagome smiled at her, "Couldn't sleep anymore. I wanted to go wash up in the river." She paused, "Is something wrong, Kaede?"

Kaede looked alarmed for a split second, seemed to collect herself, and shook her head, "No, Kagome, nothing is wrong that can not be fixed." when Kagome didn't move, she said, "Run along, get yeself purif-clean." she smiled.

Kagome smiled back, and went on her way. She laughed at herself, what was so weird about a priestess getting up early to do prayer? She laughed it off, or tried to. That feeling that there was something different about what Kaede had been doing wouldn't go away.

Kagome made a small fire, and stripped off her clothes, carefully walking into the cold water. She shivered, but dunked her head.

It was very soothing. She swam slowly, picturing the dirt just peeling off of her, along with her anxiety. Everything was just happening so fast. She had been ripped away from everyone she loved, she had found them again, and...she and Inu-Yasha were together. She could say that now couldn't she?

One thing still bothered her. _'How did Naraku manage to send me back? How powerful has he gotten? Are we ever going to beat him like this?' _she contemplated this while scrubbing herself with her hands. She shivered, and it wasn't entirely because th water. She felt unsure, and oddly vulnerable. If he was actually that strong, who was to say he couldn't just take all their jewel shards and kill them?

She got out of the water and dried herself at the fire. She got dressed quickly, not being able to stop thinking about Naraku. After she had put out the fire, she ran back to the hut, feeling scared now.

_'Now look what you did! You freaked yourself out.'_ She stumbled into the hut, and saw that everyone was still sleeping, so stumbled back out. She didn't want to wake them. She clutched her chest as she looked for a place to sit. Why was she getting so worked up? She felt out in the open, exposed, and with nothing to protect herself. She didn't like this at all.

"Kagome?"

Kagome jumped, and turned around. Kaede was looking at her curiously. Kagome sighed heavily, she wasn't alone.

"Kaede, you startled me." Kagome smiled.

The old preistess only continued to watch Kagome. Before Kagome had a chance to ask what it was that was wrong, Kaede asked her herself, "Is there something that is ailing ye, Kagome?"

Kagome blinked, and thought for a second, did she look scared? "No, nothings wrong."

"Have ye been feeling fine?" Kaede asked, walking away from the hut, as a sign that this was a private talk.

Kagome hurried after her, "Yes, I've been feeling pretty good..."she paused, "Just a little nervous sometimes."

"Mmhmm," Kaede closed her eyes, "Have ye the feeling of being watched?"

Kagome stared at the old woman...what? "I...etto...yes kind of...I mean-"

"Ye do not feel safe when ye be alone. Is that right?" Kaede now looked at her.

Kagome only nodded, not knowing how Kaede could possibly know this.

"Have ye given yeself away?"

Kagome started, "What?"

Kaede repeated her question, being specific," Have ye given away your body to Inu-Yasha?"

Kagome felt her face growing hot, and turned away from Kaede. What did she know? What had Inu-Yasha told her? Why was she asking her this?!

"As I thought." Kaede whispered, then chuckled.

Kagome looked back at her, her eyes wide. She was laughing?! After she made a big deal about talking to her alone, asking her all those serious sounding questions, she was laughing?!

"We will need to talk more, but later." Kaede smiled and walked away.

Kagome watched her leave, and saw Inu-Yasha coming towards her.

Was that woman crazy?

* * *

Hahahahaahahahahaaaa!!! There is my triumphant return!!!! ok sorry. please review this. Only got a few chapters left to tie things up and reveal the ending. thank you guys for sticking by this story by the way. it really means a lot to me. 


End file.
